The Devil's Spawn: 'Birth of Demon'
by yasaenghwa
Summary: Chap. 7 update! Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya? Chanbaek, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21.
1. Chapter 1

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

Main cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

Support cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyun

Do Kyungsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Summary:

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"ARRRGGG... Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan baju yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

 _Flasback_

 _3 hari sebelumnya..._

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang membuka-buka perkamen kuno yang baru saja ia temukan dalam penjelajahannya demi sebuah tugas menyebalkan 1 bulan yang lalu dari dalam sebuah gua di hutan _B_ _loody_ _W_ _ood_ di daerah _W_ _estseven_. Sebuah hutan yang mendapat julukan hutan terkutuk karena mitos yang berkembang dimasyarakat tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa dulu terdapat seorang yang diduga penyihir penganut iblis yang dibakar hidup-hidup dihutan tersebut. Cerita yang mengerikan bukan? Tentu saja. Tapi entahlah, itu benar-benar cerita nyata atau omong kosong belaka. Perlu pembuktian akan hal itu pastinya. Hal inilah yang membuat namja bernama Byun Baekhyun ini tertarik menjelajahi hutan tersebut selain untuk tugas akhir semester ini tentu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang ia cari? Bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya hanya untuk mengejar nilai A untuk sebuah tugas? Tentu saja tidak..

Tantangan...

Ya, Baekhyun menyukai tantangan. Hasrat untuk menantang bahaya lebih tepatnya...

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa arkeologi semester 7 yang banyak memecahkan misteri dari penemuannya dan well faktanya dari sebagian penemuan yang ia temukan hanyalah bagian dari cerita dongeng dan omong kosong belaka. Walaupun dalam penemuannya itu ia akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna sebenarnya.

Dia seorang yang tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal berbau supranatural selama semuanya bisa dijabarkan dengan logika. 'Hey, kita bukan orang kolot yang hidup di jaman purba bukan?' begitulah kira-kira jawaban yang keluar dari seorang Byun ketika di singgung mengenai hal mistis. Dan hutan Bloody Wood adalah salah satu tempat yang menjadi obsesinya sejak ia pertamakali menjadi seorang mahasiswa Arkeologi. Banyak para arkeolog tidak menemukan apapun disana selain cerita horror yang merebak di masyarakat. Maka dari itu dia yang hanya sebagai mahasiswa merasa begitu beruntung menemukan perkamen kuno yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit rusa itu di dalam sebuah gua, entah apa namanya. Yang jelas dia akan menjadi satu-satunya calon arkeolog yang bisa memecahkan misteri hutan itu setelah ini. Bahkan ini akan menjadi batu loncatan untuknya lulus dengan nilai cumlaud.

Baiklah, untuk yang kesekian kali dahi itu berkerut, matanya masih menatap fokus mencermati perkamen yang berisi huruf-huruf serta simbol-simbol kuno yang tentu saja memusingkan itu.

"Haish... jinjja! Sulit sekali di mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku mengartikan ini?!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu dia mencoba mengartikan huruf-huruf dan simbol di perkamen tersebut dengan mencocokkannya dengan berbagai macam bahasa dan huruf kuno dari beberapa negara seperti Yunani, Jerman dan yang lain.

"Aigo... arraso, aku menyerah!" dia meletakkan perkamen itu dengan gusar dan menunduk pasrah.

Baekhyun mencoba menutup matanya sejenak dan merelaksasikan diri dengan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan untuk menghilangkan kepeningan yang melanda kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang itu. Orang yang menjadi sahabat se-Fakultasnya dalam bidang Arkeologi. 'Ah, bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini Byun Baekhyun! Kau bisa meminta bantuan orang itu bukan?'

Secercah harapan mulai nampak di wajah manis itu. Segera saja dia menyambar smartphonenya dan mendial nomor yang sudah di hapalnya di luar kepala.

Tutt.. tutt...

" _Y_ _eobosseyo..."_ terdengar suara berat bariton di seberang sana menjawab malas, seperti orang baru bangun dari tidur.

"Yeobosseyo... Yak Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana?" Baekhyun menjawab sumpringah, entah mengapa ia mulai bersemangat lagi. Semoga saja sahabatnya ini bisa membantunya.

" _Ah,, kau_ _Baek_ _,_ _ada apa_ _?"_

"Emm.. itu, aku... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berujar setengah ragu.

" _Oh, apa yang bisa ku bantu_ _Bae_ _? Memecahkan kode angka atau menelusuri benda?"_ Chanyeol bertanya dengan santai seolah dia tahu hal itu yang akan diminta dari dirinya. 'Hei, sepertinya dia sudah paham Baekhyun luar dalam'

"Hmm,, kurasa ini lebih sulit dari itu Yeol-ah.. sebuah perkamen, hah.. sulit untuk ku jelaskan melalui telfon, lebih baik kau datang ketempatku saja. bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun

" _P_ _erkamen? Ah, baiklah.. aku akan datang 30 menit lagi"_

" _O_ _ppa, nuguya... kau mau kemana?"_ terdengar suara yeoja yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendecih. 'Cih, dasar pecandu wanita'

"Baiklah, aku tunggu.. selesaikan dulu urasanmu dengan yeoja itu" dengus Baekhyun yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol, tentu saja mencumbu banyak wanita.

" _H_ _ehe.. kau mendengarnya.. baiklah tunggu aku_ " itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba 30 menit seperti apa yang di janjikan. Saat ini namja yang terkenal dengan senyum lima jari dan maniak game itu sedang memperhatikan seksama perkamen yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun beberapa saat ketika ia baru saja datang ke mansionnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran, sebab sudah lebih dari 15 menit Chanyeol hanya duduk diam sembari menatap lekat perkamen yang ada diatas meja, jari tangan kanannya mengetuk secara tak beraturan diatas meja.

"Diamlah Bae, aku sedang berfikir" jawab Chanyeol datar dengan gaya sok cool.

Baekhyun hanya mendecih sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa di sebelah Chanyeol duduk. Ia benar-benar bosan menunggu Chanyeol berfikir, sempat ada keraguan, apa benar Chanyeol bisa membantunya?

'Hey, sepintar apapun Chanyeol di Campus dia tetap saja seorang manusia yang memiliki kekurangan bukan?' pikirnya. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma. Walaupun dirinya menemukan perkamen itu, jika tidak bisa menterjemahkannya maka benda itu hanyalah sebuah peninggalan sejarah tak berarti. 'Dan jangan lupakan kau akan bersiap berakhir dengan nilai B Baek'. 'Andwe!'

"Jadi... kau menemukan perkamen ini dimana Bae?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan setelah hampir 30 menit lamanya.

Deg..

Baekhyun seketika menegakkankan badan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Chanyeol? 'Bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun, seharusnya kau mencari alasan terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta bantuan dari si Park ini, haish..pabbo!' Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati

"A-Ah,, i-itu..itu" Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dan menggigit bibirnya sekilas.

"Jangan katakan kau mendapatkannya dari..."seketika firasat Chanyeol buruk akan jawaban Baekhyun, semoga saja deduksinya tidak benar jika Baekhyun mendapatkan perkamen ini dari…

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah, sayangnya aku memang mendapatkan perkamen ini dari hutan _B_ _loody_ _W_ _ood_ di _W_ _estseven_ seperti yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang." cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yak.. bagaimana bisa kau─ Aish! Bukankah aku sudah melarang dan memperingatkanmu untuk tidak kesana, Eoh! Kau tahu hutan itu berbahaya, bukan?! Hutan itu dikutuk."

Yeah, inilah yang Baekhyun dapatkan jika mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Chanyeol—kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu Yeol, tapi ayolah... hutan itu hanya hutan biasa, tidak ada yang aneh disana. Kau lihat bukan aku kembali dengan selamat. Jika hutan itu seperti rumornya, aku mungkin tidak akan berdiri di sini dan bertemu denganmu." tukas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Perkataan Baekhyun memang benar, namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu Bae, kau sedang bermain-main dengan bahaya." gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"Sudahlah Yeol,, jangan terpengaruh akan hal kolot seperti mistis itu. Bukankah selama ini kita memecahkan sebuah mitos yang hanya omong kosong belaka? Jadi... apa kau bisa membantuku memecahkannya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu melihat Chanyeol yang menunduk dalam dan tak bergeming.

"Entahlah..."ujarnya datar dan acuh.

"Yak! Kau marah?! Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau membantu biar aku pecahkan saja sendiri! sial, punya sahabat tapi tidak berguna sama sekali, silahkan kau bersenang-senang saja dengan para gadismu itu tuan Park, tak usah kau pedulikan sahabatmu ini, kau pikir kau saja yang pintar disini!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mengucapkan kalimat pedasnya. Berharap Chanyeol akan merajuk dan merasa tersindir sehingga mau membantunya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, agak sedikit merinding mendapatkan tatapan menusuk itu. 'Apa aku sudah kelewatan?' batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendecih.. helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah,, baiklah.. aku akan membantumu, jadi tarik kembali kata-kata tidak sopanmu itu Byun."Chanyeol berujar datar.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, Baiklah.. kau memang sahabat terbaikku Chan-Chan, Jjang!" Baekhyun melonjak gembira sembari memeluk Chanyeol. Memberikan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdesir tidak karuan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti ini Byun Baekhyun, Aish.." ucap Chanyeol sedikit gugup mendapatkan serangan pelukan dan senyum manis dari Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang memompa entah mengapa 2 kali lebih cepat. Oh Gost! Demi seluruh musuhnya dalam PUBG Baekhyun begitu manis terseyum seperti itu di depannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana Yeollie? Kau paham dengan isi perkamen ini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hmm, mudah saja.. sepertinya ini ditulis dengan huruf dan simbol Jerman kuno" Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Jerman kuno? Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mencocokkannya dan hasilnya tidak bisa di baca sama sekali Yeol." bantah Baekhyun yang memang sudah mencoba mencocokkan dengan berbagai macam bahasa.

"Gunakan otak pintarmu Byun Baekhyun, kau seorang Mahasiswa arkeologi pemegang medali emas. Masa begini saja kau tidak tahu" cibir Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Cih,,, tidak usah bermulut besar Park, cukup tunjukkan saja jika kau bisa membaca perkamen itu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja,, coba lihat ini. Ini adalah kode dimana kau harus menarik dari sisi belakang ke depan." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan detail kata perkata dalam menyusun susunan perkamen tersebut.

"Daebak...! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hal sedetail ini Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun terperangah tak percaya menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ke jeniusan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ck.. Berlebihan! Itu karena aku pernah melihat perkamen semacam ini diruangan kerja ayahku, kemungkinan ini adalah sebuah perkamen yang ditulis oleh orang Jerman kuno dan kau tahu hal menarik apa dari perkamen ini Bae?"Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan sembari menyeringai.

Baekhyun hanya tertegun dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menggeleng pertanda dia tidak tahu sekaligus bingung.

Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dia mencondongkan bibirnya tetap di samping telinga Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus di telinganya itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun meremang dan berdesir, seperti ada aliran listrik statis yang menyengat tubuhnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Pesan Kematian." Bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun membelalakkan mata dan meneguk salivanya. Mukanya pucat pasi. 'A-apa dia bilang?' batin Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan main-main Park Chanyeol!" bentaknya sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Bwahahahahaha... lihatlah kau lucu sekali jika ketakutan seperti itu Bae, Hahaha... lihat wajahmu, konyol sekali!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, ternyata menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda sahabat montoknya itu.

"Sialan...! Yak! Diam kau Park, berhenti tertawa atau kau enyah dari sini! Bukankah kau tadi sedang sibuk bergumul dengan Yeoja - Yeojamu itu?!" ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Hei.. hei... baiklah, baiklah. " ucap Chanyeol yang masih menahan cengiran di bibirnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangan— menyerah dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Aigo, kenapa kau suka sekali menyindirku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? Kau cemburu, Eoh?" goda Chanyeol sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Cih,, tampangmu menjijikkan Park. Bukankah yang aku katakan benar? Ayolah, sampai kapan kau hanya akan having sex dengan yeoja-yeoja itu? tidakkah kau berfikir untuk menjalin cinta yang lebih serius?" tanya Baekhyun mengintimidasi.

"Kau sendiri? Kapan kau akan berkencan dengan seorang yeoja?"Chanyeol membalik pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya belum siap, aku masih muda dan ingin bebas dengan dunia petualanganku. Lagipula aku bukan kau yang bergonta-ganti pasangan" cecar Baekhyun.

"Yak,, kau berkata seolah-olah aku pria brengsek yang hanya bergonta-ganti pasangan untuk sex. Aku hanya mencumbu mereka dengan ciuman, bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun aku memasuki mereka. Jadi berhentilah menuduhku sembarangan Bae." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

"Hahaha,, Benarkah? Cukup diragukan" cibir Baekhyun sembari menatap remeh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Terserah" dengus Chanyeol

"Hahahaha... aigo, uri Chanyeolie merajuk, Eoh?" Baekhyun tertawa puas membalas Chanyeol yang tadi sempat menggodanya dengan 'pesan kematian'

"Oke, Oke... jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu Yeol, aku diam. Ohya, jadi apa isi perkamen itu?" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tadi Chanyeol sempat memberikan deathglare gratis seolah-olah akan mencincangnya jika Baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Ini..." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahi seperti bertanya 'Ada-apa?' pada Chanyeol.

Seolah mengerti Chanyeol berdehem, dia mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Akan aku bacakan.."

 _Die Seele eines Dämon erwacht in einer menschlichen Seele._

 _Reine Seele zerbricht und legt zusammen mit der Wiederbelebung der Teufel, der in der Leere und Dunkelheit gesperrt ist._

 _Geboren verfluchter Dämon, der Rache schwört bringt Feuer._

 _Steigen!_

 _Bangkitkan jiwa iblis dalam jiwa seorang manusia. Leburkan dan serahkan jiwa murni bersama bangkitnya kembali iblis yang terkunci di dalam kekosongan dan kegelapan. Lahirkan iblis terkutuk yang bersumpah membawa api dendam._

 _Bangkit!_

Entah mengapa seketika terjadi suara gemuruh angin yang membuat jendela ruangan itu saling berbenturan, Lampu diruangan itu nyala-mati seakan-akan ada yang mempermainkan saklar. Ada sedikit guncangan di ruangan itu seperti sedang terjadi gempa. Chanyeol seolah kesetanan membaca kalimat-kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan panik dan membabi buta segera menghentikan Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL..! STOOP!" Baekhyun mencoba merebut perkamen tersebut.

Chanyeol tampak terlihat marah dan menggeram, matanya berkilat menunjukkan jika dia tidak suka kegiatannya di ganggu. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh.

"AKKHH..." Baekhyun terkulai membentur kursi hingga kursi itu terbalik.

Gemuruh didalam ruangan itu semakin menjadi, barang-barang berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Semua berhamburan, buku-buku, jam dinding, benda-benda sejarah yang di pajangpun tak luput dari gempuran angin tersebut. Sunggguh ruangan ini porak poranda seperti kapal yang di hantam badai.

Baekhyun masih meringis memegangi tangannya yang terkena pinggiran meja. Dia mencoba bangkit. 'Ini salah, ini diluar batas perkiraannya. Ini bukan lelucon, semuanya nyata. Harus di hentikan, ya Chanyeol harus di hentikan' batin Baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL!...BERHENTI! YAK KU BILANG BERHENTI!" tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun merebut perkamen itu dan mebuangnya kesembarang arah.

Seketika Chanyeol membatu, matanya kosong. Gemuruh angin yang tadi sempat menggempur ruangan ini pun lenyap entah kemana. Lampu ruangan kembali menyala terang setelah tadi sempat mati-menyala bagai lampu diskotik. Semuanya kembali tenang namun Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming.

"Chanyeol.."cicit Baekhyun yang mencoba menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tidak dipungkiri Baekhyun merasa sangat takut, nyalinya menciut. Namun dia tetap menghampiri Chanyeol, Disentuhnya pundak itu dan Chanyeol terperanjat seperti mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia tersentak dan kemudian terengah-engah seperti ada yang menghimpit paru-parunya untuk mengembang.

"Yeol-ah, Gwenchana?" Baekhyun masih memegang pundak Chanyeol, terdapat kekhawatiran di wajah Baekhyun melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi dadanya, nafasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang akan menjemput ajal.

"CHANYEOL..!" teriakan panik Baekhyun terdengar ketika Chanyeol ambruk membentur dinginnya lantai di ruangan itu. Mata Chanyeol semakin lama semakin menutup. 'Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi?'

Baekhyun dengan panik meraih tubuh Chanyeol dan mengguncangnya kasar. Ia letakkan kepala Chanyeol dipangkuannya. Jantung Baekhyun terpacu lebih cepat, dadanya bergemuruh.

"YAK.. BANGUN PARK CHANYEOL! SADARLAH!" Baekhyun mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan Baekhyun saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya kedada Chanyeol, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'Oh Tidak.. Tidak..'

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

HUUWEEEE…..AKHIRNYA REMAKE _**'THE DEVIL'S SPAWN'**_ AKU TERBITIN JUGAA…

SEMPET GAK PERCAYA DIRI BUAT NGEREMAKE SOALNYA JOYER PASTI UDAH TAHU ALURNYA… TAPI DI REMAKE INI BAKAL ADA KEJUTAN DAN ALUR YANG BEDA JADI WHY NOT? AKU JUGA PENGEN CBHS JUGA BISA MENIKMATI DENGAN COUPLE CHANBAEK…

YA SUDAH OKE SHIP…

GIMANA DEAR? LAYAK DILANJUT?

 **NOTE:**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi sama Baekhyun selanjutnya? Gimana sama nasib Chanyeol?**

 **REVIEW 30 KEATAS BERARTI LAYAK DILANJUT DAN LANGSUNG UPDATE CHAP 2 KILAT.**

SAMPAI JUMPA DI NEXT CHAPTER…

LOVE U CBHS… SCOOTER COUPLEEE…

ANYEOOOOOONG…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyun

Do Kyungsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _YAK.. BANGUN PARK CHANYEOL! SADARLAH!" Baekhyun mencoba menepuk- nepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Bahkan sampai menamparnya, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan segera bangun dan sadar. Sungguh perasaan Baekhyun saat ini adalah takut, panik, bingung, menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mendekatkan telinganya kedada Chanyeol, berharap pikiran negatifnya tidak terjadi. 'oh shit..'_

" _PARK CHANYEOL!"_

.

.

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 2**

Tubuh itu masih terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang Rumah sakit dengan infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya dan selang oksigen yang terpasang pada hidungnya. Disampingnya seorang namja mungil masih setia duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanan namja tersebut. Tatapan namja mungil itu tampak sayu memandang namja lain didepannya yang selama hampir 2 hari ini tidak sadarkan diri. Manik mata itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah di dalamnya.

"Chanyeol,,, bangunlah, kumohon." ujar namja mungil itu yang di ketahui adalah Baekhyun dengan raut sendu.

Namun, namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol tersebut masih tidak bergeming.

"Yeol,,, jangan membuatku cemas, kumohon bangunlah." masih dengan permohonan yang sama Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian di mansionnya 2 hari yang lalu tepat saat Chanyeol membaca isi perkamen itu. Kejadian yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat karena kepanikan, rasa takut, khawatir dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau tiba – tiba seperti mengalami bencana puting beliyung dan gempa bumi yang memporak porandakan ruangan tempatmu berpijak.

Baekhyun masih ingat dimana dia dengan kalut membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit setelah menyaksikan Chanyeol yang seperti orang sekarat jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sungguh, tidak ada tempat lain yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun selain rumah sakit. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik kejadian aneh tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Apa semua kejadian mengerikan itu akibat dari isi perkamen itu? Lalu kenapa?' pertanyaan – pertanyaan itulah yang kini memenuhi otaknya. Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir mengapa dokter mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol baik – baik saja dan hanya mengalami serangan sesak nafas mendadak akibat panik sementara dirinya sendiri menyaksikan dengan begitu detail saat – saat dimana Chanyeol mengalami sekarat dan hampir meregang nyawa.

" _Serangan sesak nafas mendadak dan terasa tercekit adalah tanda gejala yang timbul dari kepanikan yang tidak terkontrol Baekhyun-ssi, kemungkinan Chanyeol-ssi memendam suatu masalah atau takut pada suatu hal tapi anda tidak usah cemas. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari kondisi Chanyeol-ssi, semuanya normal_ _._ _"_ begitulah penjelasan yang di berikan oleh dokter yang menangani Chanyeol saat dengan kondisi panik dan tertekan Baekhyun menanyakan kondisi Chanyeol.

'Hey, bagaimana aku tidak cemas. Jelas – jelas aku merasakan sendiri jika Chanyeol sempat tidak bernafas!' ingin Baekhyunl meneriakkan kata – kata itu di depan muka sang dokter yang memasang senyum memuakkan di saat kondisi yang tidak tepat ini.

Namun, Baekhyun segera mengendalikan emosinya. Dihirupnya udara dalam – dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan, ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan berfikir logis. 'Mungkin benar yang dikatakan dokter itu, jika Chanyeol hanya terserang sesak nafas karena panik.' pikirnya.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang setelah mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol, namun belum sepenuhnya perasaan khawatir itu hilang mengingat Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tangan itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan, secara perlahan mata namja bermarga Park itu terbuka, menampakkan manik mata berwarna dark brown miliknya. Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar rawat tersebut terpekik gembira dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dengan tergesa setelah menemukan orang yang selama ini ia cemaskan akhirnya sadar kembali.

"CHANYEOL! Kau sudah sadar? Oh tuhan, terimakasih." cecar Baekhyun sumpringah sembari menggenggam erat tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya ruangan yang menyilaukan. Samar – samar ia melihat seseorang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Baek..." itulah kata pertama yang di keluarkan oleh suara serak Chanyeol.

"Ne Chanyeol-ah, ini aku. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan dokter" Baekhyun segera menekan tombol yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang dan memeriksa kondisi Chanyeol. Dokter itu mengatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa kondisi Chanyeol sudah stabil. Semua tes laboratorium menunjukkan hasil yang normal, selang oksigen yang bertengger (?) di hidung mancungnyapun sudah dilepas. Namun Chanyeol masih harus menjalani rawat inap beberapa hari lagi untuk di nyatakan sembuh. Dokter harus memantau apakah _panic attack_ yang di alami Chanyeol dapat terulang kembali.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menghampiri ranjang Chanyeol setelah mengantarkan dokter ber-nametag Kim Jaehyun itu keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan rasa berkecamuk. Banyak pertanyaan yang bergentayangan di otaknya untuk di lontarkan kepada sahabat di depannya ini.

"Bae, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku di rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

"Kau—"suara Baekhyun tercekat, semua kilasan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu membuatnya tidak kuasa untuk menerjang dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Pabbo! Ku kira kau akan mati, bodoh.. hiks.. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar karena takut.. Kau hampir membuatku setengah gila karena khawatir hiks.. Dasar Park Dobby Bodoh!" Baekhyunpun terisak di bahu Chanyeol. Cengeng memang, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu lega mendapati Chanyeol baik – baik saja sehingga ia tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaan lega itu dan air mata lolos begitu saja. seperti ada yang mengangkat batu besar dari atas pundaknya saat ini.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Terasa bahunya yang basah menandakan Baekhyun sedang berderai air mata. Chanyeol mencoba membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung sempit itu, berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae..." Chanyeol hanya bisa membisikkan kata maaf karena membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia merasa kesal, kenapa Chanyeol yang harus minta maaf.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?! Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku tidak apa – apa" Baekhyun berujar sendu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganku Bae?"

"Kata dokter kau mengalami sesak nafas karena panik, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja setelah kau membaca perkamen itu kau mengalami sesak nafas dan seperti orang sekarat, kemudian aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter serangaan panik itu kemungkinan muncul karena kau memendam suatu masalah atau takut akan suatu hal.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan Yeol? Tolong jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri, ada aku yang bisa kau ajak berbagi." ungkap Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Jujur saja dia merasa tidak berguna karena sebagai sahabat tidak tahu akan masalah apa yang Chanyeol pendam maupun ketakutan apa yang Chanyeol miliki sampai menimbulkan serangan panik sehebat kemarin.

Chanyeol di buat bingung dengan penjelasan dan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Serangan panik? Ketakutan dan masalah apa maksudmu Bae? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memendam masalah atau ketakutan sampai menjadi panik seperti yang kau jelaskan." jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, 'Tidak mungkin? Mendapatkan serangan panik tanpa sebab? Itu konyol atau—' batinnya.

"Perkamen? Kau bilang aku mengalami sesak nafas seperti orang sekarat setelah membaca perkamen bukan? Atau jangan – jangan—"

"Yak, tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu Park! Kau hanya terkena serangan panik, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perkamen." Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Chanyeol, untuk menghalau pikiran negatif Chanyeol. Sungguh dia hanya ingin melupakan kejadian yang ia akui masih ada bagian sisi dirinya yang sulit untuk menjabarkan hal ini secara logika.

Dalam hati ia juga masih belum yakin kejadian itu di sebabkan oleh isi dari pekamen itu atau hanya kebetulan.

'Hey, jika di fikir secara logika bisa saja bukan jika hari itu cuaca sedang buruk dan terjadi angin ribut, dan kebetulan saat itu Chanyeol mendapatkan serangan panik sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas maupun tercekik jadi seolah – olah seperti orang sekarat? Ya, semuanya akan masuk akal bukan?' pikiran dari sisi positif Baekhyun berkata. 'Tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan lampu yang menyala kemudian tiba-tiba mati dan menyala lagi Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol harus mendapat serangan panik saat itu?' sisi negatif dalam pikiran Baekhyun mendebat. 'Itu—itu, Argg... tidak usah kau pikirkan hal-hal semacam itu Byun Baekhyun, toh semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja selama hampir 2 hari ini setelah kejadian itu. Tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirimu maupun Chanyeol bukan? Jadi hilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu. Tidak ada hal mistis semacam itu' elak fikiran positif Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?!" tiba – tiba Chanyeol menyela lamunan Baekhyun.

"Eoh, apa?" Baekhyun tersentak dari pikiran – pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"T-tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol seolah mengintimidasi.

"Haish— Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolmu itu yang percaya akan tahayul Chanyeol! Dan sekarang kau harus istirahat, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara! Aku akan pulang setelah kau tidur." perintah telak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mendecih,

"Ck,,aku baru saja bangun dan kau menyuruhku tidur kembali?" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu seketika memberi deathglare tergagalnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku akan istirahat." ujar Chanyeol sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Baekhyun merapikan selimut Chanyeol setelah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Chanyeol. Kemudian ia beranjak pulang dan besok dia akan datang kembali untuk menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit setelah selesai dengan urusan kuliahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari ke 3 Chanyeol di rawat dirumah sakit. Kondisi Chanyeol semakin membaik, kemungkinan lusa Chanyeol di bolehkan untuk pulang. Lagi pula Chanyeol mengatakan sudah tidak betah dan ingin kembali mengikuti perkuliahan yang ia tinggalkan. Setelah kejadian aneh di mansion waktu itu, tidak ada kejadian aneh lagi yang menimpa Baekhyun. Dia mencoba untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mengunjungi Chanyeol di rumah sakit, berkuliah, bertemu dengan dosen untuk membahas tugas, dan kegiatan sehari – hari lain yang sering ia lakukan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perkamen itu?

Perkamen itu Baekhyun simpan di tempat yang aman.

Malam ini udara begitu dingin sampai menusuk tulang, jika saja kau tidak menggunakan mantel yang tebal mungkin kau akan mati membeku. Baekhyun, namja mungil nan cantik itu sedang menapaki jalan menuju mansionnya. Dia baru saja pulang dari bimbingan tugas akhirnya bersama dosen bernama Kim Joonmyun.

Sepanjang jalan ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghalau dingin. Jalanan yang sepi dan senyap menambah suasana mencekam bagi Baekhyun agar lebih waspada. 'Siapa tahu ada orang yang ingin bertindak jahat' pikirnya. Baekhyun melirik jamnya sekilas. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 malam. 'Pantas saja' batinnya. Jarak ke mansionnya tinggal 3 km lagi, jika di tempuh dengan mobil mungkin dia sudah sampai di mansion dan menikmati kasurnya sejak dari 15 menit yang lalu, akan tetapi sialnya mobil yang sering ia gunakan ke kampus harus mendiami bengkel mobil untuk perbaikan.

Tepat ditikungan terakhir menuju mansionnya, Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia merasa seperti sedang di ikuti. Namun setiap kali ia menengok kebelakang, tidak ada orang satupun disana. Sepi. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa takut mulai merayap dalam dirinya, tetapi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang dan mempercepat langkah untuk segera sampai di mensionnya. Baekhyun berharap itu hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

Teng.. Teng..

Jam kuno yang berada di ruang tengah itu memecah keheningan malam, menandakan jika kini sudah mengijak pukul 01.00 tepat tengah malam. Baekhyun sudah tiba di mansionnya kurang lebih 45 menit yang lalu. Sekarang namja cantik bermarga Byun itu sudah mendengkur halus tanda ia sedang mengarungi mimpi.

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak di dalam kamar Baekhyun yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu. Tirai transparan yang berada pada pintu menuju balkonpun tersibak tertiup oleh angin.

Sesuatu seperti gerombolan butiran debu berwarna hitam yang terbawa angin dengan cepat menyelinap ke kamar namja yang masih terlelap itu melalui celah bawah pintu balkon.

Butiran debu berwarna hitam tersebut berputar membentuk pusara dan lambat laun menampakkan sosok seperti manusia berjubah hitam layaknya hollow dengan mata semerah darah menyeringai penuh makna kearah Baekhyun. Urat-urat diwajah makhluk itu tampak jelas, namun dalam kondisi lampu tidur yang tiba-tiba mati dan hanya di terangi sinar bulan dari balkon wajah sosok itu sulit untuk dilihat. Sosok itu bagaikan bayangan dan perlahan mendekat kearah dimana Baekhyun berbaring.

Sosok itu merayap keatas ranjang Baekhyun dan perlahan menindih tubuhnya. Seringaian tercetak dengan samar disana, matanya berkilat merah seolah ingin menelanjangi namja cantik yang berada dibawahnya. Sorot itu menampakkan dendam, kebencian, kepedihan dan tunggu kerinduan.

Sosok itu menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Baekhyun pada perpotongan lehernya, kemudian menjilat perpotongan leher Baekhyun sampai ke dagu dengan lidah hitam panjang dan berlendir. Sosok diatas tubuh Baekhyun itu mengalihkan bibirnya ketelingan Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara berat mengerikan..

" _Sie graben!" (You mine).._

.

.

"Nghh..." Baekhyun mengeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada tubuhnya. Gejolak aneh itu timbul dan semakin lama semakin nyata besamaan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu bagian leher, dada dan telinganya.

Mata Baekhyun perlahan membuka untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang mengusik tidur lelapnya. Samar-samar dalam keadaan setengah sadar Baekhyun melihat ada dua kilatan merah tepat diatas wajahnya. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya dan lambat laun, dengan penerangan sinar bulan purnama dari atas balkon ruangan itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok hitam yang kini berada diatasnya dan menindih tubuhnya. Sosok mengerikan dengan urat wajah yang menonjol, mata merah dan bibir yang hitam meneteskan cairan anyir dengan seringaianya. Sosok itu mengungkung diri Baekhyun bagaikan kepompong. Baekhyun terperanjat dan memekik nyaring.

"Arrgggg... "

.

.

.

"Arrggg,, hah.. hah.. hh." Baekhyun bangun terduduk dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan tersengal – sengal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dengan panik dan takut. Namun, kelegaan itu muncul, ketika ia tidak mendapati sosok mengerikan yang tadi berada diatas tubuhnya dimanapun. Ia mengedarkan sekali lagi pandangannya dan kondisi kamar itu masih sama seperti saat dirinya akan tidur dengan lampu tidur yang masih menyala diatas nakas tempat tidurnya.

'Hah, hanya mimpi.' monolog Baekhyun dalam hati, namun..

Wush─

hawa dingin mulai merayapi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba – tiba merinding dan bersedekap mengusap masing-masing sisi lengannya.

Kriet—

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun menuju pintu balkon. Baekhyun mengernyit, 'Kenapa pintu balkon bisa terbuka? Bukankah tadi sebelum tidur aku sudah menguncinya?' pikir Baekhyun.

Deg—

Seketika rasa takut itu muncul. Jangtung Baekhyun berdebar sangat kencang mengingat mimpinya tadi. 'Jangan-jangan...' Namun segera ia tepis pikiran negatif itu. 'Ah tidak mungkin, mungkin saja aku lupa menguncinya'. Begitu selesai dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun beranjak untuk menutup pintu yang menuju balkon luar kamarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat sekilas kondisi luar sebelum menutup pintu balkon kamarnya. 'Purnama.' batin Baekhyun melihat bulan yang bertengger besar diatas langit. 'Besar sekali' batinnya lagi.

Seusai menutup pintu, Baekhyun berbalik untuk beranjak ke ranjangnya berniat melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terganggu. Namun, baru saja ia beranjak 3 langkah, Baekhyun merasakan ada sekelebat bayangan melintasi belakang punggungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun memutar tubuh. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu balkon. Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah mencari – cari sesuatu yang berkelebat tadi. Akan tetapi, nihil. Hanya korden tipis yang tadi di tutup oleh Baekhyun tengah bergoyang seperti tertiup angin.

'Aneh, padahal sudah ku kunci. Mengapa masih ada angin yang masuk?' monolognya. Namun, dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala untuk menghalau pikiran paranoidnya dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika semua baik – baik saja.

Tepat saat dia membalik badannya, tubuh Baekhyun membatu, tercekat hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu berteriak ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sosok hitam bagai bayangan dengan postur tegap dengan kedua manik mata yang merah serta seringaian yang masih jelas terekam di memori Baekhyun dan hadir di dalam mimpinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu kini tampak nyata bediri beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Baekhyun gemetar, jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa takut luar biasa melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya

Namun, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara.

"S-SIAPA KAU!"

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya sehingga cairan berbau karat dan anyir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Baekhyun melotot horor ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Otak Baekhyun segara meminta tubuh gemetarnya itu untuk mundur. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa. Ia semakin di buat panik tatkala sosok itu tiba – tiba dengan secepat angin menerjangnya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan memalingkan wajahnya sembari menutup mata. Tidak di pungkiri jantungnya bergemuruh dan rasa takut itu mulai menjadi.

Namun,, setelah beberapa menit Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun. Ia mengernyit dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Tidak ada apapun. Ia dengan panik mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kemudian ia edarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada apapun.

'Itu tadi apa? Apa aku berhalusinasi?' pikirannya mulai di penuhi oleh keanehan yang tadi sempat ia alami.

Dengan tubuh yang masih dilanda gemetar dan jantung yang masih belum berdetak normal, Baekhyun mencoba melangkah untuk menyalakan lampu saklar guna menerangi ruang tidurnya. Sungguh dengan kondisi ruangan yang hanya di terangi lampu tidur saja, Baekhyun tidak yakin dia masih bisa bernafas lega. Dia masih merasa takut dan di hantui oleh mimpinya tadi. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu utama yang lebih terang.

Akan tetapi baru saja Baekhyun berjalan 2 langkah, dia di kejutkan dengan suara pintu balkon yang seketika membuka dengan keras disusul dengan masuknya angin ribut tepat seperti kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun terhempas jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"AHHKKKK" pekiknya..

Dia tidak bisa mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Ia hanya mampu melindungi diri dengan menyembunyikan kepala di balik tangkupan kedua tangannya. Badan Baekhyun lebih gemetar dari sebelumnya. Ia merunduk dan merapalkan doa- doa keselamatan yang dulu sempat di ajarkan oleh sang ibu.

"Kumohon selamatkan aku tuhan" racaunya tak jelas. Sungguh ia merasa takut luar biasa dan hampir menangis, meraung.

Barang – barang di kamar itu berhamburan dan berjatuhan, kursi dan meja bergetar dan bertubrukan dengan lantai. Suasana makin mencekam tatkala lampu satu-satunya yang menerangi kamar itu yaitu lampu tidur yang berada di atas meja nakas tiba-tiba padam.

Deg—

Baekhyun semakin kalut. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya meringkuk sembari menutup matanya rapat – rapat dan meracau meminta perlindungan tuhan.

Beberapa saat keadaan tiba – tiba menjadi tenang. Suara gemuruh itu telah hilang. Baekhyun, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Terlihat, barang – barang di kamar itu berantakan tak beraturan.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri diatas kakinya yang gemetar. Ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini, harus! Dengan langkah yang tertatih dan keberanian yang di paksakan Baekhyun mencoba menggapai pintu keluar dengan tergesa.

Ckrek—

'Oh shit!' Baekhyun menatap horror pegangan pintu tersebut. 'Terkunci! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!'

Ckrek,, Ckrek..

'Tidak bisa.. Sial! Apa – apaan ini!'

"YAK.. BUKA PINTUNYA! SHIT... BUKA!" Baekhyun semakin kalut menggedor pintu keluar kamarnya itu. Ia panik sehingga tanpa sadar ia tidak mengetahui ada sesosok makhluk di balik punggungnya yang menatap tajam pada namja mungil itu.

Wush—

"AARRGGGG..." Baekhyun terhempas dan terpelanting ke atas ranjang.

Brugk— bunyi hantaman tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang king size miliknya terdengar dengan jelas. Baekhyun meringis. Kepalanya pening. Belum sempat ia memahami situasi yang di alaminya saat ini, Baekhyun di kejutkan kembali dengan munculnya sulur hitam, seperti akar pohon merayap keatas rangjangnya dan menghampiri tubuhnya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Ia beringsut mundur menghindari sulur – sulur menjijikkan itu.

Namun, dengan cepat sulur itu melilit tangan kanannya. Terasa kenyal dan berlendir saat sulur itu melilit pada tangannya. Bau amis darah menguar dari sulur itu.

"AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!" Baekhyun mencoba meronta dengan melepaskan cengkraman sulur itu dari tangan kananya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Tetapi, belum sempat tangan kanannya terlepas, sulur lain malilit tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran ranjang. Demi apapun, punggungnya terasa sakit menghantam dashboard dan kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia seperti terpasung dengan posisi 2 tangan terentang masing – masing diikat oleh sulur dan 2 sulur lain yang mengikat kedua kakinya secara berlawanan.

Baekhyun masih meronta, ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, semakin Baekhyun memberontak lilitan itu semakin kuat. Hingga tubuh Baekhyun menggigil hebat dikali ia mendapati sosok mengerikan yang ada di mimpinya kini berada tepat didepan ranjangnya.

"SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!" Baekhyun memaki kesetanan kepada sosok yang memandang dengan kedua mata merah tajamnya menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang mengeliat bagai cacing yang terkena panas matahari.

Baekhyun semakin frustasi, kesal dan ketakutan ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang mengerikan sekaligus memuakkan itu.

Sosok itu merayap diatas ranjang Baekhyun dan hampir sampai di kedua kakinya. Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. Dia dengan brutal semakin memberontak dan melepaskan diri. Panik, kalut dan takut.. itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, sehingga tidak sadar pertahanannya sebagai laki – laki runtuh. Ia meraung dan menangis.

"Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!" Baekhyun memekik histeris dan menggeleng frustasi tatkala sosok itu mulai merayap diatas tubuhnya. Nafas Baekhyun memburu... ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat sosok itu kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kekiri sehingga leher bagian kanannya terekspos sempurna diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, basah dan dingin menyapu leher, menjalar ke dagu, kemudian telinga dan pipi bagian kanannya. Baekhyun semakin terisak, mengejang hebat karena takut, terlebih bau anyir khas darah menguar dari sosok yang kini sedang menjilati bagian yang dirasakan Baekhyunl tadi.

Baekhyun sontak membuka matanya seketika saat sosok itu semakin liar menggerayangi tubuhnya dan merobek baju piayama Baekhyun dengan membabi buta.

.

.

.

 _Flashback end_

 _._

"ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.." suara rontaan itu terdengar dari tubuh mungil yang kini sedang terkapar tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya dengan baju yang robek di sana-sini. Bahkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos tanpa adanya selembar kainpun yang menutupi. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya dan air mata tidak berhenti untuk mengalir. ketakutan itu yang kini tercetak pada kedua mata yang menatap sayu makhluk diatasnya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriya, iapun tak tahu. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berkelana dalam alam mimpi, sebelum dia merasakan ada hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya.

Hal ganjil yang ia pikir adalah mimpi kini menjadi kenyataan terburuk di dalam hidupnya.

Setelah berhasil menanggalkan celana piyama Baekhyun dengan merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melempar entah kemana. Sosok itu menjilati bagian tubuh bawah Baekhyun mulai dari bagian paha dalam Baekhyun, selangkangan sampai bagian genital Baekhyun, kemudian merambat naik melewati perut Baekhyun, dada dan terakhir leher jenjang miliknya. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi dingin, basah dan kenyal saat lidah hitam makhluk itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun lemas, Tidak dipungkiri Baekhyun merasakan sensasi nikmat saat lidah itu menjamah tubuhnya. Baekhyunpun menegang. Namun sepertinya rasa itu terkalahkan oleh rasa takut yang mendominasi pada dirinya.

Kini tubuh Baekhyun bagai bermandikan darah. Baekhyun merasa mual luar biasa. Ternyata makhluk itu mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah kehitaman pekat selama ia mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Benar – benar tidak ada satu jengkalpun dari bagian tubuh depan Baekhyun yang terlewat dari jilatan makhluk mengerikan itu.

"ARRRGGG..." Baekhyun memekik ketika sulur – sulur yang melilit kakinya semakin memperlebar dan menekuk kedua kakinya, mengekspos lubang anal Baekhyun yang belum pernah terjamah sama sekali.

Baekhyun semakin menggeleng kalut saat mendapati makhluk itu berhenti menjilati tubuhnya, akan tetapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas dari pancaran cahaya bulan apa yang kini di perbuat oleh makhluk di depannya itu.

Mengarahkan genetalnya tepat di lubang sempit Baekhyun.

Jleb—

"ARRGGGGG! TIDAK! JANGAN...! Nghh.." Baekhyun meraung histeris saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memaksa memasuki bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu itu terus di dorong menerobos masuk. Baekhyun menggeleng serabutan, demi apapun ini sangat sakit. Lubang anusnya seolah di belah menjadi dua dan terasa panas serta perih.

"ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."

Baekhyun masih meronta, ia mengeratkan masing-masing tangannya pada dashboard sampai buku tangannya memutih untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada daerah bawah tubuhnya. Air mata bodoh itu terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Persetan dengan predikat namja. Yang jelas ia ingin meraung karena ini terlalu menyiksa.

Sosok itu menyeringai, di cabutnya alat genitalnya dan menyisakan kepala genital itu di lubang Baekhyun. Tanpa aba – aba makhluk itu menyentakkan begitu kuat kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"AAARRRRGGGG... NNNGGHHH!" Baekhyun mendongak, matanya membelalak. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya di hantam begitu kuat dan kasar, membuat tubuhnya meremang dan merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

Jerit kesakitan itu kini berubah menjadi desahan yang tidak di sadari oleh Baekhyun ketika daging sensitif di dalam tubuhnya dihantam oleh genital panjang dan keras milik si makhluk mengerikan itu.

"AKKHH... NNNgghh " Baekhyun terhentak seirama dengan hentakan pinggul makhluk yang kini sedang meng in-outkan genitalnya.

"AAKKHH... A-AKKU.." Baekhyun hampir dibuat gila dengan sensasi aneh yang melilit perutnya dan hampir meledak pada kejantanannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras, ia meremas dengan kuat sulur yang melilit kedua tangannya, meresapi gejolak yang sebentar lagi akan membucah seiring semakin cepat dan kasarnya genital itu menumbuk titik terdalamnya..

"AAAKKKHHHHHHHH..."Akhirnya Baekhyun mencapai puncak pertamanya di iringi dengan semburan sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya. Baekhyun merasa melayang di bawa ke langit tertinggi. Dengan tersengal-sengal dan nafas yang memburu Baekhyun menutup matanya mencoba meresapi jika kenikmatan itu benar – benar nyata. Ia tidak memungkiri jika melakukan sex akan senikmat ini. Perasaan takut yang tadi ia rasakanpun entah raib kemana.

Makhluk itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang lunglai setelah orgasmenya yang pertama kali. Makhluk itu tetap menggempur lubang Baekhyun secara brutal, untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang mulai terangsang kembali, mendesah tertahan saat dirasakan genital di dalam dirinya semakin brutal menusuk. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Telihat sensual secara bersamaan.

"AAKKHHH... NNNggghh... Nnggh.."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi membelalak lebar saat merasakan genetal di dalamnya semakin lama semakin membesar, berkedut dan terasa sangat penuh. Rasa panas menjalari bagian dalam tubuh bawahnya ketika tusukan genetal itu semakin dalam dan ia bisa merasakan kedutan itu semakin pada puncaknya. Baekhyunpun mengejang.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGG!" Baekhyun memekik diiringi dengan keluarnya orgasme yang kedua dari genitalnya dan geraman dari makhluk diatasnya yang berhasil menuntaskan hasrat miliknya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyunl tersentak, matanya membulat kosong, pupil matanya melebar. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dan menerobos masuk dengan deras ke dalam perutnya. Sesuatu itu terasa panas dan membuat perutnya penuh, sebelum akhirnya pening menghantam kepalanya dan perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya karena tidak mampu mepertahankan kesadarannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk menyelinap dari pintu bening transparan yang menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon. Sosok namja mungil yang masih terpejam itu mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menyapa kedua kelopak matanya. Merasa terusik dengan silau itu, namja penyuka strawberry tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan mengeliat. Namja cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Setelah kesadarannya kembali dan mata itu membuka sempurna, namja itu terperanjat dari tidurnya dan segera terduduk. Badannya terasa pegal seperti persendiannya semua akan patah, terutama bagian punggung.

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya tadi malam. Kilasan kejadian saat 'Angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang, kamar yang berantakan, kehadiran sesosok makhluk mengerikan, sulu-sulur yang mengikat tangannya dan makhluk itu telah... Tidak!' Baekhyun menggeleng panik. Segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap semua kejadian yang dialaminya tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun Baekhyun seperti di hempas ke dasar jurang terdalam. Syok.. bagaimana tidak jika yang ia lihat adalah isi kamarnya yang memang berantakan! Jangan – jangan...

Baekhyun seketika menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri dan— Baekhyun tercekat.

'Tidak mungkin!' batinnya masih tidak percaya. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar, ingin rasanya ia mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang juga.

Hey lihatlah apa yang ia temukan pada tubuhnya, bagian atas piyama yang berantakan dan robek terkoyak disana – sini dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat genetalnya sendiri terekspos di bawah sana.

'Tidak... ini tidak nyata! Ini— A-Aku... tidak!' Baekhyun menjerit di dalam batin. Tangannya mengerat kuat seprai putih yang sudah tampak kusut itu. Baekhyun tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia syok, terkejut, bingung, dan takut hingga tidak terasa air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Belum sempat keterkejutan itu hilang dan Baekhyun masih syok akan keadaan dirinya saat ini, tiba - tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Terasa seperti sesuatu yang abstrak berputar di dalam sana.

"AHKK..." pekik Baekhyun memegangai perutnya ketika perut itu seperti dihantam gelombang dari dalam. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Ia mengernyit, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing dengan dorongan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi untuk di keluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat mual.. Tangan kanannya reflek membekap mulut sedangkan tangan kiri masih meremas erat perutnya yang semakin melilit seperti di aduk.

Baekhyun segera berlari kekamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang masih berantakan dan tanpa mengenakan baju yang layak dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih terbuka tanpa ditutupi apapun.

Baekhyun memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya.

"Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah Baekhyun. Bau itu sangat familiar. Baekhyun melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di washtafel. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi wastafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Baekhyun merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri sehingga—

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

.

Hohoo.. sesuai janji kemarin review 30 keatas aku updet fast, dan Tara chapter 2 up! Alurnya masih aku buat sama… heheehee.. Jangan kecewa yaa..

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review** di chap kemarin **:**

 _ **ChanByunbee, bublle106, partyconfetti, hyunaaa, apanger614, Ema Kim2, realmnf1412, Kiyoshikey, LordLoey, JSBTS, dhantieee, seira minkyu, anfsh, Min Sweet Cheonsa, milkybaek, Byunwonu, paddra, imasssoh, xiobee97, Ahnyona, novitaayu3, AkagamiShimura27, Guest, Ikaisoo, guess9, edirizm, babybaekki**_ _ **.**_

 **Note:**

Yang tanya apa Chanyeol dirasukin iblis? Ikutin terus ceritanya ya…

Yang tanya apakah member exo yang akan kebunuh kaya di versi Kyumin? Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya….

Yang minta fast update dan dilanjut? Udah aku kabulin ya…

Oke, gimana ceritanya yeorobuunn?

Apa yang terjadi sama Baekhyun selanjutnya? Siapa yang berani ngegrepe si Byun Baeknya Chanyeol?

Terimakasih banyak buat respondnya yang WOW dan menantikan remakean ini. *aku pikir responnya bakal dikit soalnya udah ketebak alurnya, tapi sungguh kalian LUAR BIASAA…

 **Review** **ditunggu** **... #biar** **aku antusias buat** **update kilat..**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn! LOVE U CBHS… SCOOTER COUPLEEE…

Annyeong...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyun

Do Yeolngsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Baekhyun memuntahkan apapun itu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia membungkuk di depan wastafel kamar mandinya._

" _Huekk... Hkk.." terasa sesuatu mengalir dari tenggorokannya dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam mulutnya._

 _Rasanya sangat aneh di lidah Baekhyun. Bau itu sangat familiar. Baekhyun melotot horor dengan sesuatu yang ia muntahkan tadi di washt_ _a_ _fe_ _l_ _. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya, tubuhnya perlahan mundur menjauhi was_ _h_ _tafel. Apa yang ia lihat ini benar – benar nyata, sungguh ia ketakutan lebih dari apapun. Baekhyun merasa lemas dan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan—_

" _ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG...!"_

.

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 3**

"ARRRRGGGGGG...Hah.. hah... hh!" tubuh mungil itu terperanjat dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, pandangannya kabur oleh tumpukan air mata, manik itu tampak kosong. Lamat – lamat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah... Ya, Byun Baekhyun! Gwenchana?!" tanya orang yang kini duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil memegang pundaknya. Baekhyun masih fokus untuk mengatur nafas dan jantungnya yang belum berdetak dengan normal. Kemudian Ia edarkan pandangannya kepada orang yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kai- ya?" cicit Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara gemetarnya dan tanpa aba – aba ia langsung memeluk Kai. Kai yang masih kebingungan akan sikap Baekhyun itu mencoba untuk membalas pelukan sahabatnya yang kini terisak pada pundaknya.

"Kai-ya, hiks.. Tolong a-aku,,, darah.. da-rah itu.. a-aku, hiks... aku takut." racau Baekhyun dalam isakannya. Kai mengernyitkan dahi, ia semakin tak mengerti 'Baekhyun meminta tolong? darah? Hey ada apa ini?' batin Kai.

"Ada apa Baek?" Kai mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, namun pelukan itu semakin erat. Kentara sekali jika Baekhyun benar – benar ketakutan saat ini. Kai yang pada mulanya datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk mendiskusikan tentang rencana pertunjukkan pentas seni kampus mereka untuk acara prom campus tidak tahu apapun mengenai kejadian apa yang sedang menimpa Baekhyun saat itu. Ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari arah kamar Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja tiba di mansion milik sahabat dari club seni itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang namja_ _berkulit_ _tan tengah_ _memencet bel intercome di depan sebuah mension. Tidak lama kemudian seorang yeoja paruh baya sekitar 40 tahunan, muncul dari balik pintu utama mansion tersebut._

" _Eo_ _h,_ _T_ _uan_ _muda_ _Kim Jongin, ada apa pagi sekali datang kemari? Mari silahkan masuk." Sapa yeoja tersebut tersenyum ramah setelah mengetahui tamunya adalah sahabat dari tuannya. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan tamu yang di ketahui adalah Kai tersebut untuk masuk kedalam mansion._

" _T_ _erimakasih Jung ahjumma_ _._ _" Kai membalas senyum ramah tersebut dengan senyum yang tidak kalah ramah sembari masuk kedalam mansion._

" _A_ _hya.. Ahjumma apa Baekhyun ada? Aku ada urusan tentang_ _acara kampus_ _dengannya_ _._ _" tanya Kai kepada yeoja yang sudah bekerja kepada keluarga Byun selama 7 tahun tersebut sembari mengekori yeoja_ _itu_ _menuju ruang tengah._

" _Emm, mungkin tuan_ _muda_ _Baekhyun sedang tidur. Saya baru saja datang kemari_ _sekitar_ _10 menit yang lalu tuan_ _._ _" jelas yeoja yang di sapa dengan Jung ahjumma tersebut. Jung ahjuma memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion Baekhyun, namun itu hanya berlaku dari jam 08.00 pagi sampai jam 19.00 malam setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu_ _J_ _ung ahjumma akan kembali kerumahnya._

" _A_ _h, arraso..." Kai melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri tangannya. '_ _J_ _am 08.25, tumben sekali Baekhyun belum bangun?' monolognya dalam batin. Namun..._

" _ARRRRGGGGGGGG..."_

 _Suara teriakan itu sontak mengejutkan kedua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut dan keduanya reflek mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke lantai atas._

" _Tuan_ _muda_ _Baekhyun/Baekhyun!" seru keduanya bersamaan_ _kemudian melangkah_ _dengan tergopoh – gopoh menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _Kai membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya setelah ia membuka kamar Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan Jung Ahjumma. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau mendapati ruangan yang selalu rapi itu kini begitu berantakan seperti kapal pecah?_ _._ _'_ _A_ _pa ini? apa yang terjadi?' batin Kai. Namun belum sempat ia menghilangkan kebingungannya, Kai di kejutkan dengan teriakan Jung ahjumma yang memang sudah memasuki kamar Baekhyun terlebih dulu untuk mencari asal suara teriakan dari namja tersebut._

" _Tuan_ _muda_ _Baekhyun!" ahjumma Jung tercekat di depan pintu_ _bathroom_ _kamar Baekhyun sembari membekap mulutnya sendiri, terlalu terkejut sepertinya._

" _Ada apa?!" tanya Kai dengan tergesa mendekati Jung ahjumma yang berdiri mematung. Jung ahjumma mengacungkan telunjuknya kedepan. Pandangan Kai mengikuti arah telunjuk Jung ahjumma._

" _Astaga Baekhyun!" pekik Kai setelah mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Di depan sana terlihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri terkapar dilantai dengan baju yang terkoyak sana – sini dan—_

' _What the— apa-apan ini?! Oh gost, demi apapun dia tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun untuk menutupi bagian privasinya!' Kai menganga lebar. Syok tentu saja, namun ia segera sadar dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Mengambil asal handuk yang terlipat rapi di lemari dan menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menggendongnya untuk di baringkan diatas ranjang._

 _Setelah meminta Jung ahjumma untuk merapikan kamar dan menyiapkan teh herbal untuk Baekhyun. Kai mengambil baju ganti untuk Baekhyun dan menggantikan bajunya._

' _S_ _ebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu_ _Baek_ _?' tanya Kai dalam hati dengan raut sendu setelah ia selesai mengganti baju Baekhyun dan merapikan selimutnya._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

"Hey Baek, lihat aku.. Hey... ada apa, hum?" tanya Kai kembali sembari melepaskan dengan perlahan pelukan Baekhyun yang mulai mengendur. Baekhyun masih betah dengan isakannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya seperti aliran sungai yang deras.

"Da-darah,,, a-aku.. da-darah itu.. makhluk i-itu,,, hiks..makh-luk itu telah...hiks.." Baekhyun semakin meracau kalut. Namun, kemudian ia terpikirkan oleh sesorang.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol Kai-ya!" ia semakin panik mengguncang lengan Kai ketika mengingat Chanyeol.

"Da-darah? Darah siapa?! Mahkluk? Apa yang kau makasudkan Baek? Lalu, ada apa dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun-ah? Oke, tenang.. sekarang tenangkan dirimu, oke?" Kai mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun di luar dugaannya Baekhyun malah membentaknya tidak sabaran.

"CHANYEOL, AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN CHANYEOL KAI-AH!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sembari menyibak selimut dan mencoba turun dari ranjang namun Kai segera menahannya dengan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian dengan keadaan kalut seperti ini.

" .. baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu menemui Chanyeol tapi kumohon sekarang tenangkanlah dirimu dulu Baek." Kai mencoba sekali lagi untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti saran Kai. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas begitu dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL-AH!" teriakan tenor namja penyuka strawberry itu terdengar nyaring ketika ia tiba di kamar rawat Chanyeol. Namja yang sedang duduk menyandar di ranjang rawatnya sembari memainkan game portable yang ada di gadgetnya itu sontak terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba sebuah (?) tubuh mungil menerjang tubuhnya memberikan pelukan.

"WOOW... Ya! Aish jinjja... Byun Baekhyun, Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatku kalah!" sembur Chanyeol membabi buta kepada namja yang membuat dirinya game over dan kini masih memeluk erat dirinya itu. Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Chanyeol karena kalah dalam game bodoh itu, Ia begitu lega melihat Chanyeol saat ini.

"Yeol, kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit parau di bahu Chanyeol, karena belum lama ia menangis tadi. Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun, ia kemudian melepas pelukan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Chanyeol menatap lekat manik mata sedikit bengkak itu, sungguh manik itu meluluhkan kekesalannya kepada namja puppy ini tadi.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja bukan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi – tubi untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahunya sembari masih setia menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol seorang namja masuk kedalam ruang perawatan.

"Ck—kenapa kau langsung meninggalkanku diparkiran tadi Baekhyun-ah? Untung saja ada perawat yang mau membantuku menemukan kamar rawat si Park ini." protes namja tersebut yang tadi sempat Baekhyun tinggalkan di parkiran rumah sakit karena saking terburu-burunya ia ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut wajah mereka berdua berbeda melihat siapa namja yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya tadi. Baekhyun dengan raut kikuk bersalahnya dan Chanyeol—emm, sepertinya raut itu menunjukkan ketidak sukaan.

"Mianhae Kai-ah, aku sangat terburu – buru tadi." ujar Baekhyun sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

"Cih, kenapa kau membawa si hitam ini kemari Baek?" protes Chanyeol menampakkan raut datar, sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yak, dasar Park Dobby sialan! Bersyukurlah kau masih dalam keadaan sakit, jika tidak sudah ku ajak kau berduel." sentak Kai tak terima dengan sikap seenaknya milik Chanyeol.

"Cih, memang kau bisa berkelahi? Dalam mimpimu saja." Chanyeol mencibir sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Kai melotot horor, 'Shit! Anak ini benar – benar!' batinnya mengumpat.

Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia memberikan bogemnya ke arah Chanyeol, namun ia tahan untuk tidak menggunakan emosi terutama di depan Baekhyun. Entah apa masalahnya, mengapa mereka menjadi sulit untuk akur satu sama lain. Kai bertemu dengan Chanyeol 3 tahun yang lalu tepat 1 minggu setelah ia berkenalan dengan Baekhyun di club seni Universitas mereka. Saat itu Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya dari Fakultas Kesenian yang merupakan teman di Club Seni. Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik – baik saja sampai sikap Chanyeol yang selalu seenaknya dan jauh dari sopan santun itu membuat dirinya sedikit geram. Apa karena dia dekat dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku kesini hanya mengantarkan Baekhyun karena dia dengan kalut ingin bertemu denganmu setelah aku menemukannya—AHKK!" kata –kata Kai terputus oleh teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri karena kakinya diinjak kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN, APA – APAAN KAU INI! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU?! Kau kira ini tidak sakit? Aish..!" Kai menyembur Baekhyun sembari meringis mengangkat kakinya. Ia melotot kepada Baekhyun sebagai wujud protes jika 'Ini-Sangat-Sakit-Bodoh!'. Sementara Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Kai yang melotot kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas Kai dan kembali memandang Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah Yeol, kau baik – baik saja. Aku hanya khawatir." ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol yang tadinya masih asik menyaksikan kesakitan Kai akan ulah Baekhyun didalam hati ia tertawa 'Rasakan kau kkamjong!'. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku baik – baik saja Baek. Kau tidak usah khawatir, heum." ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Kai yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami sudah mengganggu istirahatmu Yeolie-ah. Emm.. sepertinya Aku dan Kai harus pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus." ujar Baekhyun pamit kepada Chanyeol yang seketika mendapat raut tidak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol.

"Eoh, kau akan pergi? Secepat itukah? Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan si hitam menyebalkan ini?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Emm.. i-itu.. hanya urusan tentang pertunjukkan untuk akhir tahun nanti.. ya.. hanya urusan itu." Baekhyun merasa gelisah mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Chanyeol. 'Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu, Chanyeol tidak harus terlibat lagi.' begitu batinnya. Kentara sekali Baekhyun sedang berbohong dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Akan tetapi─

"Baiklah, pergilah. Aku juga harus istirahat." ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Baiklah Baek, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang." Kai merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey Dobby, sepertinya Aku yang akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Baekhyun kali ini. hahaha..." Kai tertawa dengan sangat puas setelah berhasil menggoda Chanyeol. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah tidak suka itu ketika ia mengacak surai halus Baekhyun. 'Menyenangkan sekali mengganggu namja bertelinga peri ini, haha.' begitulah batin Kai. Karena sebenarnya Kai menyadari jika Chanyeol memiliki sikap posesif yang berlebih terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan Kai hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng maklum.

"Yeolie-ah, kami pergi dulu ne." pamit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Kai pergi meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dengan Kai yang masih setia merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang yang masih duduk di ranjang kamar itu mengepalkan tangan menatap kebencian dan dendam kearah bayangan punggung seseorang yang baru meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Ia menyeringai dengan sangat menakutkan 'Tunggulah sampai ajalmu tiba, Kim Jongin'.

.

.

Dua namja yang duduk berhadapan itu masih betah untuk berdiam diri satu sama lain. Sudah 10 menit sejak mereka duduk di kafe ini dan memesan 1 mocacinno dan 1 latte untuk masing – masing dari namja yang bermarga berbeda tersebut. Namja yang lebih mungil masih dengan kegiatan yang sama yaitu memainkan sendok untuk mengaduk – aduk lattenya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Namja lain di depannya mulai merasa jengah dengan sikap aneh namja mungil di depannya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak jika namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, tiba – tiba menyeretnya ke kafe ini setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadanya. Namun lihatlah, ini sudah hampir lebih dari 10 menit dan namja itu masih diam saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baek? Kau membuang sia-sia 10 menit berhargaku." tanya namja tan penggemar dance itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, antara ingin bicara atau ah entahlah—

"Baekhyun-ah, kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebelum aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan dan errr—, yah seperti itulah." Entah mengapa Kai sedikit merona mengingat kondisi Baekhyun saat ia temukan.

"Oke, lupakan. Lalu, kenapa kau menyebut darah, makhluk dan kenapa kau tampak ketakutan?" cecar Kai dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sudah diprediksi Baekhyun akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menutup mata sejenak, mencoba menguatkan diri. Mungkin berbagi dengan Kai akan sedikit meringankan bebannya. Siapa tahu Kai dapat membantunya untuk mencari solusi. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi dengan Kai karena dia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Chanyeol. 'Hey, dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya jika kau lupa.'

"Jadi.. Sebenarnya— " Huft, Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya—".

Kai mulai mengatur duduknya untuk lebih mendengarkan dengan intens penjelasan yang akan di ucapkan Baekhyun. Satu tarikan nafas dan Baekhyun mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memulai ceritanya dimulai dari peristiwa saat Chanyeol membaca isi perkamen malam itu.

.

.

Kai menatap syok dengan cerita yang disampaikan oleh namja yang berada di depannya tersebut. Tidak di pungkiri Kai menangkap nada gemetar dari suara yang di ucapkan namja cantik itu. Ia juga yakin sahabatnya tersebut kini sedang terguncang ketakutan dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak kalah gemetar.

"Baek, kau yakin apa yang kau alami ini nyata? Apa kau tidak berfikir jika kau sedang mengalami halusinasi?" ujar Kai menanggapi cerita Baekhyun yang jujur membuat bulu romanya meremang.

"Akupun berharap seperti itu Kai-ah. Tapi kejadian itu lebih dari sekedar halusinasi— hiks." Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ia mulai terisak. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Baekhyun menghekla nafasnya sejenak.

"Semua benar – benar nyata Kai. Apalagi saat aku memuntahkan darah itu. Sungguh, aku sangat takut Kai-ah." Baekhyun menyambung kata-katanya dengan mengusap air mata yang selalu jatuh ketika Baekhyun mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng. Kadang ia berfikir, Apakah dia seorang namja? Mengapa selemah dan secengeng ini?

Kai menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja. Ia bermaksud untuk menenangkan dan menyalurkan dukungan mental.

"Tapi Baek, saat aku menemukanmu di sana tidak ada darah seperti yang kau ceritakan. Ini aneh bukan?" ujar Kai tiba – tiba. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa— itu tidak mungkin." cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Kai tidak begitu percaya akan ceritanya. 'Astaga, apa dirinya kini sudah gila?!'

"Sungguh,, ah— bukannya aku tidak percaya pada ceritamu tapi.. Aish, baiklah.. bagaimana jika aku melihat perkamen itu?" pinta Kai ketika melihat raut tidak menyenangkan dari Baekhyun seperti 'KAU-TIDAK-PERCAYA-DENGANKU? Atau KAU-PIKIR-AKU-INI-SUDAH-GILA-EOH?'

Baekhyun mencoba berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menggangguk. Kai tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana,, aku akan membantumu Baek." Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya ia dapat membagi bebannya kepada orang lain.

"Emm, tapi Kai-ah.. akhir – akhir ini setelah kejadian itu aku merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang." bisik Baekhyun pelan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kai.

"Jinjja-yo? Kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya Kai menyelidik dengan suara rendah ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk menyender pada kursi. Hah, Pening menyerang kepalanya. Sungguh, kejadian yang dialaminya semakin rumit dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

Mobil sport merah milik Kai baru saja meninggalkan depan pintu gerbang mansion Baekhyun setelah ia kembali lagi ke mansion tersebut untuk melihat perkamen yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun saat mereka di kafe tadi. Kai menjanjikan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya menemui kenalan yang bekerja di perpustakaan buku – buku serta perkamen kuno besok pagi. Terlihat Baekhyun masih berdiri didepan mansionnya untuk sekedar melihat mobil Kai yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Malam belum terlalu larut, kalau tidak salah baru jam 22.00 saat tadi Baekhyun melihat jam yang ada di ruang tengah mansionnya. Namun, hawa dingin entah mengapa begitu terasa kental saat ini. Baekhyun sedikit menggigil dan mengusap kedua lengannya saat angin menghantarkan hawa dingin tersebut menyapa kulit putih mulus yang hanya di tutupi kaos lengan panjang kebesaran milinya. Ia berniat untuk beranjak masuk kedalam mansion untuk cepat mengistirahatkan diri. Namun baru saja dia memutar tubuh untuk melangkah masuk, seseorang menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh untuk mengatahui siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya tadi.

Baekhyun melihat ada seorang laki – laki berdiri beberapa langkah darinya didepan sana. Namja tersebut berperawakan tinggi tegap, dengan wajah yang cukup rupawan, rambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi serta jangan lupakan kulit putih pucat yang tampak menawan. Baekhyun meneliti dari atas sampai kebawah, orang tersebut mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan mantel hitam panjang selutut yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya.

"Nugusaeyo?" akhirnya kalimat tanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat ia mengamati namja tersebut dan Ia tidak mengenalinya.

Namja di depannya itu menampakkan senyumannya sekilas, sehingga lesung pipit itu semakin terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak harus mengenalku. Diriku kemari hanya untuk perkamen itu." jawab suara ringan namja misterius itu.

"Perkamen?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. 'Perkamen yang mana maksudnya? Apa jangan – jangan perkamen yang—'

"Perkamen yang kau temukan di dalam Hutan _Bloody Wood, Westsaven_ _._ " namja itu berujar setelah melihat raut kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, 'Bagaimana orang ini tahu jika ia menemukan sebuah perkamen yang menurutnya pembawa sial itu di hutan _Bloody Wood_?'

"Kenapa Kau bisa—" Baekhyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat namja itu memotong pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya mengapa aku mengetahuinya Baekhyun, yang jelas kau harus—ARRGHH.." suara namja itu tercekat. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja tersebut, namun tiba – tiba namja itu mengerang di hadapan Baekhyun.

Namja itu seperti tengah kesakitan memegang kepalanya, merunduk dan hampir jatuh berlutut.

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar rintihan kesakitan namja di depannya itu. Tidak dipungkiri rasa iba muncul melihat namja itu mengerang kesakitan meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, sehingga ia beniat untuk menghampiri namja tersebut dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Baru 3 langkah ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, langkahnya terhenti ketika namja itu mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mata Baekhyun. Niat awalnya untuk menghampiri namja itu pupus. Baekhyun tercekat dan melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuh sama sekali. Gemetar, lemas, seakan rohnya di cabut dengan paksa dari dalam jasadnya.

'Mata itu... Tidak!' Baekhyun membekap mulutnya terkejut. Setelahnya dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun beringsut mundur.

Ya, mata itu. Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang belum genap sehari yang lalu ia alami.

" _AAA... TIDAK, LEPAS!"_

" _SIAPA KAU! LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"_

" _Hiks... LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAK,,,, JANGANN!"_

" _ARRRGGG...Jangan.. Nghh.."_

" _ARRRGGGGG... BER-HEN-TIHH! Hhh... Berh- hen-tihh...! hiks..."_

" _ARRRGGGGGGGGG!"_

Kilasan – kilasan itu masih tergambar dengan jelas di benak Baekhyun. Bagaimana saat dirinya di lilit oleh sulur – sulur mengerikan, piyamanya terkoyak tak beraturan, hingga bagian dimana dirinya dirasuki oleh genital Makhluk menakutkan bermata merah itu.

Dan kini, Baekhyun tepat menatap kedua buah mata merah yang sama persis dengan yang ia tatap saat itu pada namja yang mengerang di depannya tersebut.

Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin mengerikan dan Baekhyun tidak salah lihat jika namja itu perlahan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin kalut, panik dan takut. Ingin rasanya berteriak minta pertolongan. Namun, salahkan saja mansionnya yang berada di tempat cukup terpencil dan sepi ini. Ia semakin tepojok mundur sedangkan makhluk itu semakin mendekat.

"PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan menggigil?. Baekhyun merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'Jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku.' pikir Baekhyun, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

.

.

OKE Ini aku up chapter 3… Aku cukup dilemma dan nggak percaya diri buat ngerubah alur FF aslinya. Entah kenapa setiap aku rubah feelnya jadi ilang dan terlalu maksa. Maaf ya.. mungkin yang berubah disini karakter, pekerjaan sama masa lalu. Selainnya aku nggak bisa sungguh. Silahkan menghujat saya kalo gak sesuai ekspektasi… T_T

Okey, Terimakasih banyak yang udah **Review** di chap kemarin walaupun yeah gak banyak **.**

 **Note:**

Yang masih tanya sebenarnya iblisnya siapa? Jawaban masih sama: **ikutin aja ceritannya.** **Kalo yang udah tau gak usah di kasih tau.. kekeke..**

Yang nebak-nebak baek muntahin apa? Udah saya jawab di chap ini..*yup—Darah

Yang tanya apakah baek udah hamil? Masih dini untuk mengatakan itu sist.

Yang tanya apa hubungan chanyeol kerasukan iblis? **Ikutin aja ceritanya..**

Yang minta update kilat? Saya udah berusaha tapi kemarin masih dilemma jadi gak diupdate. #kalianLuarBiasa..^^

Yang tanya ini remakean dari novel apa? FF ini remakean dari ffku sendiri yang chastnya Kyumin (aku repost jadi CBHS)

Makasih yang bilang FF ini setipe sama FF Devil Beside Me nya kak sita. Aku terharu coz itu juga FF favorit saya… tapi ceritanya gak sama loh ya…

 **FF ini juga aku publish di Wattpad, mungkin kalo aku gak bisa lanjutin disini aku lanjutin di wattpad.. silahkan yang mau tau lanjutan ceritannya add akun aku di yasaenghwaa.**

Oke, gimana ceritanya yeorobuunn?

Hayoloh.. siapa pemuda misterius itu? Apa pemuda itu yang sudah menggrepe Baekhyun?

Yuuhuu tunggu next chapter.

 **Review** **kritik dan saran di tampung** **ya... #** **tolong hargai tulisan saya yang abal ini walau sepatah dua patah kata biar jadi support terutama buat CBHS (Review lebih dari 100 aku up).**

Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter...

Saranghae yeorobuuunnn! LOVE U CBHS… SCOOTER COUPLEEE…

Annyeong...!


	4. Chapter 4

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyun

Do Yeolngsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _PERGI..! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU, PERGII!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, ia menggeleng kalut._

 _Makhluk itu semakin mendekat untuk menggapai_ _tubuh_ _Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terpojok di depan gerbang rumahnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya amat kaku untuk berbalik membuka pintu gerbang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Apa mungkin karena terlalu takut sehingga ia lebih memilih menutup matanya dan menggigil?. Baekhyun merasakan gerakannya terkunci, ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun dengan punggungnya yang menghimpit pintu gerbang. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, 'jika memang aku harus berakhir saat ini mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harus mengalami kejadian menakutkan seumur hidupku' pikir Baekhyun, sebelum teriakan lain menyapa gendang telinganya._

" _BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

 _._

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 4**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Seseorang berbaju khas rumah sakit berteriak dengan lantang ketika melihat orang yang di kenalnya sebagai 'sahabat' sedang meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu gerbang sembari menutup matanya dan meracau kalut. Orang yang berteriak itu sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang dengan kecepatan cahaya pergi meninggalkan sahabat yang di ketahui sebagai Baekhyun itu sebelum ia mendapati tubuh gemetar sahabatnya tersebut dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Namja berbaju rumah sakit itu lantas segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tergopoh – gopoh. Ia terlihat sangat cemas jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sahabat cantiknya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Gwenchana?" namja itu mencoba menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun dengan menyentuh perlahan pundaknya yang gemetar.

"PERGI...! KU MOHON PERGI! PERGI KAU MAKHLUK TERKUTUK.. PERGII! Arrgg..Hiks.." Baekhyun menggeleng kalut dan panik saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia masih betah menutup matanya erat sembari mencoba melawan dengan menyentak tangan yang ada di bahunya membabi buta. Sungguh, ia benci di sentuh lagi oleh makhluk mengerikan di depannya.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, namja berbaju rumah sakit itu tersentak dan mengernyit. 'Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.' batinnya. Namja berpostur tinggi tersebut mencoba sekali lagi untuk memegang bahu Baekhyun. Kali ini sedikit lebih kuat sembari mengguncang bahu itu agar sang namja mungil yang berada di depannya dapat membuka mata dan sadar siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hey Bae,, lihat aku.. aku PARK CHANYEOL, Buka matamu Baekhyun-ah!" namja berbaju rumah sakit yang merupakan seorang Park Chanyeol itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Bukan maksud membentak, hanya saja dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang kalut dan menutup matanya rapat alhasil cara itulah yang ia gunakan agar bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Hening beberapa saat.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisi meringkuk dengan nafas yang memburu. Namun lambat laun ia menghentikan racauannya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata secara perlahan ketika ia mendengar seruan lantang seseorang yang tadi mengguncang pundaknya dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap sosok didepannya dengan mata yang dibasahi dengan air yang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia sangat mengenal orang itu. Benarkah orang itu Chanyeol?

"C-Chan.. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun seketika menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol saat menyadari sepenuhnya jika orang yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Park Chanyeol. Betapa leganya ia saat ini melihat sosok tersebut. Ia seperti terlepas dari jerat kematian pada saat itu juga.

"Nde,, ini aku Bekhyun-ah, aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun sembari menepuk ringan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"C-Chan-yeol.. hkks.. Yeol-ah." panggil Baekhyun berulang kali dengan isakan yang menjadi seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mencengkeram baju atasan rumah sakit Chanyeol seolah sedang menyalurkan ketakutan yang begitu mendalam disana.

Chanyeol dapat merasan itu. Ketakutan. Ya, jelas sekali jika saat ini Baekhyun dalam keadaan takut akan sesuatu. Jadi bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya macam – macam kepada namja cantik yang berada di pelukannya kini.

"Ssstt... Gwenchana.. ada aku disini bersamamu Bae, tenanglah.. semua akan baik – baik saja, hmm? Percayalah." Chanyeol berujar lembut sembari mengusap punggung Baekhyun beraturan dan mendekap tubuh menggigil itu dengan penuh perlindungan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol sehingga kata-kata itu yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir indahnya. Mungkin sebagai ucapan penenang?.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra penyejuk jiwa Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang setelah mendengar ucapan itu. Baekhyun perlahan menghentikan isakannya dan melepaskan cengkraman pada baju atasan Chanyeol. Ia melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol secara perlahan dan mata sayunya menatap intens kedua manik mata kelam milik Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari keyakinan disana.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan mata itu dengan penuh keyakinan jika semua akan baik – baik saja seperti yang ia katakan. Perlahan tangan dingin nan pucat itu terangkat menuju pipi kiri Baekhyun, mengusap jejak air mata yang ditinggalkan disana dan membelai pipi chubbi itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah pipi itu akan berdarah ketika ia mengusapnya terlalu kasar.

"Tenanglah, Aku bersamamu." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum menawan terlukis di wajahnya. Baekhyun seakan mendapat kekuatan lebih untuk terlepas dari belenggu ketakutan yang ia rasakan saat ini sehingga dengan cepat ia mengangguk untuk merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

'Ya, aku tidak sendiri. Ada Chanyeol bersamaku.' batinnya

.

.

.

Degub jantung namja mungil itu entah mengapa berdetak tidak normal. hal ini bukan karena ia sedang dalam kondisi takut, namun—

'Aish,, ada apa denganku?! Kenapa malam ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari Chanyeol? Dia—begitu menawan dan tampan ketika di lihat sedekat ini.' monolog Baekhyun dalam hati saat ia mengamati secara detail wajah terlelap di depannya mulai dari rambut berwarna brown sedikit berantakan itu, turun menuju kedua mata yang tertutup dengan alis yang tampak tebal. Jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya dan bibir tebal menggoda sehingga begitu mempesona dan di tambah kulit pucat dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Sungguh, pahatan yang sempurna untuk sebuah wajah. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud berlebihan, namun ia mengakui bahwa ia begitu iri sekaligus takjub melihat sosok sempurna yang kini berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Hey, kenapa tiba – tiba pipi itu merona. Aigoo, seperti gadis – gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja kau Byun Baekhyun?

'What?! Andwe! Apa yang aku pikirkan Tuhan?! Tidak mungkin jika aku— aish, Pabbo-ya kau Baekhyun-ah. Seharuskan kau tidak menahan si Park ini untuk—'

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam mansion, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Baekhyun memang terlihat syok dan butuh istirahat saat ini untuk menjernihkan fikirannya._

 _._

 _Terlihat di dalam kamar benuansa serba_ _abu-abu_ _itu seorang namja sedang merapikan selimut yang kini menutupi namja lain yang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size di ruangan_ _tersebut_ _._

" _Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah_ _._ _" ucap namja yang masih mengenakan setelan pasien rumah sakit kepada namja cantik yang masih menatap sayu namja bermarga_ _Park dihadapannya_ _._

" _Chanyeol_ _—_ _mianhae_ _._ _"ujar lirih namja bernama Baekhyun itu yang sukses menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol merapikan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun._

" _M_ _aaf? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol hanya menautkan alis, bingung._

" _K_ _arena aku tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu lebih awal_ _._ _" ujar Baekhyun merasa besalah._

" _Hmm, Kau pasti punya alasan untuk tidak menceritakan hal apapun itu yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, bukan?"_

" _Nde, kau benar._ _A_ _ku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dan— dan kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali._ _S_ _ungguh aku tidak sanggup melihatmu meregang nyawa seperti itu_ _Chanyeol-ah_ _. Aku takut kau—" Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yan ia ucapkan. Baekhyun hanya dapat menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya._

" _Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya—" Chanyeol tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Baekhyun menyela._

" _Tidak. Ku rasa kau juga harus tahu akan hal ini_ _Chanyeol._ _" ujar Baekhyun sedikit tersirat nada keraguan disana._

" _Oke,, jadi kau ingin bercerita?" selidik Chanyeol yang kini mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun meranjak duduk dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan dan ganjil yang ia alami selama ini setelah Chanyeol membacakan isi dari perkamen tersebut. Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama, sesekali dahinya berkerut dan raut wajahnya sulit untuk di tebak. Datar. Begitulah kira – kira respon yang ia tunjukkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun mencoba mengatur emosinya kembali setelah menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali sampai_ _pada_ _bagian terakhir dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok asing tak di kenal beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya di depan gebang mansion. Ya, sulit memang jika harus menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin kau ungkit, seperti halnya kau menggali_ _kembali_ _lubang yang sudah mati – matian kau tutup. Begitu menyisakan trauma_ _._ _Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini._

 _Kadang Baekhyun berfikir apa mungkin ini bagian dari karma karena ia menyepelekan hal-hal yang berbau mistis? Ah,, entahlah—_

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol tidak merespon secara berlebihan seperti yang di tunjukkan oleh_ _Kai_ _ketika Baekhyun menceritakan hal yang sama. Chanyeol hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengangguk dengan memasang muka_ _tak terbaca_ _._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas._

" _Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat_ _Bae._ _" Chanyeol beranjak setelah mengatakan itu_ _._ _Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tangan Baekhyun reflek menggenggam pergelangan tangannya._

" _Kau mau kemana_ _Chan_ _?"_

" _Aku juga akan istiraha_ _._ _Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tidurlah_ _._ _" jawab Chanyeol_

" _KKajima—" cicit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menatap bingung._

" _Emm—i-itu..Bisakah,, bisakah kau malam ini menemaniku? Tidurlah disini bersamaku_ _Chan_ _, aku—" Baekhyun tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya_ _karena malu_ _._

" _Arrasso, aku akan menemanimu disini_ _._ _" sela Chanyeol sembari beranjak menaiki ranjang sisi sebelah Baekhyun duduk menunduk malu sekarang._

 _Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Baekhyun._

" _Jja.. tidurlah_ _Bae._ _" perintah Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang disisi sebelah Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun masih terjaga_ _._ _Ia kemudian melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sudah menutup mata dengan tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Kemudian Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping sehingga kini ia menghadap Chanyeol. Saat ia melihat wajah rupawan nan damai itulah jantungnya bermarathon ria._

 _Flashback end_

"Mengagumi wajahku Byunbaek?" tiba – tiba suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan dan mengejutkan Baekhyun yang memang sedang memandang kagum wajahnya. Ingatkan aku jika Baekhyun tadi sempat memuji ketampanan Chanyeol. Kekeke..

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan pipinya mendadak sepeti tomat ranum ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol begitu tepat sasaran. 'Aish, sial ternyata Park pabbo ini belum tidur, Eoh? Atau pura – pura tidur?'

"K-KAU— Yak, A-Ani... Tingkat percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi tuan Park!" Baekhyun mencoba mengelak yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi wajahku tuan Byun? Terpesona, hmm?" goda Chanyeol yang kini membuka matanya dan menumpukan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Menampakkan seriangai yang bagi Baekhyun memuakkan.

"MWO! Terpesona? Aku? Ck.. itu tidak mungkin. Aku lebih tampan darimu Chanyeol-ah" sanggah Baekhyun asal.

"Pttffhahahaha, Kau? Tampan? Aigoo..Kau ini manis Bae dan—"

"Yak! Berhenti bicara omong kosong Chan! Aku namja dan aku tidak manis... Aish aku ingin tidur." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya tidur membelakangi Chanyeol dan beringsut menjaga space dari Chanyeol setelah mengeluarkan kedongkolannya. Sebenarya ia juga sedang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah parah karena malu.

'Cantik.' sambung Chanyeol dalam hati untuk kata – kata yang sempat terpotong oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Kenapa kau berbalik Bae?" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang kesal sekarang. Namun justru itu yang membuatnya gencar menggoda si namja penyuka strawberry itu.

"..."

"Ya..Ya.. kau tidak ingin tidur menghadapku? Bagaimana jika ketika kau berbalik kau malah menemukan iblis itu dari pada aku dan—"

"ANDWE!" Seketika Baekhyun berbalik dan menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong terdekat dari tempatnya berbaring.

Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan menautkan alis. Ia bingung namun tetap beringsut mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ya! kenapa kau lamban sekali?"

Grep—

Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun setelah ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk merapat kearah tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya diujung kepala Baekhyun. Ia menyesap wangi strawberry yang menguar dari rambut hitam namja mungil itu. Demi dewa – dewi yunani, sekarang jantung Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa terkontrol. Bagaimana tidak jika posisi ini begitu err— romantis? Dengan sebelah tangan Chanyeol merangkul posesif pinggul Baekhyun sedangkan kedua tangan Baekhyun menempel di dada bidang sang namja Park dengan wajahnya yang menghadap dada itu pula.

"C-Chan, apa yang kau—" Baekhyun mencoba melepas dekapan Chanyeol, ia sedikit mendorong dada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol justru mempererat dekapannya. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Ssstt.. Diamlah. Tidur!"perintah Chanyeol.

"T-tapi Chan—"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Tidurlah." suara Chanyeol melembut diakhir sehingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan tiba – tiba dari Chanyeol yang jujur sangat membuat jangtungnya tidak sehat dan ia akui dirinya merasa nyaman serta aman berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

'Oh gost, apa – apaan ini? Park dobby brengsek! Kenapa kau membuat ku merona sepeti ini Eoh? Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Shit, kenapa ini begitu nyaman?' umpat Baekhyun dalam batin.

Namun tanpa sadar Baekhyun menikmatinya dan melengkungkan senyum. Ia akhirnya menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Baekhyun kemudian menutup mata untuk mengarungi alam mimpi.

Sedangkan namja yang mendekap erat tubuhnya juga mengukir senyum tipis sebelum perlahan memberikan kecupan pada masing – masing kelopak mata yang mengatup milik namja manis di dipelukannya itu.

"Jaljayo~ " ucap namja itu sebelum menutup mata dan menyusul mengarungi mimpi.

'Aku merindukanmu, Aku mencintaimu.' batin salah satu diantara kedua namja yang kini sedang mengarungi mimpi masing – masing sembari mendekap satu sama lain di bawah selimut yang sama dengan jalinan tangan yang jari – jarinya saling mengisi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 08.12 namun Kai sudah berada di mansion Baekhyun. Namja maniak dance itu sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tengah menikmati secangkir green tea hangat sembari menunggu Baekhyun bersiap. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya menemui 'teman' yang bekeja di perpustakaan tempat buku – buku dan perkamen kuno tersimpan.

"Kajja Kai-ah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Baekhyun muncul dari balik tangga dengan setelah kaos biru laut kebesaran di padukan dengan jeans hitam serta sepatu cat putih bergaris biru, terkesan simple namun menawan. Tidak lupa tas ransel ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

Kai tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah siap? Baiklah, kita berang—" kalimat Kai terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang dari ujung tangga.

"Bae! Pinjami aku bajumu!"

Kai terbelalak lebar sedangkan orang yang berteriak dan kini menuruni tangga hanya memasang raut datar.

"YAK! Kenapa kau ada di sini tiang?!" sentak Kai sambil menunjuk orang yang dipanggilnya tiang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kai sempat berjengit kaget akan teriakan nyaring Kai.

"Aigo, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik hitam. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa pagi – pagi begini kau sudah kemari?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"AISH.. Kenapa kau malah bertanya Eoh?!" seru Kai.

"Hah.. bisakah kalian rukun satu hari saja?" gumam Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan dari keduanya.

"Tidak akan/Mustahil" jawab Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan dengan masing – masing memberikan tatapan tidak suka. 'Kekanakan' Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Oke baiklah, terserah. Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang Kai-ah?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun justru membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Ah, baiklah kajja kita pergi sekarang" jawab Kai sembari merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Yakk, kau akan pergi? kemana? Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini begitu?" berondong Chanyeol memicingkan mata.

"Ah ya benar. Aku dan Kai akan menemui teman Kai yang bekerja diperpustakaan buku – buku kuno Chanyeolie.. jadi bagaimana jika aku dan Kai mengantarkanmu dahulu kembali ke rumah sakit?" usul Baekhyun.

"Wow, kau kabur dari rumah sakit?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak mampu untuk membayar? Hahaha.." olok Kai.

"Diam kau kkamjong, bukan urusanmu". Sentak Chanyeol yang membuat Kai mengkeret seketika.

"Aku ikut Bae." Putus Chanyeol.

"Tapi Kau—"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Lagipula aku diperbolehkan pulang hari ini Bae, jadi Kita bisa ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk menyelesaikan administrasi kemudian aku akan ikut pergi dengan kalian". Jelas Chanyeol

"Hah baiklah." akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui usul Chanyeol untuk ikut bersama mereka dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia malas untuk berdebat dengan namja keras kepala seperti Chanyeol. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol ikut.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol itu memasuki perpustakan yang cukup besar di daerah Daegu. Namja yang di ketahui sebagai Kai, mengedarkan pandangannya kesana – kemari untuk mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang.

"Kai-ah!" seru seseorang dari arah barisan rak buku ketiga dari tempat Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri.

Kai melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Sepetinya namja pemilik love smile itulah yang Kai cari.

Namja itu berlari kecil menghampiri Kai yang disampingnya berdiri Baekhyun diikuti Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau datang?" tanya namja tersebut setelah tiba di depan Kai.

"Nde. Ah Kyungsoo-ah, perkenalkan, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang aku ceritakan padamu." ujar Kai menunjuk Baekhyun ketika namja yang dipanggil Kai sebagai Kyungsoo itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Anyeong, Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau D.O, Baekhyun ssi." sapa Kyungsoo dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat sejak tadi senyum itu tidak luntur dari bibir uniknya.

"Ah ne, Aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal Do Kyungsoo-sii." Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya walau tidak sampai 90 derajat. Hey, dia masih mengerti tatakrama.

"Hahaha,, aigoo, tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo dan aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunie, otte?" usul Kyungsoo sumpringah.

"Ah nde, kuasa itu lebih baik." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kemudian mata bulat Kyungsoo beralih kepada namja yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nugu?" tanya Kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

"Ah, Dia—"

"Park Chanyeol imnida, salam kenal Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku sahabat Baekhyun." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kai yang akan mengenalkan dirinya. Kai hanya bisa mendengus 'Dasar tidak sopan.'

Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum dan manggut – manggut mengerti.

.

.

Keempat namja tersebut saat ini duduk melingkari meja yang disiapkan bagi setiap pengunjung yang membaca buku di perpustakaan ini. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk untuk mereka ditempat yang cukup tersembunyi dan beruntung karena perpustakaan tersebut kini masih terhitung sepi.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua ceritanya dari Kai dan aku juga sudah melihat foto perkmen yang dikirimkan oleh Kai." ujar Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan. Benar, Kai sempat mengambil foto berkamen itu saat Baekhyun menunjukkannya kemarin malam untuk di tunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Kai yang terlihat lebih penasaran dari ketiganya.

"Emm—aku tidak yakin, tapi— bolehkah aku melihat secara langsung perkamen itu Baekhyun-ah?" pinta Kyungsoo yang kini menatap lekat Baekhyun.

"Ah nde." Baekhyun membuka tas ransel yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen tua dari dalamnya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka perkamen itu. Seketika dahinya berkerut, ia tampak serius mempehatikan isi pekamen tersebut.

"Dari cerita Kai, bukankah saat itu kau yang membaca perkamen ini Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen.

"Ya, benar. Wae?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit aneh. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membacanya? Setahuku, simbol dan sandi – sandi ini sulit di pahami dan di pelajari bahkan seorang profesor arkeolog sekalipun, kecuali jika kau adalah keturunan jerman selatan itu sendiri."

Baekhyun dan Kai segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol. Tatapan mereka seolah meminta penjelasan dari namja yang masih duduk tenang itu.

"Molla. Yang aku tahu, aku pernah melihat perkamen serupa di tempat kerja ayahku. Aku hanya mengikuti metode ayahku saat menerjemahkan perkamen itu." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Eoh, benarkah? Woah.. Daebak!"pekik Kyungsoo kagum sekaligus tak percaya, ternyata ada metode yang sepert itu. Sepertinya ia harus belajar kepada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau bisa mengajarkan metode itu padaku? Jebal?!" Pinta Kyungsoo dengan owl eyesnya yang di tanggapi rollingan mata dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Kai yang sempat di buat tegang oleh pernyataan Kyungsoo sweetdrop dengan kelakuan namja pemilik love smile satu ini. 'Anak ini benar – benar, Aish!' rutuk keduanya dalam hati.

"Ya, Lupakan tentang metode apapun itu! Haish, Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu Kyungie! Jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan saja sebenarnya apa yang menimpa Baekhyun saat ini." Kai yang jengah melihat Kyungsoo yang merayu Chanyeol dengan binary owl eyesnya membuka suara. Cemburu Eoh?

"Ck, .. cerewet sekali. Baiklah Akan aku jelaskan, tapi aku masih belum yakin. kemampuanku masih terbatas." Dengus Kyungsoo yang ditujukan kepada Kai.

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu dari 3 buku yang tadi sempat Ia bawa sebelum duduk bersama Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Buku itu tampak kuno. Terlihat seperti kitab dengan sampul yang sudah berwarna coklat usang namun begitu klasik dengan ukiran yang menyembul dari sampul buku tersebut. Baekhyun sempat sekilas membaca sampul buku itu yang bertuliskan ' _ **Teufelsbrut**_ _ **'**_ dan dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menerjemahkan tulisan jerman itu.

"Ya, tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Baekhyun-ah. Ini memang buku tentang kebangkitan keturunan iblis." ucap ringan Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Baekhyun membelalakkan mata ketika melihat buku yang dibuka oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun segera mengendalikan raut kagetnya. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, lihat ini! dari yang sempat aku baca disini ada tiga cara pembangkitan iblis yaitu Penyatuan, Penanaman, dan Peleburan. Penyatuan, berarti menyatukan aura jiwa murni dengan jiwa iblis. Penanaman berarti, seperti menanamkan bibit iblis pada jiwa murni yang akan dipersembahkan dan peleburan adalah meleburkan jiwa – jiwa yang menjadi dendam dari seorang iblis." Jelas Kyungsoo yang masih mendapat respon kebingungan dari ketiga namja yang menatapnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lihatlah!"

Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol melihat gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo. Lembar pertama berisi gambar seoang iblis yang sedang menggauli seorang wanita yang menampakkan raut kesakitan. Gambar ketiga terlihat wanita yang terpasung di tengah pentagram kemudian sesuatu di tanamkan oleh iblis kedalam dirinya dan gambar yang terakhir adalah gambar 7 manusia berserakan mati dengan masing – masing dari mereka terkalungkan rantai yang terhubung satu sama lain dan di tengah mereka ada wanita tadi yang berubah menjadi iblis menakutkan mengendong sesuatu berlumuran darah dikedua tangannya.

Ketiganya tercekat. Mengerikan. Itulah yang berada di benak mereka, terutama Baekhyun.

"I-ini, tidak— mungkinkah aku?" Baekhyun menggeleng kalut tidak percaya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin percaya.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku masih ragu karena kau adalah seorang namja Baekhyun-ah, sedangkan setiap pengorbanan akan jatuh pada seorang yeoja." Jelas Kyungsoo bertopang dagu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa hubungan yang kau jelaskan dengan perkamen itu Kyungie, apakah perkamen itu tempat mengurung sosok iblis?" tanya Kai dengan muka polosnya.

"Hn, kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi aku akan menujukkan kalian ini." Kyungsoo mengambil buku lainnya yang bertuliskan sejarah masyarakat jerman selatan dan buku satunya lagi yang berisikan misteri pada daerah Westseven bab hutan Bloody wood.

"Kau lihat ini, bukankah sejenis dengan perkamen yang kau temukan Baek?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada gambar perkamen di buku tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah masih tampak pucat.

"Dalam buku ini di jelaskan bahwa sebuah perkamen dibuat oleh orang Jerman Selatan sebagai pesan kematian atau bagi mereka yang percaya oleh kekuatan sihir akan menganggap bahwa perkamen adalah tempat jiwa – jiwa tersesat berada karena membawa sebuah dendam. Dengan kata lain sebuah perkamen akan dipercaya membawa suatu kutukan. Yang menaik disini kutukan tesebut akan berimbas kepada siapapun yang membacanya. Bisa jadi orang tersebut akan mati saat itu juga." papar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kai yang mendengarkan penjelaskan Kyungsoo melebarkan mata namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah mengernyit heran.

"Siapapun yang membacanya? Berarti bukankah itu aku? Tapi, aneh.. aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam diriku. Semuanya baik – baik saja. Bahkan aku masih hidup." Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Nde, itulah yang aku herankan. Kenapa hal ganjil malah menimp Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya di pelipis.

"A-apa mungkin karena aku yang meminta Chanyeol yang membacanya?" cicit Baekhyun ragu.

"Ck.. itu tidak masuk akal Baekhyun-ah. Ku rasa bukan karena itu." Kyungsoo menepis komentar Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi denganku selanjutnya?" lirih Baekhyun menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa sedih dengan nasibnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hey, dia bukan peramal.

"Akupun tidak tahu Baekhyun-ah. Jika benar kau adalah jiwa murni yang dikorbankan itu, maka— selanjutnya iblis itu akan menanamkan sesuatu pada dirimu mengingat jika kau telah emm— di gauli olehnya seperti yang gambar dalam buku ini jelaskan." ujar Kyungsoo secara hati –hati.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau! Jebal tolong aku Kyungsoo-ah! Jebal.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Baekhyun berembun siap menumpahkan air mata yang sudah menumpuk. Perasaannya kalut. Ia sangat takut.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku belum menemukan buku untuk menghentika upacara pembangkitan iblis itu. Tentu saja aku juga sangat ingin menolongmu. Tapi maaf, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan." Kyungsoo berujar sendu, merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Tidak.. hkks, bagaimana ini? A-aku... hkks." akhirnya pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Ia tidak peduli jika ia dianggap namja cengeng. Ia bingung, bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Apakah akan sama dengan isi dari buku menjengkelkan itu?

Chanyeol reflek memeluk tubuh gemetar Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk namja mungil itu.

"Ssstt.. tidak apa – apa Bae, ada aku disini. Aku berjanji akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untukmu. Kau tidak akan apa – apa, hanya cukup percaya padaku, Arra?" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Menyampaikan dari matanya yang memandang lembut wajah Baekhyun, jika namja berparas tampan tersebut akan melindungi namja berwajah manis dihadapannya.

Baekhyun mulai luluh dan mengangguk. Bertumpu kepada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan menagih ganjimu Park bodoh." Baekhyun berujar lirih sembari menghapus kasar air matanya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan kedua namja itu saling bertukar pandang seolah masing – masing mereka bertukar dialog dari tatapan itu.

'Benar kataku kan chagi? Chanyeol memang begitu proktektif.' batin Kai menyeringai.

'Hah, kau benar Kai-ah, dia begitu romantis. Tidak seperti kau!' Kyungsoo merubah tatapannya dengan deathglare mematikan. Kai hanya menanggapi deathglare dari kekasihnya dengan cengiran bodoh. Oow, aku belum memberi tahukan kepada kalian jika meraka adalah sepasang kekasih?

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun berhasil tenang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit untuk pulang kepada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Eoh, kalian tanya mengapa Kai tidak pulang bersama mereka? Kai memberi alasan jika ada urusan lain dengan Kyungsoo. Hahaha.. alasan klise, bilang saja ingin memadu kasih.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak." ucap Kyungsoo setelah memeluk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

"Aniya- gwenchana, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku justru berterima kasih kau mau membantu." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo agar tidak merasa tidak enak dengan dirinya.

"AH Iya! Kenapa aku hampi lupa." Kyungsoo memekik kecil dan merogoh saku celana jins birunya.

Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol menatap penasaran kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ini Baekhyun-ah, itu adalah kartu nama dari kakak sepupuku dari China. Namanya Xi Luhan, dia—mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai seorang pemilik indra keenam. Lebih banyak tahu tentang hal magis dari pada aku, Ku rasa kau bisa kesana untuk meminta bantuannya." Kyungsoo memberikan kartu nama bertuliskan XI LUHAN kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia tidak perduli jika kini ia percaya akan hal mistis. Persetan dengan logika. Entahlah, Baekhyun kini tidak berfikir kanya mengandalkan logikanya saja. apapun akan ia lakukan demi lepas dari belenggu menakutkan yang sedang ia alami.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Cheonmaneyo Baekhyun-ah, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku, Arra?!" ujar Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun harus pamit. Terimakasih karena sudah membantu." ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Baiklah.. baiklah, aku tahu Tn posesif. Ck.. kenapa kalian tidak jadi sepasang kekasih saja!" celetuk Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merah padam dari pipi sampai telinga karena malu. Sedangkan Kai mencoba menahan tawa dengan omongan to the point kekasihnya.

"Eoh.. Begitukah?! Apa kita terlihat seperti sepasang keka—"

"AH Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus pulang Chan. Kyungsoo- ah, Kai-ah kami permisi pulang. Anyeong!" Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Chanyeol yang akan membuatnya malu di hadapan Kyungsoo sembari menyeretnya untuk keluar dari pepustakaan itu. Aigoo- ya..

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya di Campus..**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan beriringan menysuri koridor Campus. Chanyeol sudah merasa baikan. Begitulah katanya saat Baekhyun menemukan si pemuda tinggi itu tepat saat akan memasuki pintu gerbang Fakultas mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas pagi Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Pemuda mungil itu hanya mengaucapkan sedikit kalimat basa-basi kepada Chanyeol dan setelahnya diam. Baekhyun menjadi lebih diam serta tidak seperti biasanya semenjak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan mendengar spekulasi dari pemuda pemilik mata bulan tersebut. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang kalut saat ini sehingga ia memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya tanpa protes.

Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah madding Campus. Ia Memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah poster berukuran … yang terpajang disana. Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika Baekhyun sempat mengerutkan dahi seperti mengingat sesuatu dan tidak lama ia membelalakkan mata dan reflek mundur satu langkah.

Chanyeol mengenyit bingung. Ia menoleh untuk menyaksikan apa yang terdapat didalam poster tersebut. 'Tidak ada yang aneh? Hanya berisi tentang seorang pemuda tampan pemenang ajang pemilihan model majalah kampus edisi terbaru dari Fakultas Kesenian. Ada apa?' batinnya.

"A-aku harus pergi Chanyeol. Kau kekelas saja dahulu, aku akan menyusul nanti." Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja berlari sedang Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan bingung mencoba berteriak menghentikan langkahnya.

"YAK, Baekhyun-ah ada apa denganmu! Kenapa Kau mau kemana? Aish.."

Baekhyun seketika berhenti dan membalikkan badan seraya berkata, "Aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Akan aku ceritakan nanti." Balas Baekhyun yang kemudian setelah itu berlari menuju suatu tempat meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan beribu tanda tanya dikepala.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di depan Fakultas lain sekarang. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang berdiri di depan Fakultas Kesenian. Baekhyun kini melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri karidor Fakultas tersebut untuk mencari seseorang. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Chanyeol di sambungan telefon tadi saat namja manis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti kelas pagi. Chanyeol sempat bertanya khawatir dimana ia sekarang dan bagaimana kondisinya. Namun, Baekhyun bisa meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu khawatir karena ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dengan syarat, Baekhyun harus langsung menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu. Baekhyun hanya berdecak sebelum akhirnya ia mengiyakan dan menutup sambungan mereka.

Dan kini Baekhyun berada di depan sebuah kantin Fakultas kesenian setelah mendapatkan informasi dari mahasiswi yang berada di Fakultas ini bahwa orang yang ia cari sedang berada ditempat tersebut.

"Kai-ah!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak memanggil sembari melambai saat matanya menemukan pemuda tan sedang duduk didepan sana tengah menikmati sekotak bento diatas meja.

Kai sedikit terperanjat mendengar panggilan Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangan untuk mendapati Baekhyun tengah menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari.

"Baek? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sedikit bingung Kai bertanya saat pemuda mungil itu kini tepat dihadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu Kai."

"Mencariku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya dengan sumpit yang ia pegang saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun mengangguk dan bertanya, "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Seketika Kai merutuk dirinya karena telah membiarkan Bekhyun berdiri dengan nafas terengah usai berlari.

"A-ah mian, duduklah."

Tanpa menjawab apapun Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kai yang kembali menikmati bentonya.

"Mau ku pesankan sesuatu?" Kai bertanya kepada Baekhyun namun dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku kemari untuk bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Kai."

Kai kemudian menghentikan suapannya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan didahi.

"Ingin menanyakan apa?"

Pemuda mungil di depan Kai itu sempat mengatur nafasnya untuk sedikit menenangkan kegelisahan hati sebelum kemudian melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan didalam kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dengan pemuda pucat dengan rahang tegas yang memenangkan kontes pemilihan model majalah kampus edisi terbaru bulan ini? Dia mahasiswa dari kampusmu. Apa kau mengenal pemuda itu Kai?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun mulanya membuat Kai berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian ia mengetahui siapa pemuda yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Owh itu.. Apa kau sedang bertanya tentang Oh Sehun?" Kai menjawab dan bertanya ringan sembari memasukkan Chicken teriyaki kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh Sehun?" kernyitan bingung dengan beribu tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun.

.

.

.

" _Oh Sehun_ _,_ _dia merupakan mahasiswa setingkat denganku tetapi kita berbeda kelas._ _Dia biasanya mengambil kelas sore atau malam karena aku dengar paginya ia akan mengikuti klub modeling. Si albino itu memang berbakat untuk menjadi seorang model. Dia memang popular di kampus ini tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan anak itu. Kita hanya mengucapkan salam basa-basi ketika bertemu. Tapi, aku dengar dari mahasiswi penggosip yang mengikuti kelas sore atau malam_ _2 hari yang lalu_ _Sehun tidak mengikuti kelas_ _._ _Awalnya mereka pikir anak itu sakit. Namun kemarin gossip yang aku dengar dari sahabat baiknya, Sehun dilaporkan tiba-tiba menghilang oleh orang tuanya. Pihak polisi masih menyelidiki apakah_ _ada tanda – tanda tindak penculikan_ _disini. Yeah, mengingat sehun adalah keturunan dari seorang konglomerat terkaya ke-dua seasia_ _._ _"_

Baekhyun mengingat kembali akan ucapan Kai pagi tadi saat meminta pemuda itu menjelaskan siapa Oh Sehun. Omong-omong saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya untuk beristirahat setelah seharian dipusingkan dengan masalah perkamen dan tugas tambahan akibat membolos.

'Oh Sehun? Menghilang? 2 hari yang lalu? Apa mungkin pemuda itu—'

Drrt.. drrt..

Dering pesan menghentikan monolog Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membuka kunci smartphonenya dan tertera nama Kai disana dengan lampiran sebuah foto. Baekhyun sengaja meminta Kai mengiriminya foto Oh Sehun yang di maksud oleh si pemuda tan itu kepadanya saat si pemuda tan tidak memiliki potret dari pemuda tersebut di galeri handphonenya. Alhasil Kai berjanji akan mengirimi Baekhyun potret Oh Sehun setelah ia mendapatkan fotonya dari teman-teman yang lain. Dan baru saat inilah Baekhyun mendapatkan foto rupa dari pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan siapa tahu pemuda dari Fakultas kesenian yang ia lihat di poster mading bukanlah Oh Sehun melainkan orang lain. Mungkin saja dia salah.

Namun pada saat dirinya membuka potret itu kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

'Orang ini? Benar, dia orang itu. Wajah mereka sama persis. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang perkamen itu?' batin Baekhyun.

Iya, yang di lihat Baekhyun saat ini adalah benar jika orang misterius yang menemui Baekhyun saat itu memiliki rupa yang sama dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun.

'Lalu, bagaimana ia memiliki mata yang dimiliki oleh makhluk itu. Bahkan saat ia menggeram suara itu sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang sudah—'

"AARGGG.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak dan mengacak surai hitamnya seperti orang yang sedang frustasi. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kepalanya menjadi pening. Apa lagi ini?

"Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?" gumam Baekhyun sebelum menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan pikiran dan jiwanya yang lelah.

Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo… ini aku up Chap 4 walaupun review gak sesuai target tapi yaudahlah terserah,, mau baca mau review atau gak terserah dah..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks yang udah Review, untuk versi aslinya udah mau End.. Nyahaha…**

 **FF ini bakal aku update rutin tiap malem jum'at di FFN dan Wattpad..**

 **Oke, gue lagi males banyak bacot..**

 **Next or delete?**

 **Thankyuuu…**

 **Salam 614 & 137…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyun

Do Yeolngsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Oh Sehun…_

' _Orang ini? Benar, dia orang itu. Wajah mereka sama persis. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentangku? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang perkamen itu?'_

' _Lalu, bagaimana ia memiliki mata yang dimiliki oleh makhluk itu. Bahkan saat ia menggeram suara itu sangat mirip dengan makhluk yang sudah—'_

" _AARGGG.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya!"_

" _Apa mungkin iblis dalam perkamen itu masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda ini? atau Diakah iblis itu?"_

 _Jika di fikir secara logika semua menjadi berhubungan..._

 _._

 _._

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther** **5**

Kedua namja itu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing – masing di sebuah ruangan yang berisikan jejeran rak – rak kayu dengan berbagai macam buku tertata rapi. Ditengahnya terdapat sofa beludru coklat yang sekarang diduduki oleh kedua namja tersebut dan sebuah meja kayu yang berada di depannya. Salah seorang namja yang membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya terlihat serius meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak dalam kertas itu. Sedangkan namja lainnya terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namja mungil itu hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa sembari menerawang ke atas langit-langit, menunggu namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya menyelesaikan bacaannya.

Beberapa menit ruangan hanya di dominasi oleh suara detik jam sampai salah seorang namja yang tadi sibuk akan bacaaannya membuka suara.

"Jadi—kau berfikir bahwa namja Oh Sehun ini iblis dari perkamen itu?"

"Nde,, lebih tepatnya kurasa iblis itu masuk ke dalam tubuh namja itu Yeol." ujar lirih namja yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang dipanggil Yeol dengan tidak mengubah posisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya Bae?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum mencerna dengan benar alasan Baekhyun menuduh mahasiswa kesenian bernama Oh Sehun adalah seorang iblis.

Hey, jelas saja Chanyeol masih bingung jika secara tiba-tiba dia mendapat telfon dari Baekhyun untuk datang ke mansionnya dengan alasan ingin membicarakan hal penting namun saat dia baru tiba di mension milik keluarga Byun itu dengan tidak elitnya ia diseret ke dalam ruang baca untuk mendengarkan pengumuman konyol jika mahasiswa anak dari keluarga konglomerat ternama bernama Oh Sehun adalah seorang iblis. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mencari tahu seluk beluk tentang Oh Sehun yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol baca.

"Dia pernah menemuiku dan meminta perkamen itu Chanyeol-ah.. kau ingat kejadian saat kau menemukanku ketakutan di depan gerbang malam kemarin?" kini Baekhyun duduk dengan benar tanpa bersender dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol,

"Ah... ya, aku masih ingat. Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan meletakkan kertas – kertas ditangannya keatas paha.

"Saat itu namja ini (tunjuk Baekhyun pada gambar namja putih pucat itu) berubah menjadi mengerikan. Wujudnya sama seperti makhluk yang sudah— mempekosaku." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada pelan di akhir. Ia menutup matanya mencoba membangun pertahanan sebagai namja untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia alihkan pandangannya kembali ke gambar diri namja Oh Sehun yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya.

"Aneh, kenapa harus namja ini? Apa hubungan perkamen itu dengan namja ini? lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol entah kepada dirinya atau Baekhyun. Namun, masih mendapat respon dari Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum menemukan jawabannya." Gumam Baekhyun lesu.

Ruangan tersebut kembali hening. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih enggan untuk bersuara dan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Namun keheningan itu disambut oleh pekikan dari Baekhyun.

"Ah benar!"

"Yaaa.. bisakah kau tidak tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu Baek!" sungut Chanyeol yang sempat berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku jika sosok ruh, jiwa atau apapun itu bisa merasuk kedalam tubuh reinkarnasinya? Atau keturunan dari darahnya, apa itu benar Yeol?"

"Eoh, itu—kurasa juga begitu, lalu apa menurutmu Oh Sehun ini reinkarnasi dari iblis yang keluar dari perkamen itu?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menebak isi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Nde, majja— jikapun bukan dia reinkarnasinya, pasti ada garis keturunan yang berkaitan dengan perkamen itu." jawab Baekhyun mantap dengan mata berbinar.

Ctak..

"Yak appo! Kenapa kau menyentilku dobby?!" protes Baekhyun reflek mengusap dahinya setelah sebuah sentilan sukses membuat dahi tertutup poni itu memerah.

"Pabbo,,, jelas-jelas disini dia keturunan asli Grossenbrug bukan Westseven. Disini juga di tuliskan nenek moyangnya berasal dari Grossenburg. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu peradaban Grossenburg lebih sedikit modern dan maju dari pada Westseven? Mana mungkin mereka repot-repot membuat perkamen seperti itu." jelas Chanyeol enteng tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Haish—jika begitu saja tidak perlu menyentilku! Ini sakit bodoh! Jika bukan karena keturunan berarti dia adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis itu, Aniya?" gerutu Baekhyun yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya 5 cm karena kesal.

Grep..

Tiba – tiba tangan kiri Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia mengelus jidatnya dan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyentil dahi itu lagi. Reflek mata Baekhyun terpejam, 'Sepertinya aku salah lagi?' batinnya was-was.

Namun beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan apapun sampai—

Chu

Sebuah benda kenyal menempel sempurna di dahinya, tepat dimana rasa sakit itu muncul. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata. Ia melotot syok, pikirannya entah berlari kemana 'Moong'..

'Apa ini? Chanyeol—'

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" suara baerat Chanyeol belum menyadarkan Baekhyun spenuhnya dari keterkejutannya sampai ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan ciuman di dahinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Baekhyun masih bergeming, pandangan matanya beradu dengan mata Chanyeol yang jernih. Baekhyun begitu terhanyut sampai—

Dug..

"Arrgg... Yak wae?!" Chanyeol berjengit memegangi tulang keringnya yang di sepak oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Park sialan! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menciumku!" protes Baekhyun dengan nafas yang memburu, antara kesal dan merona.

"Aish, hanya didahi.. apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol tidak kalah kesal dengan perlakuan Baekhyun yang menendang tulang keringnya. Jangan salah, biarpun manis begitu, Baekhyun mendapat gelar sabuk hitam dalam bela diri hapkido.

"Kau buta! Aku ini namja dan kau juga namja! Jinjja, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Eoh?" pekik Baekhyun masih dengan nada tingginya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau seorang yeoja Bae?" tanggap Chanyeol enteng.

"Haish, aku punya harga diri sebagai namja NORMAL Park, N-O-R-M-A-L! Apa kau tidak tahan merindukan yeoja-yeojamu diluar sana sehingga kau sampai melampiaskannya kepadaku!" Sungut Baekhyun semakin menjadi dan entah kenapa hatinya mencelos mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Ne.. ne.. arraso, arraso!"ujar Chanyeol sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'Aigoo—anak ini benar-benar..., apa dia tidak merasa bersalah menciumku? Apa dia tidak ada niatan untuk minta maaf? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menciumku? Apa benar sebagai pelampiasan? Shit! Ada apa lagi dengan jantungku tuhan! Kenapa rasanya seperti tidak rela.'

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menatapnya lama. Baekhyun segera kembali dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Mianhae.." ujar Chanyeol pelan

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Entahlah, hanya kalimat itu saja yang dapat keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, apa renacanamu selanjutnya Bae?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eoh, itu aku juga belum tahu Yeol.. rencananya hari ini aku ingin menemui Xi Luhan, sepupu Kyungsoo itu. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu, bukankah Kyungsoo bilang dia memiliki indra keenam yang lebih tahu tentang hal magis?" jelas Baekhyun dengan emosi yang sudah terkendali.

"Hmm, baiklah aku ikut denganmu. Bagaimana jika kita cari alamatnya sekarang?" ujar Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Oke.. lebih cepat, lebih baik.. Kajja!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya di ikuti dengan Chanyeol untuk kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan besiap mencari alamat yang tertera dalam kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo satu hari yang lalu.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini alamatnya Bae?" tanya namja tinggi yang berdiri mensejajari namja mungil didepan sebuah pintu sebuah rumah dengan aksen hitam bergaya Jerman kuno tanpa adanya pagar pembatas. Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin karena tempat rumah itu berdiri di kawasan terpencil. Terlihat masih banyak pohon tinggi hampir menyerupai hutan.

Namja kecil yang merupakan Baekhyun itu meneliti kembali alamat yang tertera di kartu nama dengan tulisan disisi kiri pintu tersebut.

"Nde, sepertinya ini rumahnya Chanyeol-ah." ujar Baekhyun sembari mencari bel yang digunakan sebagai penanda adanya tamu.

"Eoh, tidak ada bel rumah. Apa diketuk saja?" gumam Baekhyun entah kepada siapa, karena Chanyeol masih memperhatikan sekitar.

Tok.. tok.. tokk

"Permisi!"

Tok.. tok..tok..

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengetuk dan berteriak namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang keluar.

Chanyeol yang tadi sempat memperhatikan pemandangan sekitarpun saat ini ikut membantu Baekhyun.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Permisi! Apa ada orang! Xi Luhan-ssi!" teriak Chanyeol berulang namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Aish, apa mereka yang didalam tidak mendengar jika ada tamu? Atau rumah ini kosong?" gerutu Baekhyun yang ditanggapi oleh Chanyeol dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

Namun ketika Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar rumah tersebut ia menangkap benda serupa lonceng tergantung disisi kanan sebuah jendela disamping pintu tersebut.

"Apa mungkin menggunakan ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan lonceng berbahan kuningan yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol, ia dengan seksama memperhatikan benda tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia berkata 'Coba saja Yeol'.

Chanyeol mencoba membunyikan lonceng tersebut sebanyak 3 kali. Tidak sampai satu menit lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi, seseorang dengan dandanan nyentrik, rambut pendek bercat ungu terkuncir pada bagian poni dan paras yang cenderung cantik keluar dari rumah tersebut. Sekilas pandangan mata Chanyeol menatap wajah orang tersebut. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas pupil mata kelam itu sempat melebar beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke bentuk semula. Kemudian Chanyeol menutup matanya sekilas dan membuka mata itu lagi.

"Ah,, anyeonghasseyo agashi, apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Xi Luhan ssi?" ujar Baekhyun yang terkejut akan kemunculan sosok yang membuka pintu di depannya sembari membukkukan badan 90 derajat untuk menjaga kesopanan. Chanyeol hanya membungkukkan sedikit badannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Nugusaeyo?" jawab orang tersebut dengan suara bukan khas yeoja, apa mungkin—

"Apa anda namja?" tanya Baekhyun spontan. Orang tersebut hanya berrolling eyes sembari meneliti dua orang asing yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah,, maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu jika anda seorang namja." ujar Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Aigoo—aku bertanya siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian!" orang tersebut meninggikan suaranya, terkesan tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Emm,, perkenalkan saya Byun Baekhyun dan ini (menunjuk Chanyeo) teman saya Park Chanyeol, kami ingin bertemu dengan Xi Luhan ssi, apakah ada?" tanya Baekhyun lebih berhati-hati dan sabar.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kalian cari, lalu apa mau kalian?!" orang tersebut masih betah dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan ketus.

"Eoh, anda Xi Luhan ssi itu?" Baekhyun meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai rambut. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan orang yang mengaku sebagai Xi Luhan tersebut.

"Apa tujuan kalian kesini hanya untuk memandangiku?! Membuang-buang waktu saja." Luhan yang merasa risih dipandangi oleh kedua orang asing didepannya mulai jengah.

"Ah,, tidak, tidak... kami datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu Xi Luhan ssi, kemarin Kyungie—ah aniya, Do Kyungsoo ssi telah—" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong dengan pekikan lantang dari Luhan.

"Haish.. bocah itu! Tunggu disini sebentar."

Luhan tiba-tiba masuk kembali kedalam rumah setelah memekik dan menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melongo menatap kepergiannya jauh kedalam rumah yang masih tebuka sebagian.

"Orang yang aneh sekaligus unik."gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Begitu pula rumahnya." tambah Chanyeol.

.

.

Orang bernama Luhan itu kembali ketempat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu diluar pintu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat mendengar nada tinggi khas orang sedang murka kepada seseorang, dan Baekhyun sempat menangkap kalimat _'_ _YAA Bocah penguin mata burung hantu_ _, jika kau kembali mengirim orang-orang asing kemari untuk mengganggu waktuku, Kau akan ku cincang! Ini yang terakhir kalinya! Kau mengerti,_ _Do Kyungsoo_ _?!'_ dari arah dalam rumah Luhan. Sepertinya ia sedang berbicara melalui telfon dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi kenapa marah-marah seperti itu? Entahlah..

"Masuklah." ujar Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sembari membuka lebar akses masuk rumah tersebut.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian masuk diikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan sempat melirik kearah pohon maple yang berada sekitar 3 m dari rumahnya. Ia memicingkan penglihatannya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Sesosok makhluk ternyata sedang berdiri dibalik pohon maple tersebut dengan tatapannya yang tidak lepas dari pintu dimana ketiga namja yang masing – masing adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan masuk.

.

.

Ketiga namja itu kini duduk dengan posisi Luhan duduk menghadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan. Sofa dengan ukiran dari kayu mahoni itu terkesan klasik dan unik, semua barang yang terlihat diruangan tersebut bernuansa hitam, perak dan gold dengan desain interior menganut gaya Jerman Selatan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berurusan dan ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, tapi karena bocah Owl itu memohon agar aku membantu kalian ya sudah. Jadi, kalian ingin meminta bantuan apa kepadaku? Apa kalian diganggu oleh hantu? Atau kalian ingin aku mengusir hantu?" berondong Luhan langsung pada intinya.

"Eoh, begini Xi Luhan ssi—"Baekhyun mulai beucap namun segera dipotong oleh Luhan.

"Panggil saja aku Luhan, aku tidak suka dengan kesan formal." potongnya santai yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit dongkol namun ia masih bisa cukup bersabar.

"Hmm, sebenarnya disini aku yang mengalami hal ganjil itu Luhan ssi, aku mengalami hal mengerikan setelah—" lagi-lagi kalimat Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kau sedang diikuti, bukankah kau merasa begitu?" tebak Luhan dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas lutut.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang akan ia sampaikan namun tidak di pungkiri bahwa ia juga sering merasakan seperti ada yang mengikuti. Apa Luhan ini mengetahui sesuatu?

"N-Nde, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kadang aku merasa seperti diikuti dan diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Tapi tidak ada siapapun disekitarku saat itu." jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Kau diikuti seseorang? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku Bae?" ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit mengeluarkan tatapan protesnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa merunduk maaf dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ehem.. dia mengikutimu sampai kesini tadi, namun sepertinya ia sudah pergi. Lagi pula itu bukan orang, kurasa makhluk itu cukup mempunyai energi negatif yang tinggi. Apa kau pernah menyakiti orang? Atau membunuh orang?" tebak Luhan asal.

"A-aniya,, sebenarnya aku mengalami kejadian menyeramkan seperti itu setelah aku menemukan sebuah perkamen Luhan ssi." jelas Baekhyun lantang.

"Perkamen?" Luhan mengernyit. Tatapan itu seolah meminta penjelasan lebih rinci dari ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang bosan dengan pembicaraan bertele-tele ini segera mengambil perkamen yang berada didalam tas ransel yang diletakkan dipangkuan Baekhyun.

"Perkamen ini."

Luhan menerima perkamen yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol dan membukanya. Seketika kedua pupil mata itu melebar. Ekspesi wajah itu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Wajah kelewat cantik untuk namja itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"D-Dimana k-kau menemukan ini Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Aku menemukannya di Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven." jawab Baekhyun

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Ia menarik nafas dalam untuk rangkaian kalimat berikutnya.

"K-kau belum membacanya kan, Baekhyun-ah?" sungguh Luhan tidak ingin prediksi buruk yang berada dalam benaknya menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi, namun—

"Aku yang membacanya Luhan ssi." terdengar suara Chanyeollah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau—" Luhan tercekat, demi apapun jantungnya seakan di pompa dua kali lebih cepat. Peluh semakin membanjiri keningnya. Ia mengerat genggamannya pada perkamen, kemudian mencoba mengatur deru emosinya dengan menutup mata dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Baekhyun yang melihat respon dari Luhan setelah melihat perkamen terebut sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan ssi?" namun Luhan tetap tidak bergeming.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan meletakkan perkamen itu pada meja di depannya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mengambil perkamen itu dan menyimpannya kembali pada tas ransel Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sudah kalian alami setelah bocah bodoh ini (tunjuknya pada Chanyeol) membaca perkamen itu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan sedikit memicingkan matanya kepada Chanyeol seolah menyalahkannya. Chanyeol sedikit mendengus dan tidak suka dengan panggilan 'Bocah bodoh' dan lagi tatapan menjengkelkan itu.

Baekhyun menceritakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami dan itu sukses membuat wajah pucat Luhan semakin kentara. Banyak nafas yang Luhan hembuskan dengan kasar ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan muncul dengan buku tua berukuran tanggung yang sudah lusuh ditangannya. Sampul buku itu sudah cukup pudar dan entah apa tulisan yang tercetak di depannya. Hanya gambar ukiran bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang masih tampak dikeempat sisi buku tersebut.

"Ini adalah catatan leluhurku. Ia bernama Edith— aku belum sepenuhnya mempelajari catatan ini, tapi jika dari apa yang kau ceritakan berarti iblis itu sudah berhasil melakukan ritual yang pertama Baekhyun-ah.. Selanjutnya ia akan melakukan ritual yang kedua. Aku tahu ini akan berat, namun jika kau ingin selamat maka kita harus mencegah ritual kedua itu terjadi." tutur Luhan

"Lalu Bagaimana cara mencegah ritual kedua itu Luhan ssi?" tanya Baekhyun mulai putus asa.

Luhan perlahan menunduk, membolak balik buku tersebut sampai halaman tengah. Ia sedikit ragu.

"Kau harus membaca mantra yang akan aku berikan ketika iblis itu muncul Baekhyun-ah, maka iblis itu tidak akan bisa menjamahmu, kau terlindungi dan tidak akan terpengaruh. Karena sebelum diadakan ritual kedua kau harus mengucapkan mantra dibawah pengaruh iblis itu sebagai jalan pembuka ritual kedua. Jika iblis itu tidak berhasil mempengaruhimu dan kau tidak mengucapkan mantra itu maka ritual kedua tidak akan terjadi, sehingga pada saat itu juga iblis itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya dan kau akan selamat." Papar Luhan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kapan ritual kedua itu dilakukan Luhan ssi?" tanya Baekhyun mulai menemukan semangat hidupnya.

"Tepat ketika bulan separuh ke 397 yaitu setelah purnama ke 396, 7 hari setelah ritual pertama dilakukan. Kau harus membaca mantra ini apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun-ah, kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan kemudian merobek satu lembar dari halaman kosong di buku tersebut. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas sebelum merobek lembar dalam buku itu, ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan seperti mantra dan — sret, dari robekan tersebut keluar percikan cahaya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas meja. Luhan kembali memposisikan tangannya diatas kertas tersebut, mulutnya menggumam sesuatu dan perlahan jarinya seperti menulis sesuatu. Tidak ada satu hurufpun yang tercetak diatas kertas tersebut. 'Orang gila mana yang mengharapkan adanya rangkaian huruf jika kau tidak menulis menggunakan tinta atupun alat tulis yang meninggalkan bekas diatas kertas.' namun pemikiran itu salah ketika Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku membutuhkan darahmu." ujarnya sembari menggigit ujung jari Baekhyun dengan giginya.

"Akh.." Baekhyun meringis ngilu. Darah segar keluar dari ujung jarinya kemudian menetes diatas kertas tadi dan seketika matanya terbelalak menyaksikan darahnya menyusut seolah terhisap oleh kertas dan perlahan digantikan dengan tulisan latin berwarna merah seperti darahnya.

Setelah tulisan itu timbul Luhan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ingat Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak boleh menghilangkan tulisan mantra ini atau jatuh ketangan iblis itu. Jika kau gagal, orang-orang yang terkait dengan pekamen itu akan mati." peringat Luhan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Tulisan mantra yang saat ini di genggamnya adalah penentu hidup dan mati dirinya dan orang lain.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol permisi pulang setelah Luhan memberikan tulisan mantra itu. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Namun salah seorang dari kedua namja tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan membiakan namja lain berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka, ketika ia menangkap dari ekor matanya jika pintu mahoni itu telah tertutup dan sang empunya rumah telah masuk kedalamnya. Seringaian tercetak jelas pada sudut bibir namja tersebut.

'Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini _**Edith**_ , atau lebih tepatnya— apa ku sebut saja dengan reinkarnasimu?' ujar namja tersebut dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan? Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di situ! Ayo kita pulang, palliwa!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Eoh,, Ne!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir.

"Kau ini lamban sekali, Cepatlah!" cecar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah sampai didalam mobil duduk dibangku kemudi.

"Ya..ya... dasar cerewet!" gerutu Chanyeol sembari memasang seatbeltnya. Namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah Bae, tentang tulisan mantra itu aku khawatir jika kau yang menyimpannya. Bukankah Luhan mengatakan saat ini kau sedang di ikuti?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tesirat nada khawatir disana.

"Aish, benar juga. Bagaimana ini? Emm.. bagaimana jika kau saja yang menyimpannya Yeol?" usul Baekhyun melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Eoh,, aku?"tunjuk Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Nde.. hanya kau yang aku percaya disini Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau tidak mau?!" Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan nada ancaman dan tatapan siap membunuh. Chanyeol yang mengerti itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aigoo,, baiklah, baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan menyimpannya. Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu. Kau puas?" cibir Chanyeol yang di sambut oleh senyum manis Baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona. Chanyeol kemudian melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali pulang ke mansion.

.

.

Matahari mulai lelah dan kini digantikan oleh pekatnya malam tanpa adanya penghias di atas sana. Seorang namja mungil dengan wajah cantiknya sedang menikmati sejuknya angin malam. Ia berdiri didepan gazebo yang berada di belakang rumah dengan bentangan danau berwarna hijau lumut di depannya.

Mata itu terpejam, namun telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara angin yang menyapu helaian rambut lurusnya.

Wush—angin itu berhembus tak biasa, bau ini begitu familiar di hidungnya. Wangi bunga krisan putih.

"Kau datang?" ucap namja yang masih betah menutup matanya kepada sosok namja yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Edith" Sahut namja yang tengah berdiri menghadap punggung sempit namja yang ia sapa dengan 'Edith'. Dari nada bicaranya seperti sepasang kawan yang sudah berpisah lama.

Perlahan namja bernama 'Edith' itu membuka mata, menarik nafas dalam dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menyambut namja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan Edith tapi kim Luhan." ujar datar namja yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu tak suka.

"Well, baik kau adalah Xi Luhan maupun Edith, bagiku kalian berdua tatap saja sama." tutur namja yang perlahan mulai mendekat kearah Luhan berdiri.

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengannya. Aku lebih suka dengan diriku sendiri!" ucap Luhan santai sedikit arogan sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha.. bahkan sikap aroganmu saja sama persis dengan dirinya. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyebutmu Edith? Lagipula aku menyukai nama itu."

"Sudahlah, apa kau kesini hanya untuk memperdebatkan sebuah panggilan, Eoh?" Luhan mulai merasa kesal dengan namja yang dengan seenaknya menertawakannya tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku datang kemari hanya sekedar mengunjungi dan menyapa mantan kekasih lama. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Edith."

Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah mendengar panggilan itu melalui lubang telinganya.

"Jangan bertele-tele, katakan dengan jelas! Apa kau yakin kemari hanya ingin menyapaku tanpa berkeinginan untuk membicarakan iblis perkamen itu?" tanya Luhan dengan seringaian diujung bibirnya.

"Ah,, itu juga termasuk salah satu alasan mengapa aku kemari." ucap namja yang kini sudah berada di samping danau, memandang hamparan kelam genangan air di depannya.

Luhan ikut memposisikan dirinya menghadap danau sama seperti namja di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar.

"Empat hari lagi ritual kedua akan dilakukan oleh iblis itu. kau harus menghalanginya, karena dengan hanya mantra pelindung yang sudah ku berikan saja kurasa tidak akan cukup. Aku belum tahu seberapa besar kekuatan iblis itu, dan lagi—" Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang namja disampingnya.

"Aku sulit menangkap keberadaan iblis itu. Jadi, jika Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk memperkuat pertahanan mantra yang telah aku berikan kepada Baekhyun maka semua akan baik-baik saja." sambung Luhan kembali.

"Begitukah?" taggapan datar di berikan oleh namja tersebut.

"Iya, setidaknya itu yang aku rencanakan. Namun, Ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang berat jika kita tidak berhasil menggagalkan ritual yang kedua. Kita berdua dalam bahaya dan— pada akhirnya kita akan mati mengenaskan." ujar Luhan dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia bisikkan tepat pada lubang telinga namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

Namja mungil itu terlihat resah dan terus mengeliat. Peluh membanjiri dahi dan ujung rambutnya. Sebenarnya apa yang namja mungil bernama Baekhyun ini alami?

 _Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas melalui kedua matanya sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Chanyeol_ _dengan tubuh penuh memear dan luka_ _sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari_ _cekalan_ _2 orang yang wajahnya terlihat begitu samar. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun membantu, berteriak memanggil Chanyeol dan menghajar kedua lelaki bertubuh tanggung itu dengan_ _Hapkidonya_ _. Namun entah mengapa tubuh Baekhyun sulit untuk di gerakkan seakan ia hanya disetting untuk menjadi penonton disana._

 _Belum Baekhyun mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti batu, ia di kejutkan dengan munculnya sosok namja lain menggenggam sebuah belati berwarna perak perlahan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang masih memberontak melepaskan diri. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, ia panik melihat namja dengan belati ditangannya tersebut semakin dekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengangkat belati itu tinggi-tinggi. Jantung Baekhyun memburu, ia ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol namun sungguh demi apapun tubuhnya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan, hingga—_

 _Jlep—krass, belati itu tepat menghujam dada sebelah kiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun tercekat. Mulutnya sempat terkunci, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah orang yang menusuk jantung Chanyeol menyeringai bagaikan iblis. Ia belum mengidap kepikunan sehingga ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah rupawan yang sedang menusukkan lebih dalam belati itu ke dada Chanyeol. Oh Sehun—_

 _Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat Chanyeol terbatuk memuntahkan darah dan sekarat._

" _Andwe.._ _CHANYEOL_ _! CHANYEOL_ _-AH_ _! TIDAK.. CHANYEOL!"_

.

.

"CHANYEOLLL! Hah,,,hah..hh" Baekhyun terbangun dan reflek mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat dingin menetes memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Jantungnya terpacu berkali – kali lipat lebih cepat saat ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa di perintah sehingga menimbulkan isakan kecil yang membuat dirinya kian sulit untuk bernafas. Baekhyun mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk. Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama Oh Sehun itu menusuk Chanyeol? Bukankah Oh Sehun itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'? 'Oh tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol akan—' wajah Baekhyun kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **I'm Back.. sesuai janji aku update malem jum'at seminggu sekali.. Hehehe..**

 **Note: Yang penasaran terus mau baca versi Kyuminnya Ciee nyari spoiler ya? Kekekeke…**

 **Thanks ya yang udah Review, Love u all..**

 **See you soon on the next chapter…**

 **Thankyuuu…**

 **Salam 614 & 137…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

.

.

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyun

Do Yeolngsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

" _CHANYEOL_ _LL_ _! Hah,,,hah..hh"_

 _Baekhyun terbangun dan reflek mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat dingin menetes memenuhi wajah pucatnya. Jantungnya terpacu berkali – kali lipat lebih cepat saat ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa di perintah sehingga menimbulkan isakan kecil yang membuat dirinya kian sulit untuk bernafas. Baekhyun mengerat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh gemetarnya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan isakan begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menghirup udara dengan baik dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, ia mulai sadar jika ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang begitu buruk. Namun, apa maksud mimpinya tadi? Mengapa namja yang ia tahu bernama Oh Sehun itu menusuk Chanyeol? Bukankah Oh Sehun itu namja yang ia curigai sebagai—'Iblis'? '_ _O_ _h tidak, mungkinkah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol akan—' wajah Baekhyun kembali pucat pasi dengan kedua mata yang memancarkan sorot ketakutan._

 _._

 _._

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther** **6**

Namja berperawakan mungil itu sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafas yang sempat menderu tadi. Dialihkan pandangannya pada jam weeker yang terpajang diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. '02.15' itulah angka yang tertera pada jam tersebut.

Huft—

Ia mencoba kembali berbaring untuk tidur, namun pikirannya masih melayang ke mimpi buruk yang baru ia alami tadi sehingga namja pemilik nama Baekhyun itu masih betah untuk terjaga. Tidak lama ia kembali terduduk dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan gusar. Baekhyun merasa tidak tenang. Ia harus memastikan kondisi Chanyeol sekarang.

Pemuda penyuka strawberry itu kemudian menyambar smartphone hitam yang tergeletak diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia mendial nomor yang sudah di hafalkannya di luar kepala.

Nada sambunglah yang terdengar pertama kali menyapa telinga Baekhyun.

Cukup lama sehingga membuat namja manis ini semakin gusar, 'Ayolah Chanyeol.. angkat.. jebal.. angkatlah!'

" _Yeobossaeyo—yak nuguya?!_ _A_ _pa kau tidak punya otak! Ini jam berapa_ _, E_ _oh?!"_ teriak suara di seberang sana membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"C-Chanyeol-ah,, ini aku— apa aku membangunkanmu?" cicit Baekhyun. Hening beberapa saat. Sepertinya Chanyeol sedang mengumpulkan kesadarannya di seberang sana.

" _Hmm, kau_ _Bae._ _W_ _ae?"_ tanya suara yang terdengar parau khas orang yang kesal di bangunkan dari tidur secara paksa itu.

"Mian, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih.

" _Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja_ _._ _Memangnya ada apa_ _,_ _eoh?_ _S_ _esuatu terjadi padamu?"_ terdengar nada kecemasan pada suara Chanyeol.

"Aniya, tidak terjadi sesuatu padaku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisimu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kelegaan dihatinya.

Suara helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas dari seberang sana. Sebelum —

" _Yak_ _!_ _Kau membangunkanku tengah malam begini hanya untuk bertanya kondisiku?! Aish_ _yang benar saja_ _—"_ sentak Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Aigoo... sepertinya kau memang baik-baik saja. Ya sudah, aku tutup saja. Annyeong!"

Tutt...

Baekhyunpun memutus panggilan telfonnya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar omelan Chanyeol saat ini, sangat berisik dan hampir membuat telinganya tuli. Persetan jika besok Chanyeol akan bersungut kesal padanya, yang pasti sekarang ia merasa lega jika Chanyeol dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kini Baekhyun bisa kembali tidur dan berdoa agar mimpi mengerikan tadi tidak mampir kembali dalam tidur indahnya. Yah… Semoga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak habis fikir, mengapa sabahat tersayangnya bermarga Byun itu sepagi ini sudah menghasutnya untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan kampus padahal mereka sedang tidak ada kelas atau tugas. Oh tuhan! Apa Baekhyun memiliki hobi baru untuk mengganggu libur tenangnya sekarang? Setelah semalam dengan tidak elitnya sang pemilik mata puppy itu membangunkan tidur indahnya pada jam-jam lewat tengah malam. Dan sekarang lihatlah, anak itu seperti depresi berat dengan mata sayu dan kantung mata tebal.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, ia masih betah untuk tidak bergeming disalah satu bilik baca yang disediakan perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku sejarah memenuhi mejanya. Sementara Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalannya dengan malas diatas kedua tangan yang ia sedekapkan diatas meja. Jujur saja mata Chanyeol masih terasa mengantuk dan perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuknya saat ini. Seharusnya hari ini ia habiskan untuk tidur dan bermain game sepuasnya. Ishh…

Chanyeol yang merasa bosan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa Bae? Apa ada sesuatu yang menggangumu? Ku perhatikan dari tadi kau hanya diam tanpa membaca satupun buku dihadapanmu." Chanyeol menunjuk buku-buku yang tergeletak tidak berguna didepan Baekhyun menggunakan dagu.

"Huft— Entahlah, Pikiranku terasa semakin kacau. Aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir Yeol, dan—" Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali. Pandangannya tampak meredup dan Chanyeol bersumpah dari kedua manik kelam itu Baekhyun seperti orang sedang tertekan.

"Dan aku tidak ingin sampai ada korban." sambungnya lirih sembari memejamkan mata. Baekhyun kembali teringat sekelebat mimpi buruknya semalam.

"Terjadi korban? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, Ia memicing dengan wajah sebelah alis terangkat, 'Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres.'

Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Pandangan itu begitu sayu dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi tentangmu Yeol. Iblis itu—ah tidak, maksudku namja bernama Oh Sehun itu menusukmu dengan belati perak. Kau berteriak, meronta, namun— namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dia semakin menusukkan belatinya ke jantungmu, Chanyeol-ah. Kau— kau terlihat sekarat. Kau kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku, aku—" Baekhyun meracau hebat dan memucat. Ia kalut. Mata bening itu berkaca-kaca, namun tidak sampai menumpahkan air mata. Ia sudah tidak ingin membuang air matanya lagi hanya untuk takut pada iblis itu. Baekhyun ingin melawan namun ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya.

"Hey,, lihat aku, bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Sudahlah Bae, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti yang dimimpimu itu. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, kau hanya takut dan ketakutanmu itu terbawa ke alam mimpi, jadi jangan pikirkan mimpi itu. Okey?" Chanyeol hanya menanggapi enteng, ia mencoba membuat Baekhyun merasa relaks.

"Yah— semoga saja kau benar. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir Yeol, aku ingin cepat mengakhirinya! Apapun akan kulakukan asal semua ini berakhir!" Baekhyun berujar dengan lantang untuk menguatkan hati. Nafasnya memburu, terlihat dimata itu tekad yang begitu kuat untuk melawan dan bertahan. Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan dan muak dengan ketakutan yang selalu menghantuinya. Ia ingin bebas dan kembali menjalani hidup normal.

"Woow, wow, tenang Bae, tenang. Ah—tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol hampir saja terlupa akan sesuatu yang kemarin ia temukan diruang perpustakaan buku sejarah milik keluarganya. Ia kemudian merogoh tas hitam yang ia sampirkan pada tempat duduk miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sudah ia siapkan. Rencananya ia akan menunjukkan ini kepada Baekhyun saat mereka bertemu dan kebetulan sekali Baekhyun mengajaknya kemari jadi ia bisa menunjukkannya sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran sembari mengintip kedalam tas Chanyeol diatas panguan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Sebentar Bae, aku sedangꟷ"

Sret!

"Assa!" Chanyeol berhasil menarik keluar sebuah buku yang tampak cukup tebal dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tasnya untuk kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut diatas meja. Sebelah alis mata Baekhyun terangkat, 'Eh? Lagi-lagi sebuah buku kuno?'. Yeah,,, Kali ini berwarna hitam pekat tanpa sampul(?).

"Bacalah." Chanyeol menggeser buku itu tepat didepan Baekhyun yang sempat tertegun dan mengerutkan dahi melihat buku aneh itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menerimanya dan membuka satu persatu isi buku tersebut untuk dibaca.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun meneliti dan membaca isinya, matanya terbelalak. Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang duduk santai menatap antusias ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini—" Baekhyun tercekat dan kembali membaca ulang buku tersebut. Buku itu ternyata berisikan tentang upacara atau ritual untuk memusnahkan iblis atau mengunci iblis kembali pada kegelapan. Itu yang bisa Baekhyun simpulkan dari buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu sesaat, "Akupun tak tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencoba mengikuti apa yang ada di buku itu bukan?"

"I-iya, tapi─"

"Dengar Bae─" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan kembali menyambung ucapannya, "Bukankah kau ingin semuanya berakhir?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Emm, tentu saja, Yeol. Tapi, dimana kau mendapatkan buku ini?" tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Buku itu aku temukan kemarin di perpustakaan sejarah ayah. Ku pikir buku itu akan berguna." jawab Chanyeol seadanya setelah melepaskan rangkulannya dan bersedekap.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol tanpa beralih dari tulisan latin Jerman khas dari daerah Jerman Selatan yang tercetak pada buku itu.

"Hmm.. Ku rasa kau benar. Sepertinya buku ini akan berguna jika aku melafalkan mantra yang kemarin Luhan berikan. Bukankah mantra itu akan melindungiku dari iblis itu Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Bingo! Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan mantra dari Xi Luhan itu sementara kita akan melakukan ritual yang ada di buku tersebut. Mulanya sore ini aku akan ke mansionmu untuk memperlihatkan buku ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah menyeretku kemari sepagi ini. Beruntung sekali bukan? Hehe.." jelas Chanyeol sembari terkekeh entah apa yang membuatnya lucu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam seolah berfikir beberapa saat.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol-ah? Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau akan—" Baekhyun memandang intens Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan, tenanglah. Selama kau membaca mantra yang di berikan Luhan, lalu kita bisa menyelesaikan ritual ini, Kita akan baik-baik saja dan iblis itu akan musnah." ujar Chanyeol begitu tenang.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah Luhan mengatakan aku hanya perlu membaca mantra yang ia berikan agar iblis itu tidak mempengaruhiku dan tidak bisa melakukan ritual kedua, selanjutnya iblis itu akan musnah dengan sendirinya?" tutur Baekhyun yang merasa ritual di buku itu hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya pada Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol segera mengambil alih buku itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya pada bagian mendekati akhir.

"Baca bagian yang ini." tunjuknya pada tulisan bercetak merah tebal pada buku tersebut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan yag ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol. Membaca dengan teliti rangkaian kata dan kalimat yang terdapat pada paragraf tersebut.

Seketika matanya melebar, ia menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kepastian.

"Tidak mungkin, benarkah ini? Tunggu—" Baekhyun mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. Dan ia tercekat "Malam ini?" gumam Baekhyun sulit percaya.

Chanyeol kemudian menggangguk. Ia menghela nafas dan memegang pundak Baekhyun yang masih syok.

"Malam ini kemungkinan iblis itu akan melakukan ritual pembuka sebelum ritual kedua itu Bae. Memang yang dikatakan Luhan benar, tapi kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa lama mantra Luhan akan melindungimu. Jadi, sebelum dia melakukan ritual pembuka itu, kita harus memusnahkannya terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang ada dalam buku ini." tunjuk Chanyeol pada buku yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia bingung. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko untuk Chanyeol jika mereka─ dia dan Chanyeol─ melakukan ritual seperti yang ada di buku tersebut. Namun kata-kata Chanyeol ada benarnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin seberapa kuat iblis itu dan seberapa hebat mantra Luhan menjaganya dari iblis itu. Jika seperti itu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? tapi—

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku Bae, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau mengikuti apa yang ku katakan, hmm?" seolah mengerti perang batin dalam diri Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"C-Chan—" Baekhyun semakin kalut dan bimbang.

"Ssstt... cukup pikirkan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungimu." Chanyeol berujar penuh arti.

Baekhyun menutup mata, mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Semoga pilihannya ini tidak akan membuatnya menyesal dan menimbulkan korban. Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas ia mengangguk untuk melakukan ritual yang ada pada buku tersebut. Entah apa nama buku itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini berada di ruang tengah mansionnya yang disulap menjadi lapang. Kursi-kursi sengaja di singkirkan untuk menaruh lilin-lilin yang tersusun membentuk sebuah pentagram. Ritual yang akan mereka lakukan sengaja di mansion milik Baekhyun karena di mansion itulah semuanya di mulai.

Chanyeol sedang meletakkan lilin terakhir untuk menyempurnakan bentuk pentagram yang ia buat. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang ada di tangannya. Pukul 23.25, yang berarti 35 menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Terlihat diluar sana malam semakin gelap. Suara binatang malam semakin jelas di telinga. Udara dinginpun semakin terasa menusuk kulit.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengawasi setiap gerakan Chanyeol mempersiapkan ritual yang dulu sempat ia anggap konyol ini. 'Ck, Baekhyun seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri.'

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang pundak sempit itu. Ada sedikit remasan disana untuk menyalurkan kekuatan pada mental Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol seolah memberi aba-aba Baekhyun sebelum ia memulai ritual. Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, dari buku ini kau harus berdiri di tengah pentagram itu dan membaca pada baris ke 5 sampai ke 7. Lalu, jangan lupa kau harus membaca mantra di kertas ini Bae." Chanyeol memberikan buku yang berada di tangannya berikut kertas mantra yang diberikan oleh Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima ke dua benda itu dengan tangan gemetar. 'Oh Tuhan! Tolong kami, selamatkan kami malam ini.' pintanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang melihat tangan gemetar Baekhyun reflek menggenggam tangan itu dan meremasnya lembut. Ia seperti menyalurkan kekuatan untuk 'sahabat' tercintanya tersebut.

"Gwenchana, kita akan baik-baik saja. Hanya ikuti saja kata-kataku apapun yang terjadi, arra?"Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditelinga Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun berdesir dan mendapatkan sedikit banyak tambahan energi.

Baekhyun menatap manik bening nan kelam itu untuk kemudian mengangguk pasti.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik." setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun bersiap di posisinya. Ia berdiri ditengah-tengah lilin pentagram. Sedangkan Chanyeol berada disebelah kanan Baekhyun kemudian melirik kembali jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. '10 menit lagi' batinnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol memberi aba-aba kepada Baekhyun jika ritual ini akan ia mulai. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, pertanda ia siap. Melihat itu, Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata dan merapalkan beberapa mantra yang mungkin sudah ia hapalkan dari buku yang kini berada di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai mempersiapkan diri. Tidak dipungkiri kini jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun ia mencoba tenang dan berkonsentrasi. Cukup membaca buku itu, membaca mantra dari Luhan, ritual selesai dan semuanya akan kembali normal. Ya, ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini. Harus!

Beberapa menit setelah Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya, tiba-tiba—

Wush—

Angin entah datang darimana menyerbu kesegala arah. Semuanya bergemuruh, persis seperti kejadian saat perkamen itu di baca. Lilin-lilin yang tersusun menjadi pentagram bergoyang dengan brutal, namun anehnya lilin tersebut tidak mati maupun tumbang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Suasana semakin mencekam saat lampu mulai tak beraturan menyala dan mati. Baekhyun melihat semuanya, bagaimana bayangan itu menyusup diantara deru angin dan berputar bagaikan angin beliung berwarna hitam yang siap menghantam apapun di depannya.

Baekhyun tercekat. Ketakutan itu mulai melingkupi dirinya sampai ia tidak sadar jika Chanyeol berteriak—

"BAEKHYUN, BACA BUKU DAN MANTRANYA SEKARANG! BACA BAEKHYUN-AH!" teriak Chanyeol yang menghalau angin ribut dengan lengannya menutupi wajah, sementara tubuhnya mulai terhuyung tak stabil.

Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya saat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dari arah samping kanannya. Ia segera membaca dengan suara gemetar bait per bait yang diawali bait ke 5 dan di akhiri bait ke 7.

.

 _Rückkehr der Dämon Seele in der Ewigkeit. in einem schwarzen Loch terdasar Kruste gefangen, kommen mit einer neuen reinen Seele. der Knechtschaft des Teufels in der Hölle. zerstört !_

 _Kembalikan jiwa iblis dalam keabadian. terkurung dalam kerak lubang hitam terdasar, munculkan jiwa murni yang baru. belenggu iblis di dalam neraka._

 _Musnah!_

 _._

Angin semakin gemuruh tak terkendali. Benda-benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhamburan dan terbanting. Suara pecahan vas, jam dinding dan kaca jendela menambah suasa menjadi begitu mencekam. Namun anehnya angin itu tak menyentuh Baekhyun sama sekali didalam lingkaran pentagram.

Bahkan Chanyeolpun tak luput dari amukan angin itu. Ia terbanting keatas meja yang terbalik. Debumam keras terdengar kala tubuh tinggi itu menghamtam begitu kuat meja yang berada 5 meter darinya.

Bruugkk— BRAAKK!

"AKKHHH.." Chanyeol memekik nyaring, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan menghentikan rapalannya untuk memanggil nama namja itu.

"CHANYEOL!"

"J-JANGAN BERHENTIHH..hh! LANJUTKAN! BACA MANTRANYA BAEKHYUN-AH! AAKKHH..HHh!" Teriak Chanyeol diantara deru nafas dan ringisan kesakitannya.

Baekhyun tercekat dikala angin puting hitam itu menyusut dan berubah menjadi bentuk sosok makhluk seperti bayangan hitam bermata merah menampakkan urat-urat muka yang menonjol. Makhluk itu berbentuk manusia dengan tubuh tegap atletis dan wajah yang familiar. Bersyukurlah dengan mata Baekhyun yang masih melihat dengan jelas rupa makhluk itu walaupun lampu diruangan itu seperti lampu diskotik.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat makhluk itu menggeram dan perlahan mendekati dirinya saat ini. Jantungnya memburu, tubuhnya kelu untuk di gerakkan. Ia begitu gemetar. Seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya, kejadian saat malam persetubuhan itu kembali terngiang di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menatap kalut kearah makhluk yang mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berusaha berdiri dan berteriak untuk menghampiri Baekhyun diantara terpaan angin yang menyulitkan gerakannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BACA MANTRANYA!" lagi-lagi pekikan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kekakuan.

Ia dengan kalap membuka kertas mantra yang di berikan oleh Luhan dan membacanya tanpa tahu isi mantra tersebut. Manusia mana yang bisa berfikir jernih saat sedang panik!

 _Brechen jeden Fluch, in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint. die reine Seele, die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück. Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Sosok itu dengan membabi buta ingin mencengkeram tubuh Baekhyun. Ia berniat membanting tubuh Baekhyun agar keluar dari pentagram tersebut tepat saat Baekhyun membaca mantra dari kertas yang berada ditangannya. Sosok itu seolah-olah ingin menghentikan Baekhyun membaca mantra tersebut. Namun nahas, hal itu justru dihalangi oleh Chanyeol dan alhasil tubuh Chanyeollah yang terpelanting cukup jauh menghantam dinding saat akan menjadi tameng.

Brugggkkk

"ARRRGG! Uhukk... uhkk." pekikan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol yang terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya karena begitu keras menghantam dinding. Sakit menjalar pada punggungnya.

Seketika lampu diruangan tersebut mati dan lilin yang membentuk pentagram itupun mati.

Deepp—

Semuanya gelap total. Baekhyun yang masih merapalkan mantra tersentak dan panik. Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"C-Chan.."cicit Baekhyun lirih.

"CHANYEOL..!" panggil Baekhyun lagi dengan suara agak meninggi, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kini pikiran Baekhyun mulai panik dan takut.

"CHANYEOL DIMANA KAU!" Baekhyun berteriak kalap, namun belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"AARRRGGGGGG!"

Baekhyun mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"CHAN─!" Baekhyun berniat akan beranjak menghampiri suara teriakan tersebut namun—

"J-JANGAN KE- ARGG- K-KEMARIHH! T-TETAP D-DI TEM- ARRGKK- TEMPATMU B-BAEK!" Suara yang terdengar seperti suara Chanyeol itu berujar susah payah.

"TAPI CHAN—" Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir apapun.

"KU BILANG TETAP DI TEMPAT DAN BACA MANTRANYA! Hhh..hhh" Chanyeol terengah dengan suara memburu dan deru nafas berat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan makhluk itu. Semuanya sangat gelap dan Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia hanya bisa mendengar debuman keras beberapa kali disertai geraman milik makhluk itu dan sahutan teriakan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membaca mantra itu. Ia hampir gila dan frustasi karena semuanya gelap. Namun Baekhyun mencoba mengingat dalam kepanikan. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi, namun konsentrasinya terpecah karena pekikan seseorang yang ia percaya sebagai Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"AARRGGGKKK...KKhh"

'Shit..ayolah Byun Baekhyun, ingatlah! Ayolah..' pintanya dalam hati. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin menangis dan meraung saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol. 'Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak boleh mati.' rapalnya dalam hati sambil menutup mata sampai—

 _Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Baekhyun mengikuti suara yang menuntunnya merapalkan mantra tersebut. Itu seperti suara Chanyeol.

 _Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Seakan mendapatkan sebuah penopang ditengah badai, Baekhyun dengan tak terkontrol mengucapkan mantra tersebut secara berulang-ulang. Ia seolah mendapatkan kembali jiwanya.

Lama kelamaan debuman itu tak terdengar di gantikan dengan riuhnya angin berhembus seperti puting beliung. Kembali ruangan tersebut gemuruh, sebelum akhirnya—

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

Baekhyun melafalkan lantang mantra terakhir bersama dengan suara Chanyeol yang ikut mengucapkan mantra tersebut pada kalimat terakhir.

Byarrr...

Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang.

Hening—

Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

Matanya menatap horor pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Makhluk itu menggeram dan tunggu, dia berubah—

"AARRGGGGG!" namja yang bertelanjang dada tersebut berteriak menjambak rambutnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dan terbatuk.

"Uuhhukk.. hkkk.." Dari dalam mulutnya keluar darah berwarna hitam kemerahan sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Namja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada objek di depan sana yang menatapnya syok. Ia ingin menggapai namja mungil tersebut, Namun—

Deg—

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba tubuh namja tersebut meluruh berubah menjadi butian-butiran pasir hitam seiring dengan pekikakan yang menyayat hati.

"AAARRRRGGGKKKK!"

Wush— dan angin puting beliung menyapu butiran pasir hitam itu serta membuat semuanya kembali seperti semua.

Baekhyun tertegun. Namja tadi yang ada di depannya, benarkah dia adalah Oh Sehun? Wajah itu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah. Tapi mengapa mata itu seperti menyiratkan kepedihan dan penyesalan?

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." suara batuk dari arah samping kanan Baekhyun menyentak lamunannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Disana terlihat Chanyeol tengah terduduk mengelepar sembari memegang dadanya. Darah basah masih terlihat jelas di sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Baekhyun terbelalak melihat kondisi Chanyeol yaang mengenaskan.

"CHANYEOL!" ia memekik dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

Grep—

Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Chanyeol. Tangis Baekhyun pecah seketika memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hiks..C-Chan, A-akuu, k-kita, hkks.." Baekhyun tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia begitu lega, Ah, tidak..tidak! Dia sangat lega. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun lemah. Ia mencoba mengatur deru tarikan nafasnya.

"K-kita berhasil Baek, kita berhasil melakukannya..hhh..hh.." ujar Chanyeol diantara suaranya yang memburu satu-satu.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"N-ne, kita berhasil melakukannya Chanyeol-ah, hiks.."

.

.

.

.

JJDUARRR...

Suara jendela terdobrak secara paksa dari sebuah kamar disebuah rumah yang berada di wilayah terpencil. Disusul dengan masuknya angin dan pecahnya vas bunga mawar merah di kamar tersebut.

"WILLIAMMM!" Pekik seorang namja perparas cantik dengan rambut sewarna lavender yang terbangun duduk dari tidurnya. Peluh bercucuran membanjiri pelipisnya, nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Ia menggeleng kalut, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Dadanyapun panas seperti terbakar.

Sesuatu seolah menghantamnya secara tak kasat mata tepat didada namja yang tak lain adalah Xi Luhan itu.

Jduuagg—

"AAHHKKK!" Luhan membungkuk memegangi dadanya yang nyeri tidak kepalang, sebelum kemudian—

"Uhukk.. huekk.." darah ia muncratkan dari mulutnya membasahi baju, selimut dan seprai berwarna putih miliknya.

"Hhh...hhhh.." Luhan mengatur tarikan nafasnya yang putus-putus. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulut.

Ia membelalakkan mata. Tangannya bergetar, sebelum kemudian tangan itu mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Sial,, apa mungkin William telah—"

Deg..

"Tidak mungkin, Tidak... ini tidak mungkin" Luhan menggeleng panik, ia meracau bak orang kesetanan.

"TIDAK..!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

'Ya Kau berhasil Baekhyun,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka dari ritual kedua.'

.

 _Brechen jeden Fluch—in eine reine Seele wie die neuesten Angebote Teufel vereint—die reine Seele—die aus Rache eingeschlossen ist zurück—Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Reine Seele gesperrt offen !_

 _Patahkan segala kutukan, satukan kedalam jiwa murni sebagai persembahan terakhir iblis. Kembalikan_ _jiwa murni yang terkurung dalam dendam._

 _Bukala_ _h_ _jiwa murni yang terkunci!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Jujur ini kali keduannya gue baca part ini dan gue gak percaya dulu gue bisa buat ginian! NYAAAAAA… CHANYEOLLLL….!

Let's See apa chapter depan bakalan sama? Gue suka main-main sama kalian… HEHEHEHE..

Thanks yang udah REVIEW… Kalian memang orang-orang dengan respect tinggi bukan cuma sekedar baca dari 3.762 readers yang baca. Applause! This is for you guys!

 **Note PENTING!:**

 **PLEASE ERINA VOTE EXO ON SOBA! AT LEAST WE MUST GET INKISANG GUYS! BESOK TERAKHIR! tgl 24/8/18**

Caranya gimana?

Cari aplikasi Soripada Apk di google, klik itu terus download, habis itu instal terus buka = Buat akun baru= masuk lewat facebook atau kakaotalk = vote dengan stik bintang sebanyak 5 kali buat satu kali vote = tar ada konfirmasi ke email tinggal klick konfirm = done! ( Oke, kalo masih bingung kalian bisa cari tutorialnya di YT atau Tweeter)...

 **Gue mau tanya ada yang tau gimana caranya buat ganti category cerita ke exo next door gak? Soalnya udah gue utak-utik gak ada pilihan buat exo next door. Kalo ada yang tau tolong kasih tau di kotak review yaa.. Makasih sebelumnyaa..**

 **Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…**

 **Thankyuuu…**

 **Salam 614 & 137…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chanbaek Story by Yasaenghwa

Proundly Present:

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **Birth of Demon**

WARNING:

 **Chanbaek** **, YAOI, Boyslove, Supranatural/horror/Angst/MPREG, NC-21, Typo(es)**

Disclaimer:

this fic is mine,

FANFIC REMAKE DARI FIC KYUMIN "THE DEVIL'S SPAWN"

Terimakasih untuk tidak plagiat, Bash dan flame..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **don't like, just click close (X)**

Happy reading and enjoy..

.

.

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baehyun

 **Support cast:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyun

Do Kyungsoo

Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene/RV)

Park Chae Young (Rose/BP)

Dan akan bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun seorang mahasiswa arkeologi yang menemukan perkamen dalam hutan terkutuk mendapatkan kejadian mengerikan di dalam hidupnya, ia di perkosa oleh 'iblis' yang menanamkan benih dalam perutnya. Apakah dia akan mati? Bisakah ia lepas dari 'iblis' itu? apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sahabatnya?

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

 _Chanyeol balas mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak nyaman itu. Dirinya sangat menikmati aroma tubuh orang yang sejak dahulu sampai sekarang ia cintai. Selamanya dan sampai kapanpun ia akan selalu ingat wangi tubuh ini._

 _Tanpa Baekhyun tahu dan sadari sudut bibir itu terangkat, menyeringai bak seorang iblis di balik bahunya. Mata itupun berubah menjadi merah semerah darah._

' _Ya Kau berhasil Baekhyun,,, Kita berhasil melakukannya.. Kita berhasil melakukan ritual pembuka_ _dari_ _ritual kedua_ _._ _'_

 _._

 _._

 **Teufelsbrut**

 **The Devil's Spawn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapther 7**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk ketika tirai itu disingkap oleh namja manis yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan kaos hangat panjang berwarna peach dan celana jins pendek selutut.

"Eunghh..." lenguh namja lain yang berada diatas tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Namja manis yang menyingkap tirai itupun membalikkan tubuh dan tersenyum melihat keliatan namja tampan yang masih betah untuk tidak membuka matanya.

Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjang yang berada di tempat itu dan duduk ditepiannya.

"Chanyeol... bangunlah." ujar namja cantik itu dengan sedikit mengguncang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya.

Chanyeol mulai mengeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya yang berat. Terlihat sekali jika ia masih merasa ngantuk. Ia berusaha untuk membiasakan pengelihatannya dan menemukan namja cantik bernama Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk di depannya.

"Eungghh,, Bae, kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Nde, aku sudah bangun dari jam 7 tadi. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan Chanyeol-ah.." jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Ah, jinjjayo?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangun namun sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit.

"Akhh.." Chanyeol memekik lirih dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seperti ditimpa batu 10 ribu ton. Pusing dan pening.

"Gwenchana? Apa badanmu masih terasa sakit, Yeol?" Baekhyun berujar dengan raut cemas. Ia kemudian membantu Chanyeol untuk bangun dan duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Chanyeol denga senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin cemas walaupun sebenarnya tubuh Chanyeol masih terasa kelu.

Baekhyun menatap iba dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah luka memar yang berada di bawah mata, disudut bibir dan luka di pelipis itu. Belum lagi luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol yang ia lihat saat mengobati Chanyeol tadi malam. Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol menjadi terluka karena dirinya.

Jika saja sejak awal ia tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk menerjemahkan perkamen itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang namanya iblis, ritual aneh, dan Chanyeol tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam untuk melindunginya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Chanyeol yang ditatap dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itupun merasa sedikit aneh.

"Kau kenapa Bae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan menunduk.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berujar lirih hampir seperti gumaman, namun masih ditangkap baik oleh pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu." Chanyeol berujar santai. Ia tahu dengan benar jika Baekhyun akan terus merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak apa-apa. Salahkan saja sifat Baekhyun yang memang seperti itu. Tsk, dasar perasa!

"Tapi—" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak bosan meminta maaf dari semalam, eoh? Aku saja hampir mati bosan mendengar suara rengekan cemprengmu itu." Chanyeol mencibir. Ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terasa kaku. Dirinya tidak ingin Baekhyun terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Menyebalkan memang ketika seseorang terus menerus meminta maaf padamu padahal kau sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan.

"Haish,, itu karena aku merasa bersalah bodoh!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal sendiri.

'Apa-apaan anak ini? aku hanya meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa aku merengek? Dengan suara cempreng pula? Dasar Park bodoh!' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hahaha,,, baiklah jika kau merasa bersalah kau harus—"

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Kata – kata Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara bel dari pintu depan yang dipencet berkali-kali dengan tidak sabaran.

"Eh, sepertinya ada tamu?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Maklum saja jarak antara pintu depan dan kamar Baekhyun cukup jauh dan kamar Baekhyun berada di lantai atas.

Apa? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa Chanyeol tidur dikamar Baekhyun? Alasannya sepele, Baekhyun ingin menjaga dan mengobati Chanyeol yang terluka setelah ritual menegangkan itu. Alhasil Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menginap di mansionnya dan tidur dikamar tidurnya. Chanyeol yang merasa badannya remuk redam dan merasa lelah akhirnya menerima permintaan Baekhyun dan tertidur dikamar Baekhyun saat sedang diobati.

Ting tong.. ting tong...

"Ah benar ada tamu." gumam Baekhyun yang beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau ada janji dengan sesorang Bae?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun akan beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aniyo.. Baiklah aku akan bukakan pintu dulu dan kau tuan Park, sekarang kau mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, setelah itu kita akan sarapan." Ujar Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang yang pagi-pagi sudah bertamu dan sepertinya akan menunda acara sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diluar mansion Baekhyun berdirilah namja tampan yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan Chanyeol. Namja pemilik mata tegas itu berpenampilan kasual dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan celana jins hitam, jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang masih bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya dan sebuah koper yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia sepertinya terlihat kesal dengan beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya dan juga tangannya sibuk memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Nugusaeyo—H-hyung?" akhirnya pintu mansion itu terbuka dengan menampakkan Baekhyun dari balik pintu dengan tampang cengonya.

"Yo Baekhyun-ah, kau ini darimana saja, Eoh?! Kenapa lama sekali membukkan pintunya?!" sembur namja tinggi dengan aksen barat yang cukup terdengar aneh ditelinga. Tanpa diperintah ia langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Namja rupawan itu membawa serta koper hitamnya yang diseret masuk.

"K-Kris hyung, K-Kau kenapa ada disini? Kapan hyung kembali?" berondong Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris.

"Ckck... aku sudah kembali dari Kanada sekitar 2 hari yang lalu Baekby.. lalu aku ketempat kakek, dan kemudian kemari." jawab Kris dengan sok cool sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru mansion Baekhyun untuk menelusuri setiap detail mansion mewah milik keluarga adik sepupunya itu. Sepertinya sedikit ada perubahan.

"Tsk, Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku akan kemari hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Surpraise! Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu baby... Sudahlah dimana kamarmu? Aku lelah, hampir setengah hari perjalanan bagiku untuk mencari mansionmu dengan membawa koper berat ini." ujar Kris dengan tampang dramatis. Berlebihan..

"Tunggu, maksudnya apa ini?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada koper besar yang tadi diseret masuk oleh Kris.

" _Oh man_ , tentu saja ini koper berisi keperluanku untuk tinggal disini." jawab Kris enteng.

"Mwoya? Hyung akan tinggal disini?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut akan keputusan mendadak kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu Baekby, apa kau keberatan dengan kakak sepupu tampanmun ini?" tanya Kris berkacak pinggang.

"A-aniya, tapi setidaknya hyung bisa memberi tahuku dulu kan? Jika hyung memberi tahuku, maka aku akan meminta tolong Jung ahjuma untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu sebelum ia cuti menjenguk anaknya." ujar Baekhyun yang sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan seenaknya Kris. Benar-benar tidak berubah meskipun sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Tidak perlu baby, kita bisa berbagi kamar seperti dulu.. Ah aku akan ke kamarmu. Bukankah terakhir kali aku kesini kamarmu diatas?" Kris dengan santainya melenggang ke lantai atas.

"Y-YA! Tunggu, Jangan seenaknya Kris Hyung! Haish.." Baekhyun akan melangkah menyusul Kris sebelum namja itu berteriak untuk—

"Baekby...! Tolong bawakan koperku keatas, oke?!" Kris berteriak dari atas tangga lantai 2 kepada Baekhyun yang masih di bawah.

"Geez.. benar-benar, dasar merepotkan!" rutuk Baekhyun dengan ogah-ogahan menyeret koper hitam besar milik Kris menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Kris dengan semangat melangkah menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Ia sungguh ingin melepas lelahnya dikasur empuk milik donsaeng tersayangnya itu. Berbekal ingatan 4 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Baekhyun di mansion keluarga ini, ia mencoba mengingat letak kamar saudara sepupunya itu. 'Semoga saja kamar Baekby masih berada ditempat yang sama sepeti 4 tahun yang lalu alias tidak pindah ke ruangan lain' harapnya dalam hati.

Kris membuka pintu mahoni bercat coklat yang ia duga sebagai kamar Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran tanpa tahu ada seseorang didalam sana yang sedang memakai kaosnya.

"GOSH..! Who are you!" Kris memekik dengan nyaring. Ia reflek melotot denga mulut terbuka. Pekikan tertahan Kris membuat namja yang sedang mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna biru itu berjengit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia reflek mengenakan kaosnya dengan cepat walaupun memar pada tubuhnya masih terasa sakit saat bergesekan dengan kain kaosnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar lengkingan suara bas Kris tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri namja itu dengan masih menyeret koper berat sialan milik orang yang baru saja menjeritkan suaranya tadi.

"Waeyo? Kenapa hyung berteriak?"

"D-Dia, Who's he? OH damn Baekby! Kenapa dia ada dikamarmu─ dan ada apa dengan wajahnya?" Tunjuk Kris pada namja yang sempat terkejut melihatnya untuk kemudian menatap tajam Baekhyun disampingnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris.

"Ah,, dia Park Chanyeol sahabatku hyung." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit gugup terutama saat Kris bersedekap dengan memicingkan mata seolah tengah menuduhnya 'APA-YANG-SUDAH-KALIAN-LAKUKAN-DIKAMARMU!'.

"A-Aku, maksudku kami tidak melakukan apapun hyung! Sungguh~" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Kris dengan V-sign miliknya. Kris kemudian mengalihkan tatapan datarnya kearah Chanyeol didepan sana.

Chanyeol yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari namja kelewat tinggi bernama Kris itu pun dengan perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kris yang masih berada diambang pintu.

"Nuguya Bae?" tanya Chanyeol meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya, Kris dengan nada dingin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kris Wu! Aku sepupu sekaligus calon KEKASIH Baekhyun. Salam kenal Chan-yeol –ssi!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum remeh terutama saat menekankan kata KEKASIH kepada Chanyeol yang sempat menampakkan keterkejutannya. Chanyeol menilai pemuda tinggi di depannya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kris-ssi." Chanyeol membalas tak kalah tajam. Ia kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kris dengan ogah-ogahan. Mereka sempat bertukar pandangan sengit untuk beberapa detik.

'Tsk, apa katanya tadi? Calon kekasih?! Cih, bermimpi saja.' Batin Chanyeol mendengus remeh. 'Sahabat macam apa yang menatap 'sahabat'nya dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu? Ketahuilah Park Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau mundur karena aku datang untuk kembali mendapatkan Baekby.' Kali ini batin kris yang menggebu-gebu. Mereka saling membalas rematan tangan masing-masing dengan erat sampai mereka enggan untuk melepaskan jabatan itu.

Baekhyun yang merasa kedua pemuda sama tinggi dihadapannya saling menatap dingin dengan sebuah jabatan tak biasa menyela. "Emm.. Kris hyung─ Chanyeol-ah, sampai kapan kalian akan terus berjabat tangan seperti itu?" ucapan Baekhyun seketika menyadarkan Kris dan Chanyeol dari adu sengit mereka. Kris adalah orang pertama yang menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tsk.." Chanyeolpun berdecak menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia temui itu. Jika saja tubuhnya sedang tidak terluka ingin sekali Chanyeol memberikan sebuah salam manis dengan bogem mentah pada wajah tak cukup tampan darinya tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun sedikit merinding melihat interaksi kedua orang didepannya yang terasa saling mengintimidasi. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Chanyeol dan sempat merutuk kepada mulut besar Kris yang dengan seenaknya mengucapkan sebutan 'Calon Kekasih' kepada Chanyeol. 'Haishh… Apa sih maksud Kris hyung mengatakan jika aku ini calon kekasihnya? Demi tuhan! Aku masih NORMAL!'

Selesai dengan rutukannya, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada." Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah mandi? Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku dimeja makan, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich untuk sarapan. Aku akan membereskan kamar untuk Kris Hyung dulu." Ujarnya meredam kekesalan Chanyeol kepada Kris sekaligus untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung yang terasa sejak Kris memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn, Baiklah." jawab Chanyeol mengerti, sedikit melirik malas pada Kris sebelum melangkah kakinya menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Ayo Hyung.. Kau tidak akan tidur dikamarku. Hyung akan tidur dikamar lain. Sepertinya ada kamar yang cukup rapi, tinggal diberesakan dan meletakkan barang-barang hyung disana maka hyung bisa istirahat." ajak Baekhyun terdengar sedikit ketus sembari mendahului Kris menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Namun dengan cepat Kris menahan tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya menyelidik.

"Tunggu, Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si Chanyeol-Chanyeol itu kan?"

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat berkerut bingung sebelum kemudian berdecak semakin kesal, "Tks, Chanyeol itu temanku hyung.. hanya sebatas SA-HA-BAT. Kau puas?!"

"Great! Baguslah jika kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku senang.. berarti aku masih berkesempatan mendapatkanmu Baekby.." Kris tersenyum lima jari dengan merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggulirkan matanya malas sembari mencebil. "Ingat hyung, Aku ini masih normal. NOR-MAL! Aku masih memiliki rasa terhadap buah melon dari pada buah pisang milikmu. Kau mengerti!." 'Dasar! Apa-apaan si tiang ini? Sudah ku tolak berkali-kali masih saja tidak mau menyerah. Jika ingin menyukai sesama jenis pilihlah pria lain!' Ingin sekali Baekhyun meneriakkan itu namun ia masih memiliki secuil kesabaran untuk menahannya. 'Untung saja kita masih sepupu, jadi aku masih menganggapmu saudara. Jika tidak, sudah ku usir kau Hyung. Sial!' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati, benar-benar kesal.

"O-Oke, baiklah aku tahu. Tapi bukan keinginanku memiliki perasaan ini baby, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kita─"

"NO! Sudahlah hyung, aku malas membahas ini. Aku harus membersihkan kamar untukmu sebelum sarapan dan mengantar Chanyeol pulang." Ujar Baekhyun melepas tangan Kris yang merangkul pinggangnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Kris dengan segala ketertegunan dan umpatan.

"Shit!".

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan untuk dua orang yang dikatakan baru bertemu. Seperti saat ini, mereka asik melempar tatapan tajam. Baekhyun bertaruh jika pandangan mereka bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser seperti halnya Superman mungkin kedua pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu kini tengah berberang saling membunuh.

"Jadi kau hanya teman Baekby?" tanya Kris yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun sebelum mengoleskan selai coklat diatas roti tawar miliknya yang berada diatas piringnya.

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan suapannya dan mengedarkan pandangan kearah Kris sebelum ia kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya kembali. Ia sungguh jengah dengan sikap kekanakan keduanya. Biarkan sajalah.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih dalam ekspresi yang sama. Ia menatap dingin pemuda diseberang tempat duduknya tanpa menyentuh sandwich yang Baekhyun sediakan diatas piring.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku adalah teman Baekhyun? Ngomong-ngomong kami lebih dekat dari seorang teman, Ada masalah dengan itu?!" Jawab Chanyeol datar dengan sebelah bibir terangkat saat menyaksikan wajah menahan kesal milik Kris.

"Hahaha... Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika calon KEKASIH mungilku ini ternyata memiliki teman sepertimu. Honey, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan 'teman dekatmu' ini kepadaku, hm?" Kris dengan suara dan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang kini tengah melanjutkan suapan terakhirnya.

Uhuukk...

Baekhyun tersedak roti selainya ketika mendengar ocehan Kris. Ia segera menyambar segelas air putih yang berada dekat dengan jangkauannya. Entah itu milik siapa, sepertinya milik Kris.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap garang pada Kris yang menampakkan cengiran bodohnya dan memasang V sign dengan kedua jarinya.

"Kris hyung.. bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan omong kosong?" Baekhyun berujar dengan aura kelam mematikan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dan malu. Bisa-bisanya sepupu menyebalkan ini terus saja mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon kekasih dan bertindak seolah mereka menuju hubunga seperti itu. WTF! Jujur saja ia merasa risih.

"Pfft.." Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat tampang konyol milik Kris setelah Baekhyun menyemburnya. Lihatlah bagaimana wajah itu berubah menjadi nelangsa.

"T-Tapi Baekby, aku ─"

"Dan Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Baekby'! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak menyukainya, hyung~" Baekhyun merengek kesal dan tidak terima.

"O-oh okey, sorry.." ujar Kris tanpa rasa menyesal. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan, percuma saja kakak sepupunya ini diingatkan berkali-kali. Ia tetap akan akan memangilkan dengan panggilan itu. Mengesalkan memang.

Kini giliran Kris yang mengalihkan pandangan malasnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Yak Kau! Selesaikan makanmu dan cepatlah pulang!" sembur Kris yang terlanjur dibuat dongkol karena Chanyeol seolah sedang mengoloknya tadi sebelum pria tinggi itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembali mengapit roti selainya pada kedua bibir untuk ia bawa pergi.

"Hyung~ " peringatan Baekhyun tidak digubris oleh Kris yang membawa tubuhnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Ck, dia itu benar-benar─ hah maafkan kakak sepupuku Chanyeol-ah, Kris hyung memang seperti itu." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Sepertinya ia sangat terobsesi kepadamu Bae." Ucap pemuda tinggi diseberang Baekhyun sembari mengunyah sandwich miliknya.

"Entahlah, Semenjak aku menolaknya ia terus saja bertingkah seperti itu. Dia hanya terlalu overprotektif. Tapi disamping sikap menyebalkannya itu, Sebenarnya Kris hyung sangat baik dan penyayang. Dia satu-satunya saudara yang aku miliki. Jadi tolong maafkan sikapnya Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berujar menampakkan senyum kecutnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, aku akan memaklumi sikapnya karena kau yang meminta. Jadi berhentilah menampakkan wajah sendumu itu karena aku benar-benar risih melihatnya." Chanyeol melemparkan senyum lembutnya dan setelah itu melahap habis sisa terakhir dari roti sandwich yang berada di tangannya.

Baekhyunpun membalas Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sama. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan sarapan dengan tenang sebelum Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun tepat didepan kediaman Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya ia harus bersusah payah membujuk Kris yang begitu over protektif kepadanya untuk tidak ikut mengantarkan Chanyeol. Hal ini karena setelah mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang ia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya untuk menyerahkan perkamen terkutuk itu.

"Kau tidak turun Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun berujar secara halus, setelah didalam mobil tersebut sempat dilanda keheningan cukup lama.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan langsung turun dari mobilnya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan tidak bisa mampir kerumahnya. Namun ternyata Chanyeol masih betah untuk berdiam cukup lama di dalam mobil.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa lega, Bae?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi ia segera sadar kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Ne, aku sangat lega. Akhirnya semua hal menakutkan itu berakhir. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa mengungkapkan kelegaannya dengan kata-kata. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Park Chanyeol. Ucapan terimakasihpun sepertinya tidak akan cukup.

Chanyeol menatap lekat kedalam dua bola mata hitam itu. Ia menemukan sebuah rasa kelegaan, kebahagiaan dan tidak ada lagi sorot ketakutan disana.

'Andai saja kau tahu Byun Baekhyun, jika semuanya akan dimulai dari sekarang.'

"Chanyeol.. waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" suara Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Tidak. Aku senang kau bisa kembali seperti dahulu Bae, bisa menjalani kehidupan normal tentunya." Chanyeol masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Ne,. Semuanya karena bantuanmu Dobby, Terimakasih.."

Baekhyun berujar lembut dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengungkapkannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus masuk. Kau hati-hati dijalan ne.." Chanyeol kemudian beranjak turun dari mobil Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun membuka kaca mobil bagian kemudi untuk berpamitan kepada Chanyeol.

"Masuklah kau harus banyak istirahat supaya cepat sembuh! Aku pergi dulu, ne?" setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Arraso... hati-hati!" Chanyeol berteriak nyaring sembari melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Baekhyun sudah melaju menjauhi rumahnya.

Tepat saat mobil Baekhyun tidak terlihat, seringaian di bibir itu muncul. Aura iblis kental disekitar tubuh namja tinggi tersebut. Matanya berubah menunjukkan kilatan merah.

"Edith, lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu setelah ini."

Seringaian itu makin lama makin lebar menghasilkan tawa yang mengerikan, disusul dengan hembusan angin yang meleburkan namja itu menjadi butiran-butiran debu hitam dan makin lama menjadi pusaran angin hitam yang pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian ritual mengerikan itu dilakukan. Baekhyun memulai hidup normalnya dengan sangat mulus. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas kuliahnya, mengikuti club kesenian dan menyiapkan pertunjukan akhir tahun dengan para sahabatnya Kai dan Chen seperti biasa, serta kehidupan normal lainnya yang biasa ia jalani. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sudah sembuh dan memar-memar yang ada ditubuhnya mulai menghilang. Chanyeol seperti biasa, ia sesekali menjemput Baekhyun dimansionnya untuk sekedar berangkat bersama. Namun kali ini namja bernama Kris yang mengaku sebagai 'Mantan Pacar' Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kesal. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah menguji kesabaran Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan berangkat berdua dengan Baekhyun, tapi setelah pemuda campuran itu datang ia seperti parasite yang mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Beruntung Baekhyun menolak keras untuk selalu diikuti. 'Si Kris itu nyatanya lebih menjengkelkan dari pada Kkamjong!'

Namun terlepas dari aksi perang imaginer antara Kris dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa bagaikan terlahir kembali. Sungguh tidak ada beban dan ketakutan yang membayangi hidupnya saat ini. Semua sudah berakhir.

Walaupun sampai saat ini ia belum mendengar berita jika namja bernama Oh Sehun itu sudah ditemukan dengan keadaan bernyawa atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika iblis namja itu hancur menjadi debu dan menghilang.

Baekhyun meyakini semuanya sudah selesai karena selama hampir 3 hari ini tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk kepada dirinya. Lagi pula bulan setengah yang di katakan Luhan sebagai saat dimana ritual kedua dilakukan sudah tidak tampak dari malam kemarin, jadi ia benar-benar yakin jika iblis itu sudah musnah.

Tunggu, Luhan? Ah benar, Baekhyun belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini berada di depan rumah klasik yang berada jauh terpencil. Rumah namja cantik yang beberapa waktu lalu ia datangi bersama Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan. Ya benar, Baekhyun sedang berdiri didepan rumah Xi Luhan dengan memegang lonceng kecil yang dulu sempat digunakan sebagai bel. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali membunyikan lonceng tersebut, tapi orang yang diharapkan tidak kunjung muncul.

Ia merasa bosan dan lelah. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang keluar? Apa tidak ada orang di dalam? Sepi sekali?' monolognya dalam batin.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah membunyikan lonceng yang sudah ia lakukan selama 30 menit. ia menggunakan metode lain yaitu—

"Xi LUHAN –SSI! APA KAU DIDALAM?! LUHAN- SSI! INI AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dug..dug..dug...

Ya, Baekhyun berteriak sembari menggedor pintu mahoni itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"XI LUHAN-SSI!" Panggilnya lagi, namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Aishh,,, sebenarnya kemana dia? Apa Luhan sedang pergi?'

Setelah hampir 2 jam Baekhyun menunggu dan berusaha untuk mengetuk maupun berteriak seperti orang gila, orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun terpaksa pulang, lagipula hari sudah sore.

'Hah, mungkin lain waktu saja aku kemari lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, sepertinya memang tidak ada orang.' putusnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dan beranjak pulang, tanpa tahu jika didalam rumah itu begitu berantakan. Apa yang terjadi?.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kemudi mobilnya menuju Studio kafe yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mansionnya. Sepertinya mampir sebentar distudio kafe tempat sahabatnya Chen bekerja bukan ide yang buruk.

Klining—

Baekhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kafe bernuansa music tersebut, namun sudah disambut teriakan melengking milik Chen yang mengenakan sragam pelayanannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangan kanan dan tersenyum. Chen segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Woah.. Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari, kita tidak banyak bertemu kecuali di club." Chen, begitulah panggilan Kim Jongdae menepuk – nepuk punggung Baekhyun cukup keras dan memeluknya, menandakan begitu gembiranya dengan kedatangan pelanggan sekaligus sahabatnya ini.

"Yak Chen-ah, kau menepuk punggungku terlalu keras. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" canda Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Chen.

"Hahaha... kau ini. Ayo, duduklah.. akan ku buatkan pesananmu. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Chen antusias.

"Kau yang paling tahu apa yang selalu aku pesan Jongdae-ah~" ujar Baekhyun sedikit menggoda.

"Ck,, baiklah seperti biasa, Strawberry sunday, dengan sedikit cream. Benar?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Arraso, ada yang lain?" Chen bertanya untuk pesanan lain.

"Tidak ada, cukup itu saja. aku hanya ingin menikmati Strawberry Sunday buatanmu." jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya

"Oke, tunggulah sebentar." Chen kemudian beranjak untuk membuat pesanan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun duduk sendiri di tempat favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Chen membawa pesanan ke meja tempat Baekhyun berada.

"Pesananmu, Strawberry Sunday dengan sedikit cream. Nikmatilah" Chen berujar dengan senyum yang menawan sembar meletakkan pesanan Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Gomawo Jongdae-ah".

"Ah, kenapa kau datang sendiri? Kemana namja bertelinga lebar yang selalu bersamamu itu?" Tanya Chen tiba-tiba, membuat terbentuknya kerutan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Siapa?"

"Aish.. pemuda yang selalu mengekorimu Baek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol itu? Kemana dia?" Chen mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Oh, Chanyeol.. entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bersenang – senang dengan yeoja barunya. Aku tidak perduli." jawab Baekhyun malas yang tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi kesal. Sensitif sekali?

Ya, hari ini Chanyeol bahkan tidak menjemput kemansion seperti biasa saat berangkat kuliah tadi pagi. Namja itu beralasan tidak bisa menjemputnya karena bangun kesiangan, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun melihat seorang yeoja turun dari mobil besar milik pemuda caplang itu tadi pagi. Chanyeol memang menjelaskan jika ia tidak sengaja menyerempet yeoja yang ia ketahui merupakan adik tingkat mereka bernama Rose tersebut saat ia terburu-buru mengendari mobil kekampus tadi. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak sekesal ini mengingat kegemaran Chanyeol bergonta-ganti kekasih. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas sembari menatap kagum yeoja tersebut saat di kantin kampus tadi membuat Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang tidak biasa. _Oh dude, are you jelouse_ Baekhyun-ah?

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau merasa kesal ne?"goda Chen yang melihat raut tidak mengenakkan dari cara bicara Baekhyun.

"Aniya! Siapa yang kesal? Aku tidak kesal. Untuk apa aku kesal?"sanggah Baekhyun cepat.

"Ya karena Chanyeol terlalu sibuk bersama orang lain sekarang. Bukan begitu?" tebak Chen yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati strawberry suday didepannya.

"Aniya, aku tidak—"

"Aigoo, kau masih sama saja Baek. Dari dahulu saat Chanyeol sibuk mengencani yeoja-yeoja itu kau akan datang sendirian kemari dan hanya menikmati secangkir Strawberry sunde. Kau mengatakan tidak kesal, namun bahasa tubuh serta nada bicaramu mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa kau mKyungsooai Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Chen sukses membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Mwo, a-aniya. I-itu tidak mungkin, apa kau bercanda Dae-ah? A-aku namja dan Chanyeol juga namja. Aku saja menolak Kris hyung karena aku masih normal." Baekhyun menyangkal dengan keras. Namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tercubit. Perasaan aneh itupun muncul, seperti mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan jawaban yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Baekhyun menjadi serba salah.

"Ckck, kenapa tidak? Haih, yasudahlah.. aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku harus melayani pengunjung lain jika tidak ingin menerima setengah gaji. Hehehe.. Kau nikmati saja suasana di kafe ini."

Chen beranjak dari meja Baekhyun untuk kembali melayani pengunjung lain. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan berdialog dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Apa benar aku mKyungsooai Chanyeol? Mungkinkah? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia namja normal, dan aku pun— ah entahlah aku bisa menyebut diriku normal lagi atau tidak sekarang.' Baekhyun kembali menyeruput strawberry sundenya diiringi alunan musik di kafe tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah terdengar memasuki ruang tengah mansion cukup mewah itu dari arah pintu depan.

"Eoh, kau sudah pulang Baekby? Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Kris yang sedang menonton siaran televisi bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang baru memasuki mansion.

"Hmm... seperti biasa." Baekhyun hanya menanggapi seadanya dan tetap melajukan langkahnya menuju tangga atas. Ia lelah dan ingin berendam air hangat.

"Ah Bae,, tadi ada yang menelfon kemari menanyakanmu!" teriak Kris ketika ia teringat akan orang yang menelfon ke mansion.

Baekhyun kemudian berhenti di tengah tangga dan berbalik. Baekhyun menautkan alis.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Dia bernama Kim Jong In, katanya kau susah di hubungi Bae." jawab Kris.

"Oh, itu karena ponselku kehabisan baterai dan mati hyung."

"Aku bilang kau belum pulang kuliah dan dia berpesan agar kau menelfonnya." adu Kris menyampaikan pesan dari orang bernama Kim Jong In.

"Ah, arraso.. baiklah, aku akan menelfonnya nanti setelah mandi dan makan malam." Baekhyun bergumam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin sunyi. Setelah makan malam, Baekhyun bergegas menuju kekamarnya dan menelfon Kai, sedangkan Kris kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton film action favoritnya. Ia terlalu asyik menonton sehingga tidak sadar jam telah menunjukkan 23.40 hampir tengah malam.

Kris mulai menguap, tanda alarm dalam tubuhnya meminta untuk tidur. Kris merenggangkan sendi-sendinya dan melirik jam klasik yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

'Eoh, sudah jam sebelas lebih ternyata. Pantas saja mataku mengantuk' monolognya. Ia kemudian mematikan televisi yang menayangkan tulisan 'The end' tanda film sudah berakhir.

Kris menggerakkan tubuh dan kepalanya yang kaku ke kanan dan kekiri.

Wush—

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menyapa kulit pucatnya. Entah mengapa Kris merasa malam ini begitu dingin.

Ia kemudian mengusap tengkuknya dan beranjak untuk menuju kamar tidur disamping kamar Baekhyun. Tepat ketika ia baru beberapa langkah menuju tangga—

Teng...teng..

"OH MY!" Kris berjengit kaget mendengar suara dentingan jam klasik yang cukup memekkan telinga itu.

" _Mother Fuck_! Mengagetkan saja." dengus Kris yang reflek mengusap-usap dadanya untuk menenangkan jantung yang sempat berdetak kencang.

Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan saat jam itu berhenti berdenting, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah kamar Baekhyun.

PRANNGG..! Brakkk!

Kris kembali menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga kedua. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengaran.

'Apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan? Kenapa terdengar seperti benda jatuh? Dan lagi suara apa itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Jangan-jangan— pencuri?'

Kris sudah berfikiran macam-macam setelah mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar Baekhyun. Ia menaiki tangga dengan mengendap – endap, sedangkan tangannya membawa pemukul baseball yang tergeetak di bawah tangga untuk melindungi diri.

Ia dengan perasaan was-was dan siaga tingkat satu menuju ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kris mengernyit ketika tidak terdengar lagi suara gaduh seperti pintu yang terdobrak tadi, dirinya menjadi khawatir dengan nasib Baekhyun yang berada di dalam sehingga dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan Kris perlahan membuka kamar Baekhyun yang memang tak pernah di kunci tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu dengan sikap waspada kalau-kalau pencuri itu membawa senjata.

Namun Kris meneguk ludah susah payah ketika mendapati kamar Baekhyun yang remang dengan hanya diterangi cahaya dari luar balkon yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka.

Tunggu, pintu yang terbuka? Jangan-jangan —

Kris semakin erat memegang pemukul baseball dengan kedua tangannya. Sengaja pintu kamar Baekhyun ia buka untuk memudahkannya berlari keluar dan meminta bantuan jika memang benar ada pencuri.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah ranjang Baekhyun, mencari dimana keberadaan adik sepupunya itu. Namun, ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas dari posisinya berdiri. Akhirnya Kris lebih memberanikan diri untuk melangkah dan berbisik memanggil Baekhyun.

"B-Baek, Baekhyun.."

Tepat ketika Kris dekat dengan ranjang Baekhyun, angin berhembus menyingkap tirai transparan yang menutup pintu kearah balkon.

Trak—

Pukulan baseball yang dipegang Kris lolos dari tangannya dan terjatuh.

Deg— ia tercekat, jantung Kris memburu tak terkendali, sementara tubuhnya tak dipungkiri terasa gemetar. Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, Matanya terbelalak menangkap pemandangan horror didepan sana.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Baekhyun berada digendongan sosok hitam dengan mata merah semerah darah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Kris bersumpah jika makhluk mengerikan itu menampakan seringaian dari wajah yang menonjolkan urat saraf tersebut. ia juga berani bertaruh jika ia melihat darah berwarna merah kehitaman keluar dari seringaian itu.

'What the hell! Makhluk apa yang berada didepannya ini?'

"S-SIAPA KAU!"

Kris bertanya lantang dan mencoba memberanikan diri menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kelu untuk maju menyongsong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Baekhyun. Nafas Krispun semakin memburu kala bersitatap dengan kedua manik merah itu.

Namun, baru saja Kris melangkahkan kakinya 3 jengkal, ia dibuat terkejut ketika pusaran angin seperti beliung membawa tubuh makhluk itu dan Baekhyun pergi. Ia sempat mengejar makhluk itu menuju pintu balkon dan berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! BAEKHYUN-AH!"

Tetapi sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba angin besar merangsek masuk keruangan tersebut dan—

Wushhhh—JJDUAGGKK...

"AARRRGGGGGGHHHH"

BRUUKKK...

Tubuh Kris terhempas dan terbanting menghantam dinding kamar. Tulang belakangnya terasa remuk, kepala belakangnya yang menghantam dinding terasa pening sehingga tidak lama kegelapan menyapa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu mansion milik Baekhyun. Salah seorang dari mereka yaitu namja berkulit tan sedari tadi sibuk untuk memencet bel mansion itu, namun tidak ada siapapun yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang lebih mungil asyik mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mansion yang terhitung cukup mewah tersebut. Ia berdecak kagum dengan gaya arsitektur bergaya Jerman Barat yang tercetak pada bangunan di depannya.

Namja berambut mungil tersebut kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah namja lain yang masih gigih memencet bel bahkan sampai berseru memanggil nama si tuan rumah.

"Apa kau yakin Baekhyun di mansionnya? Sepertinya tidak ada orang disini Kai." namja mungil itu bertanya memastikan kepada namja yang ia panggil dengan Kai disampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia ada dimansionnya hari ini, semalam kita sempat berbincang di telfon dan lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya jika kita akan kemari Soo-ya.." namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Jong In aka Kai tersebut memberi keyakinan pada kekasihnya yang mulai menampakkan wajah bosan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudah chagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban." Jawab Kai sembari mengeluarkan Smartphonenya untuk kembali menelfon Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berolling eyes malas. Tentu saja ia merasa bosan , bayangkan saja mereka hampir lebih dari 15 menit berdiri didepan pintu mansion keluarga Byun dan sang empunya rumah tidak kunjung muncul.

Kyungsoo yang tidak sabaran kemudian mencoba keberuntungan dengan membuka pintu mahoni berukiran didepannya. Siapa tahu tidak terkunci.

Ckrek—

Binggo! Pintu tidak terkunci.

"Kai-ah, Kai,,, Ck, Yak Kim Jong In!" teriak Kyungsoo yang panggilannya tidak diindahkan oleh Kai akibat sibuk dengan panggilannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Wae?! Aku sedang menelfon Baekhyun, Soo-ie.." sungut Kai tak terima diteriaki.

"Aish, lihat ini." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada pintu mansion yang sudah terbuka.

Kai menautkan alis untuk meminta penjelasan Kyunsoo.

"Bukankah kau bilang Baekhyun ada di dalam? Ku rasa tidak apa-apa jika kita langsung masuk saja, otte? Mungkin saja ia sedang di kamar mandi atau tidur." usul Kyungsoo dengan deduksinya.

Kai berfikir sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat bahunya dan bilang 'Baiklah'.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di ruang tengah mansion Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, yak Byun Baekhyun! aku dan Kyungsoo sudah datang. Kau dimana?!" Kai berteriak dari arah ruang tengah sembari mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pemilik mansion tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, ia pun mencoba memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah,, Aku Kyungsoo, ayolah keluar! Kau tidak berniat menemui kami? Hellow,, Baekhyunnie!"

Namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan. Kesunyian masih menjadi dominan, sepertinya tidak ada siapun di mansion ini.

"Kemana semua orang? Biasanya Ahjumma Jung sudah ada di mansion pada jam-jam sekarang." Gumam Kai merasa heran dengan kondisi mansion Baekhyun yang sepi senyap.

"Cari saja kekamarnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang tidur." Ujar Kyungsoo memberi saran.

"Hmm, kita keatas."

Kai kemudian berjalan kearah tangga di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakannya untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun berada.

Dari tangga Kai tampak mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun nampak terbuka. Ia kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai dikamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo tetap mengekori Kai di belakang.

Kai sedikit membuka pintu tersebut sembari memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Baek..."

Kriet—

Tepat ketika ia membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo untuk mencari Baekhyun, namun—

Deg—

Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari dinding pintu disebelah kanan ranjang.

"Ommo! Ya tuhan.." Kyungsoo reflek menghampiri tubuh namja tinggi tersebut untuk melihat kondisinya diikuti oleh Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengeliat resah dengan mata yang masih tertutup namun bola matanya bergerak kesana – kemari dibalik kelopak mata itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan Kris keatas ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Tidak... Jangan membawanya pergi, Arrrggg... BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kris histeris membuka matanya spontan dan terperanjat terduduk.

"Hei, ada apa? Tenanglah..." bujuk Kyungsoo seraya mencoba memegang bahu gemetar milik Kris.

Kris megedarkan pandangan dan tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat dua orang asing yang kini berada di depannya. Reflek dia mendorong tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga terjerembab jatuh kebawah tempat tidur.

BRUG!

"AAW!"

Kai terbelalak. Ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu untuk menolong dan memastikan kondisi namja mungil yang kini terduduk di lantai.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Gwenchana?" Kai bertanya khawatir seraya membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Kai menatap tajam Kris yang kini tengah menatap waspada pada mereka dengan nafas memburu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"

"Kami kemari untuk menemui Baekhyun. Kami adalah temannya, Lalu kau sendiri siapa? Dimana Baekhyun? Mengapa ruangan ini sangat berantakan?" Kai memberondong Kris dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Kris mulai kehilangan focus dan menjambak rambut berantakan miliknya setelah mendengar nama Baekhyun serta teringat kejadian yang ia alami malam tadi "B-Baekhyun.. Baekhyun, Dia─ Makhluk itu─ Makhluk bermata merah itu─ Dia membawa Baekhyun pergi.. aku harus mencari Baekhyun." Kris menggeleng dan meracau hebat sembari menuruni ranjang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, Tunggu.. Tenanglah!" Kai berusaha menghalangi tubuh tinggi Kris yang tampak limbung serta kalut.

"Minggir! Aku harus mencari Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN! ARGH!" Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu lagi cara menenangkan namja tinggi bersurai emas yang mereka temukan, sampai—

"Kai, Kyungsoo-ah, Kris kalian─" seseorang memanggil mereka satu persatu dari arah pintu.

Secara bersamaan Kai dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu diikuti oleh Kris.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri ke tiga namja yang berada diatas ranjang Baekhyun sembari menatap bingung pada mereka.

"Ada apa ini? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Chanyeol bertanya menyelidik yang ia tujukan kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Sedangkan Kris menatap tidak suka kepada namja tinggi yang baru saja datang.

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah ada janji untuk membahas kegiatan club kami sekaligus membahas perkamen yang akan ia serahkan ke perpustakaan kampus. Lagi pula aku sudah mengatakan kepada Baekhyun jika akan kemari." Jelas Kai yang sudah melepaskan cekalannya pada Kris saat pemuda itu berangsur lebih tenang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada dia?" tanya Chanyeol lagi kali ini melirik sinis Kris dengan nada bicara yang kurang ramah.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Namja ini kami temukan tak sadarkan diri ketika kami sedang mencari Baekhyun." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan.

Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol menyela tak kalah ketus. Pemuda itu sudah tampak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan kembali pada kewarasannya "Kau sendiri? kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tentu saja aku kemari untuk menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasa. Kami ada jadwal tambahan kelas pagi hari ini." jawab Chanyeol datar sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Kyungsoo yang melihat pertengkaran kedua namja didepannya tanpa pemperdulikan hilangnya Baekhyun itu mulai geram.

"Yak kenapa kalian malah bertengkar, eoh?! Behenti membuat suasana menjadi keruh, sekarang kita harus mencari dimana Baekhyun berada." omel Kyungsoo kepada Kris dan Chanyeol yang masih memasang tampang siap perang. Sementara Kai hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran kekanakan dari kedua namja sama-sama tinggi didepannya.

"Hey kau, siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo kembali berucap, kali ini bertanya menunjuk Kris yang sedang meredam emosinya untuk lebih berpikir jernih.

"Kris, Kakak sepupu Baekhyun." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Oke, Kris.. sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun?" tuntut Kyungsoo yang diamini oleh tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Kai juga Chanyeol.

Kris kemudian mendudukkan diri pada tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan mengatur nafas untuk menyusun rangkaian kata akan apa yang ia alami semalam.

"Semalam, a-aku menemukan Baekhyun didalam gendongan sesosok makhluk mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya makhluk itu. Dia seperti bayangan hitam dengan urat-urat pada muka yang menonjol. Dikepalanya terdapat dua tanduk dan matanya berpendar merah. Makhluk mengerikan itu telah membawa Baekhyun pergi. A-aku, aku tidak sempat menolongnya.. a-aku— Errmm" Kris menjelaskan dengan susah payah diiringi geraman tertahan karena merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna. Ia kemudian menangkup wajahnya gusar dengan kedua tangan ketika mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialaminya semalam.

Kening ke tiga namja bernama Kai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersebut berkerut. 'Makhluk? Mengerikan? Bertanduk? Bermata merah? Jangan-jangan—"

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang. Sementara Kris hanya mampu mengerut bingung tanpa bisa menyela untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang saat ini bersarang di kepalanya. 'Sebenarnya ada ini? Apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan makhluk itu? Mengapa orang-orang didepannya ini seolah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun sementara dirinya tidak tahu apapun.'

"Apa kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi semalam Baekhyun sempat bercerita jika iblis itu telah musnah, bukan begitu Park Chanyeol?!" kali ini Kai memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol karena dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol juga ikut ritual pemusnahan iblis itu.

"Ne, saat itu kami memang mengadakan ritual pemusnahan iblis dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika iblis itu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa? Aish,, Bagaimana kita menemukan Baekhyun sekarang?!" tanya Kai lagi.

Chanyeol menudian mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tentu lebih tahu akan hal semacam ini Kyungsoo-ah?" ujar Chanyeol datar.

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. ia diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika iblis itu berniat mengadakan ritual kedua maka kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun ditempat pertama kali perkamen itu ditemukan." jelas Kyungsoo seperti yang ia ketahui dari buku yang ia baca.

"Itu berarti Hutan Bloody Wood, Westseven?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan aku dan Kai akan kesana mencari Baekhyun. Dan kau Kris, kau tetap disini bersama Kyungsoo." putus Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes dari Kris.

"Tunggu─ Tunggu, Apa maksudmu? Aku akan ikut mencari Baekhyun! Walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan disini tetapi Baekhyun adalah adik sepupuku!"

"Dengar, Kau tetap disini dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol masih teguh pada keputusannya.

"Tapi─"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kris, kau dalam kondisi kalut sekarang. Lagipula bagaimana nanti jika Iblis itu dan Baekhyun kembali kerumah sementara kita bertiga mencarinya? Kau ingin Kyungsoo sendirian menghadapinya?" alasan Chanyeol cukup masuk akal dan didukung oleh Kai.

"Chanyeol benar Kris-ssi, sebaiknya kau tetap disini bersama Kyungsoo."

Kris tidak mampu berargumen lagi. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Pergilah dan tolong temukan Baekhyun."

"Yosh! kajja kita berangkat sekarang Chanyeol-ah.. kita harus cepat." Kaipun beranjak melangkahkan kakinya meningglkan kamar Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo dan sempat mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir namja penggila pisang itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan cheesy itu hanya bisa berolling eyes ria dan kemudian mengekori Kai dari belakang setelah sebelumnya ia juga berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Hutan lebat _Bloody Wood_ tampak remang walaupun saat Chanyeol dan Kai masuk ke mulut hutan suasana masih terhitung sore. Namun ketika mereka sampai di dalam hutan hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan ini. Hal ini yang menambah sisi keangkeran dari hutan yang berada di daerah _Westseven_ tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Kai mencari gua dimana perkamen itu ditemukan berbekal peta dan kompas yang kini berada ditangan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin ini jalannya Chanyeol? Kita sudah hampir 2 jam memasuki hutan ini, aku lelah... bisakah kita beristirahat?" tanya Kai yang sudah kelelahan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berpedoman pada arah kemana peta itu membawa mereka pergi.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya 17.25, itu artinya sebentar lagi petang.

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, istirahat saja sendiri. Biar aku sendiri saja yang mencari Baekhyun. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak Kai. Sebentar lagi petang, itu berarti kita harus menemukan Baekhyun sebelum petang." ujar Chanyeol datar dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang duduk bersender pasrah dibawah pohon.

"Aish.. Yak Park Caplang! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, seorang namja tengah tertatih mencoba berjalan tanpa alas kaki dengan susah payah. Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Kedua bola mata itu menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Penampilannya mengenaskan dengan hanya mengenakan piyama atasan saja. Untung saja piyama itu sedikit longgar sehingga menutupi daerah pribadinya sampai ke paha.

Nafas namja itu memburu. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin mebanjiri pelipisnya. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit yang luar biasa mendera perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dan panas ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Tak jarang ia menjadikan pohon sebagai tumpuannya berpegangan untuk berdiri.

Satu yang namja manis itu inginkan, mempertahankan kesadarannya dan keluar dari hutan terkutuk itu.

Srakk.. Brukkk...

"AHHKKK..." Ia kembali terjatuh ketika tak sengaja terantuk akar pohon.

Namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, namun badannya sudah diambang batas. Ia lagi-lagi terjatuh lemah. Sungguh ia ingin menangis dan menyerah saat ini, namun suara seseorang yang di kenalnya membuat ia seolah memiliki harapan baru.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun...! Byun Baekhyun! Dimana Kau Bae!" teriak Chanyeol yang menerobos kesemak-semak hutan.

Kai tertinggal dibelakangnya, namun tidak cukup jauh.

Srakkk—

Bunyi daun kering yang diseret membuat Chanyeol menjadi waspada. Ia menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. sampai—

"Chanyeol..."

Suara panggilan lemah itu membuat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

Terlihat didepan sana Baekhyun berjalan tertatih ingin menghampiri dirinya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada pohon dan tangan kiri memegang perutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata yang sayu serta ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Selain itu jika dilihat kebawah─ Oh tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Ia hanya mengenaikan atasan piyama tidur dan—

Apa itu? Darah pekat terlihat menuruni selangkangan Baekhyun mengalir disepanjang kaki mulus itu.

Baekhyun hampir menggapai Chanyeol sampai—

BRUUKKKKK...

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Leave comment…**

 **See you soon in the next Chapter…**

 **Thankyuuu…**

 **Salam 614 & 137…**


End file.
